La musa de Levi
by schezar
Summary: El estudiante universitario, Eren esta fuera de su elemento, muy solo lejos de su familia y amigos encerrado en un lugar donde se siente bastante solitario, hasta que conoce al hermoso artista, Levi que desarrolla una obsesión rápida y abrumadora para Eren. Summary completo dentro de la historia. Riren/AU/Adaptación/Mención de Eremika/Final alternativo & final original.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

 **Notas:** esta historia la leí hace muchos años que ni recuerdo cuando fue, pero desde la primera vez que la leí me encanto, el libro se llama " La musa de Joshua" el autor es "Fae Sutherland". Decidí adaptar está historia al Riren porque se me hace demasiado hermosa como para que no la conozcan. más notas al final.

* * *

 **Summary:**

El estudiante universitario, Eren esta fuera de su elemento, muy solo lejos de su familia y amigos encerrado en un lugar donde se siente bastante solitario, hasta que conoce al hermoso artista, Levi que desarrolla una obsesión rápida y abrumadora para Eren.

Todavía aprendiendo a lidiar con su propia sexualidad, Eren se confunde, pero intrigado por el valiente hombre, pronto se encuentra atrapado en un hechizo para luego ir cayendo sobre los brazos de Levi. Eren quiere amor verdadero sin sacrificio. Levi quiere a su musa y todo lo demás que Eren pueda ofrecer. ¿Podrán encontrar un equilibrio y una felicidad duradera?

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe fue como un disparo en la oscuridad. Eren saltó levemente y se encogió. Sintió un vacio en la cabeza, su respiración rápida y superficial cuando él miro fijo a la puerta incrédulo. No. Levi había simplemente caminado pasando de él, aquel enfado, las palabras llenas de odio saliendo de sus labios perfectos.

Eren agitó su cabeza, los brazos alrededor de su propia cintura, como si pudiera mantener el dolor dentro. Se volteo hacia la puerta y cerro sus ojos. Ve tras él, maldito tonto. Detenlo, explícale... pero no había nada que explicar, no habría palabras que Eren pudiera decir para hacer que Levi entendiera. Porque cada horrible palabra que Levi había dicho era verdad.

Eren era un cobarde, él estaba demasiado involucrado en lo que cada uno pensaba decir de él, fuera la posibilidad de que él deba sólo buscar algo más, algo fuera de la burbuja en que había vivido su vida entera, algo que valiera el riesgo. La jodida cosa era, él había encontrado ese algo, lo había encontrado en Levi y ahora, ahora Levi se había ido.

La realidad de esto golpeó a Eren fuerte, robándole su aliento. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se inclinó pesadamente hacia atrás contra la pared. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber dejado a Levi marcharse de ese modo? De todas las formas que Eren había imaginado que podría terminar su "relación demasiado buena para ser real", esta no era una de ellas.

Él revolvió sus pies súbitamente, se limpio sus mejillas y las lagrimas que él no había notado que estaban cayendo, y corrió a la puerta. La abrió en un arrebato, el aire frio afuera lo golpeó helando sus pulmones cuando él arrastro adentro una precaria respiración, pero él no se detuvo ni regreso por su abrigo.

Simplemente se zambulló fuera en la nieve que caía y el resbaladizo, helado suelo, sus verdes muy abiertos y precipitándose alrededor, buscando en las sombras alguna señal de Levi.

Entonces él lo vió, a medio camino calle abajo, los hombros de Levi enconrvados contra el viento helador, sus pasos rápidos y determinados. El corazón de Eren se encogió y echó a correr tras él, el aliento resoplando fuera en neblinosas nubes cuando él trotaba bajando por la acera esquivando los peatones ocasionales y casi cayendo sobre su trasero, una vez, cuando pisó un parche de hielo. Parecía que había pasado una vida antes de alcanzar a Levi, pero definitivamente lo hizo, una mano agarro el brazo de Levi y tiró de él girándolo.

La respiración de Eren paró por completo al mirar el amado rostro, la angustia y las lagrimas que se habían congelado en sus mejillas con barba de un día, el soterrado dolor escrito en cada línea de su joven cara. Eren trató de hablar, trató de controlar su respiración para hacerlo, pero no pudo en primer lugar y sólo lo miró fijamente. Fue cuando Levi agitó su cabeza y trato de dar la vuelta otra vez que Eren encontró su voz.

\- No! Levi, por favor no, sólo espera - los ojos de translúcido azul pálido de Levi se encontraron con los de Eren y el dolor en ellos era inenarrable. Su voz adquirió cada onza de ese dolor cuando hablo.

\- He esperado por cuatro meses, Eren. ¿Cuánto más se supone que debo esperar? - el tórax de Eren se tensó y agitó su cabeza, su voz tranquila.

\- No se suponía que estuvieras esperando. Y se supone que tienes que esperar por siempre si eso es lo que te toma - él sabía que era mucho pedir y agarró el brazo atornillándolo, aterrorizado de que si le dejaba marchar, Levi se fundiría en las sombras de la fría niebla y se iría para siempre - lo siento, yo malditamente lo siento, Levi por favor. Yo sólo... - él se cortó sabiendo que iba por la dirección equivocada. No podía tratar de explicar su comportamiento. Necesitaba convencer a Levi que no iba a herirlo nunca más. Suplicó lo que pudo - yo te amo - esas tres palabras, tan simples pero tan profundas, nunca las había dicho a nadie pero Levi y Eren sabían que Levi entendió el significado de ellas. Levi no dudaba que Eren lo amara. Sólo dudaba que lo amara lo suficiente.

Eren quería convencerlo de otra manera. Él lo tenía. Todo su mundo colgado en equilibrio pendiendo en ese exacto espacio de tiempo. No podía evitar recordar la primera vez que sintió esto... cuatro meses antes, el día que él caminó en el edificio de artes visuales y en vez de encontrar a su profesor de drama como esperaba, se encontró al más hermoso hombre que jamás hubiera visto, que le sonrió y le preguntó si se había perdido. Eren se había perdido, pero no de la forma que Levi creía. O quizás exactamente de la forma que Levi creía...

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este proyecto lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, como anteriormente mencione amo esta historia y me gustaría que la conozcan, con respecto a mis historias prometo actualizarlas pronto, tengo algo de bloqueo u.u por ahora la primera que actualizaré es "por culpa de tu mama" ya tengo una parte escrita y espero terminarla más tarde xD

Con respecto a esta historia la actualizaré lo más pronto posible, puesto que es una adaptación, espero su apoyo, cualquier duda estoy aquí para resolverla :D


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas, un poco de OoC.

 **Notas:** Levi sonrisas locas ataca.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Qué es lo que había hecho? Él nunca encontraría el camino en el campus. Eren Jeager frunció el ceño con el plano en la mano, había sido dibujado, garabateado a toda prisa por una chica - con demasiado delineador de ojos y no la suficiente falda - en la cafetería y era ilegible para él. Miró a su alrededor y se pasó una mano por su desordenada cabellera castaña, pensando vagamente que tenía que cortarse el pelo. Los mechones se le salían de control cuando le crecía un poco el cabello.

Eren suspiró y comenzó a buscar un posible samaritano al que pudiera preguntarle por las direcciones. Llegaría tarde ya que fue a encontrarse con su profesora de teatro y si no encontraba el maldito edificio de artes visuales, iba a terminar perdiendo la clase y lo que sería un buen comienzo para el año escolar que comenzaba. Por fin decidió preguntarle a un joven con un bolso y un ipod, parecía el menos intimidante.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba en camino con nuevas intrucciones, volvió por el camino de donde había venido y tenía la esperanza de que esta vez realmente si encontraría el maldito edificio. Estuvo a punto de gemir de alivio cuando lo encontró al fondo a la izquierda. Ajustó su mochila al hombro y aceleró el paso.

Una vez dentro, Eren se encontró perdido otra vez, el corredor se abría en cada una de las cuatro direcciones y no había señales que indicaran cual podría ser el corredor que él necesitaba. ¿Se suponía que los estudiantes debían ser psíquicos o algo así? Eren se quejó para sí mismo y eligió uno al azar. Siguió adelante y se asomó a cada habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que podría, de nuevo, darle la dirección correcta.

Al final de ese corredor, descubrió que era un callejón sin salida, asomó la cabeza en la última habitación y por un momento se quedó mirando, seguro que estaba viendo visiones.

Un ángel, tal vez, salvo que no había visto a un ángel que llevara una mancha de pintura, una camiseta de Misfits y unos vaqueros que debían ser declarados ilegales en treinta y siete estados. La luz del sol se filtraba en la enorme habitación de grandes ventanales y parecía abarcar al hombre en el lienzo en un aura de luz resplandeciente y brillante. El hombre no le hizo caso, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Eren aprovechó la oportunidad para poder mirarlo detalladamente.

No era muy alto, su cuerpo era delgado y su cabello un poco largo, los mechones de su fleco le cubrían la frente. Eren estaba demasiado lejos como para poder decir de qué color era sus ojos. Dejó vagar su mirada sobre ese hombre, tomando nota como la forma larga y elegante de la manera de mover sus dedos que estaban sobre el pincel mientras pintaba sobre el lienzo unos colores audaces que probablemente tuvieran un significado para él, el cual Eren ignoraba completamente.

Eren se perdió, admirando la forma en que esos jeans se amoldaban tan bien en ese culo cuando de repente una rica, profunda y divertida voz lo sobresaltó

\- ¿Estás perdido? ¿O buscas a alguien? -

Los ojos de Eren chocaron directamente a través de la habitación con los ojos color azul oscuro de ese tipo, se parecían al mar, un zafiro oscuro. Estaba mortificado por haber sido pillado comiéndoselo con la mirada, pero se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó a sus 1.73 de estatura, pensando que lo ayudaría un poco. Parecía que solía divertir a los demás estudiantes, el ángel arqueó su ceja delgada y le enseñó una sonrisa seductora, que estaba provocando cosas locas en el estómago de Eren.

\- No. Bueno, sí, en realidad - Eren suspiró y miró a su alrededor, dando un paso más en la habitación - lamento molestarle, pero no hay señalamientos de los salones y...

El otro chico se echó a reír burlescamente, temblando de pies a cabeza - sí, piensan que somos psíquicos o algo así - al escuchar eso Eren se quedo impactado, puesto que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo, el chico se limpio la mano en sus jeans y se la tendió ahora con una sonrisa seductora - soy Levi Ackerman. Tú eres nuevo, ¿verdad? - Eren tomó la mano de Levi y juró que sintió una sacudida eléctrica directo a todo su cuerpo con aquel simple contacto.

\- Eren Jeager. Um, sí. Estaba buscando la oficina del profesor Hannes. Se supone que debo tener una reunión con él - Levi sonrió afablemente, y movió la cabeza, todavía aferraba la mano de Eren, aunque no parecía darse cuenta.

\- Se fue. Hace una hora, en realidad. Lo siento, no dijo nada acerca de un estudiante que vendría a reunirse con él ni nada - Levi finalmente soltó la mano de Eren y le sonrió - Hannes es un poco despistado. Se olvidaría la cabeza su no la tuviera pegada a sus hombros - Eren asintió, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, pero no estaba seguro de si esa decepción era causada por la oportunidad perdida de reunirse con el profesor o porque Levi le había soltado la mano.

\- Oh. Está bien, entonces, voy a dejarle un mensaje o algo para cambiar la hora. Um, gracias por tu ayuda, siento haberte molestado - se volvió, pero la voz de Levi le alcanzó de nuevo.

\- No me molestabas Eren. Puedes mirar mi culo cuando quieras - hubo una sonrisa en su voz, y Eren se quedo inmóvil, volteó su rostro y encontró a Levi con un simple gesto despreocupado e incluso una leve sonrisa - está bien - dijo Levi - yo también repasé el tuyo - Eren no sabía qué decir a eso, y Levi parecía divertido por su incapacidad de hablar, sonriéndole. Eren lo miró cuando se volvió a su lienzo y pareció estudiarlo por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza - Esto no está funcionando. ¿Qué te parece? - Eren se obligó a apartar la mirada de Levi para echar un vistazo al enorme lienzo que era más alto que ambos. Para ser sincero, no sabía mucho acerca de pintura. No estaba muy impresionado por lo abstracto, pero el chico más hermoso que jamás había conocido acababa de pedir su opinión, por lo que tenía que ofrecer una muy buena.

\- Um, es agradable - _"brillante, dale confianza, Eren",_ sin embargo Levi se rió y asintió con la cabeza, volvió la tela hacía abajo y la apoyó contra la pared.

\- Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta. Soy mejor en retratos de personas, vida y movimiento - unos penetrantes ojos azules miraron a Eren y lo escanearon de la cabeza a los pies evaluándolo con una mirada que ponía demasiado nervioso a Eren - Ven aquí - las cejas de Eren se elevaron. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Perdón? - Levi sonrió y agarró de la muñeca a Eren, tirando de él hacía adelante y haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá que Eren, en su distracción, no había notado con anterioridad.

\- Aquí, siéntate. Sólo relájate, lo que sea, simplemente siéntate - Eren frunció el ceño, pero no pudo decir que no. ¿Cómo podían una leve sonrisa, los ojos azules y sus perfectos labios animarlo a hacer lo que Levi quería? Dejó su mochila en el suelo y con torpeza se sentó en el sofá, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

\- Um. ¿Aquí? - Levi se echó a reír mientras tomaba un lienzo nuevo, más pequeño esta vez, y lo ponía sobre un caballete.

\- Ahí Eren - él comenzó a tomar las brochas y destapar los tubos de pintura. Una bombilla finalmente se encendió en la mente de Eren y sus ojos verdes se agradaron.

\- ¿Vas a pintarme? - Levi le dirigió una mirada y una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Te importa? Tienes grandes rasgos, se van a trasladar maravillosamente.

Eren no estaba seguro de que quería decir, pero estaba seguro que eso sonó como un cumplido y no pudo evitar la emoción que pasaba por él. Se movió nerviosamente en el sofá y trató de ocultar el hecho de que sentía mariposas del tamaño de pterodáctilos en la boca de su estómago.

Eren miró Levi a través de sus ojos cuando el otro hombre se movió a su alrededor, ajustando la cortina de colores o descartando un tubo de pintura a favor de otro. Eren no estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería, pero Levi sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, así que Eren se sentó allí, como un buen chico y dejó que lo hiciera.

Por último, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero probablemente no había pasado más de un minuto o dos, Levi tomó el pincel y lo sumergió en la pintura. Esos ojos azul oscuro se unieron a los de Eren y Levi le dio una sonrisa suave.

\- Relájate, hermoso. No va a doler ni un poco, te lo prometo - Eren estaba seguro de que no lo haría. No, si Levi le seguía llamando hermoso, de todos modos. ¿Era tan evidente? Eren no lo había creído así, pensaba mientras estaba sentado y Levi pintaba.

Sabía que era gay desde su segundo año de secundaria. También sabía que no podía salir del armario porque sería repudiado por toda su familia, bueno, quizá no por toda su familia, Eren estaba seguro que el tío Zeke, o el "padre Zekes", como era conocido en su parroquia, irónicamente, sería uno de los pocos que aún lo aceptaría. Por supuesto, Eren estaba 100% seguro que el tío Zeke era tan raro como un billete de 3 dólares.

Así que Eren se había convertido, pensó, en alguien muy hábil en ocultar su sexualidad, ocultando las tendencias que querían salir a la superficie cuando los años pasaron y se hizo mayor.

Al parecer, no era tan bueno como él había creído, porque Levi lo había mirado y reconoció de inmediato qué Eren era gay.

¿Era sólo algo que Levi podía hacer pero que otros no podían, o tendría que preocuparse? ¿O era evidente sin saberlo? Una parte de él quería preguntar, pero no tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema a flote. Además, no quería que Levi lo mirara como un cobarde, porque no había salido del armario aún cuando el resto del mundo pensaba que presentar un anuncio diciendo que eres gay era la mejor cosa del mundo. Tal vez para los ricos, famosos y bellos, pero para Eren Jeager de Queens, Nueva York, eso significaba todo lo contrario que la mejor cosa en el mundo.

En realidad no había ninguna manera de preguntárselo, así que Eren decidió no seguir molestándose en seguir tratando de encontrar algún modo, pensó que a lo mejor Levi se lo había imaginado, aunque Eren realmente no podía recordar haber hecho alguna cosa para ser descubierto. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero eso fue cuando Levi no lo estaba mirando, Eren de repente frunció el ceño y miró detrás de él, en la misma dirección que Levi había tenido de frente cuando llegó y, por supuesto, el ventanal reflejaba una visión clara de la puerta de la sala, justo donde Eren estuvo de pie admirando al hombre por un periodo de lo que fueron unos buenos cinco minutos.

Quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Respiró profundamente y volvió a mirar a Levi, quien sólo sonrió levemente y arqueó la ceja y siguió pintando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo supiste que yo estaba allí? - Eren preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Levi se encogió de hombros con facilidad, y sin detenerse en los trazos grandes de su pincel en el lienzo.

\- Desde que llegaste. Es difícil pasarte por alto, Eren - Entonces quedó claro que Levi fingía no haberlo visto para así poder pillarlo. Por supuesto, era la manera más extraña de ser pillado por un extraño, pero eso es lo que era. Ahora tenía que decidir qué hacer al respecto. O simplemente no hacer nada. Se recostó en el sofá, sonriendo cuando Levi le lanzó una mirada de amonestación para que dejara de moverse.

\- Lo siento - Eren miraba mientras Levi pintaba, admirando la manera en que se movía, la forma en la que su cabeza se inclinaba y el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un hombre que era demasiado hermoso de todos modos? ¿Invitarlo a salir? Difícilmente.

Era un poco gordito de la cintura, tenía una nariz griega estereotipada y nunca había besado a nadie. Considerando a Levi, Eren estaba bastante seguro de que probablemente habría besado a un centenar de hombres con mucho mejor aspecto, mucho más mundanos y sobre todo mucho más experimentados que él. ¿Cómo iba a pensar de todos modos que Levi estaba tratando de ligarle? ¿Llamándole hermoso? Eren era muchas cosas, pero él sabía que hermoso no era una de ellas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Eren se levantó bruscamente.

\- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto. Me tengo que ir - si Levi era serio o no, no importaba. Eren sabía que no debía ponérselo en la cabeza porque Levi estaba definitivamente por encima de él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Sé que Levi queda un poco OoC con ese personaje, pero no realmente, porque pienso que las risas y sonrisas son más del tipo burlescas, irónicas y seductoras, o sea que bien pueden quedar con su comportamiento, es un Levi despreocupado que va por lo que quiere, y además de todo así somos las personas, intentamos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos cuando una persona nos gusta. Muchos pensarán que el personaje de Levi va más acorde a Eren, pero a mí me gusta así. Igual siento le queda por la forma de ser puesto que es directo y un poco vulgar en su forma de expresarse; en cuanto a Eren queda demasiado bien como el gay virgen mojigato de closet, aunque lo que tiene Eren es que por su forma de ser - en el manga/anime - puede quedar con diferentes personalidades, puesto que es un poco yandere xD


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

No había nada preparado para Eren en ese lugar, aunque nunca se consideró sobreprotegido, pero no tardó en llegar a esa conclusión. Se alegró de haber decidido vivir fuera del campus, sin importar lo costoso que su pequeño apartamento compartido fuera.

Al parecer todo el mundo era mucho más acomodado, más acostumbrado a este mundo. Para Eren, sin embargo, era tan ajeno como Marte. Todo el mundo se emparejó con sus pequeños grupos de amigos y compañeros de estudios, Eren se sentía excluido. Era de los nuevos, lo sabía, pero ahí estaba de todos modos.

Puso su computadora portátil en su mochila cuando el resto de la clase salió del auditorio. Luego levanto la vista y se congeló en el acto mientras metía su cable de alimentación. Fue atrapado por una mirada azul oscuro como si la hubiera visto cien mil veces. Eren desvió la mirada mientras seguía empacando sus cosas.

Trato de ignorar la picazón en su nuca que le dijo que Levi estaba mirando todos sus movimientos, pero eso era imposible. El hombre no dijo ninguna palabra pero no las necesitaba, cuando Eren se puso la mochila sobre la espalda y se volvió, se encontró con Levi a unos pasos de él. Eren tomó aliento, su corazón latía fuertemente.

Levi no dijo nada, pero había algo en su mirada que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Si Eren no supiera nada, lo llamaría deseo.

\- Tengo una clase a la que acudir - murmuró, comenzando a empujar a Levi a un costado, pero el otro lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

\- No sé lo que te habrá pasado la semana pasada, Eren, pero no me estaba burlando de ti, si es lo que piensas - la voz de Levi sonaba deliciosa como el terciopelo, estaba tranquilo. Eren se tensó. Volvió a mirar a Levi y tragó saliva,

\- No es eso. Yo sólo... no tengo tiempo para juegos - Levi levantó las cejas al escuchar esto.

\- ¿Qué juego? Pensé que éramos dos personas en una reunión y tal vez a punto de ser amigos. Tal vez más - Eren se dio media vuelta y dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

\- ¿Más qué? Jesús, ¿Quién eres tú, el gurú romántico de la Universidad de Columbia? ¿Pintas a cada estudiante que se pase por tu estudio? - Levi parecía sorprendido por el tono vehemente de Eren. Luego, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Yo no pinto a nadie. Pero aún quiero pintarte. Todavía quiero - cuadró sus hombros y suspiro - mira, yo sé que es un poco raro, aparecer en tu clase y todo, pero yo sólo... - se interrumpió por un par de segundos y luego continuó - no quiero hacerte enojar, ni tampoco quiero volverte loco, pero me gustas, Eren, me gustaría tal vez, no sé, pasar algún tiempo contigo. No soy el depredador que obviamente piensas que soy - Eren enarcó las cejas porque no le podía creer.

\- Y ¿Cómo llamarías tú al hecho de acecharme en clases, si no es un acoso enfermizo? - Levi se echó a reír, sus ojos brillaban. ¡Maldito fuera por ser tan hermoso! Pensó Eren.

\- Creo que es bastante stalkerific*. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de que esa sea una palabra, sabes. Mira, dame una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que pido. Déjame llevarte a almorzar o cenar o tomar un café. No me importa, sólo algo verás que no soy un monstruo - Eren suspiró suavemente. Si fuera tan simple pensar que Levi era un monstruo. No podía creer que él era un monstruo. Pensó que Levi era peligroso, pero de una especia mucho más elemental. Cuando miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos azul oscuro, tan brillantes, tan sinceros, se encontró con que no podía decir que no.

\- Está bien, café, pero no habrá nada más y si tu inteligente culo decide pasearse por aquí, me voy. ¿Está claro? - Levi frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

\- Claro. Vamos, Eren es solo un café, no es la gran cosa - luego Levi esbozó una sonrisa y Eren se encontró en apuros porque no podía recordar por qué se suponía que tenía que resistirse a la atracción de este hombre.

Eren frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, ajustando su mochila al hombro. Todo el camino a la tienda de café, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. No podía estar con un chico como Levi y él lo sabía. El problema era que Levi no parecía saberlo o si lo sabía, simplemente no le importaba.

La pequeña cafetería en la esquina del campus principal no estaba llena, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las clases eran a esa hora. Eren tenía una clase a la cual estaba faltando en este momento. Sin embargo, otro ejemplo de su necedad. Había ido a la universidad para experimentar la vida. Eso era lo que había dicho a sus padres cuando habían lamentado que no trabajara en la tienda de muebles de su padre, luego de terminar la secundaria.

Así que allí estaba, experimentando la vida, escapando de clases, a punto de tomar una taza de café malo y caro con un hombre hermoso, que podría o no pensar que Eren también era hermoso.

Eren pasó la incertidumbre cuando se colocaron en fila, cada cierto tiempo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Levi, que no decía nada, pero sonreía cada vez que Eren le miraba por encima, aunque Levi nunca miró hacia atrás. Eren suspiró y una vez que llegaron al mostrador, ordenó algo que no sabía ni le importaba saber, encogiéndose de hombros cuando la chica le preguntó si quería nata montada o no.

Levi le dirigió una sonrisa malvada, Eren rodó los ojos y le echó una mirada de desaprobación, meneando la cabeza y tiró el dinero del café en el mostrador.

Los dos encontraron fácilmente una mesa junto a la ventana de bahía y después de un momento de silencio incómodo, Levi finalmente habló.

\- Siempre estás tan tenso o es sólo con los individuos que cometen el error de alabarte? - si bien el tono de Levi era de conversación y calma, Eren al escuchar eso lo invadió la confusión y un dejo de malestar.

\- Hay una diferencia entre estas tenso y tener un instinto de autoprevención - dijo Eren. Las escasas cejas de Levi se arquearon.

\- ¿Un instinto de autoprevención? ¿De mí? ¿Me equivoqué llamándote hermoso? Eso es lo que pasa ¿Verdad? - Eren se tensó, pero asintió con la cabeza un poco. Tomó un sorbo de su café y lo puso sobre la mesa, se encontró con los ojos de Levi. Levi por su parte tuvo la audacia de sonreírle - Eren, tienes serios problemas, mocoso. Solo estaba diciendo la verdad - sus ojos azules se volvieron un poco tímidos y su sonrisa era más incierta, Eren tuvo la seguridad, de lo que era usual en alguien como él - yo estaba en medio de un trabajo pero me detuve para pintarte porque no quería que salieras sin al menos saber tu nombre.

Eren lo miró estupefacto. No hablaba en serio. Hombres como Levi - _hermosos, inteligentes y con talento -_ no estarían tratando de ligar con Eren,nunca sin embargo, aquí había uno que quería y ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Eren? Supuso que estaba bromeando y salió corriendo. A veces, pensó, podía ser el más idiota del mundo.

Suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a Levi.

\- Um. Sí, por lo que se ve, podría haberte juzgado mal. Un poco tal vez - Levi estallo en carcajadas.

\- ¿Tú crees? Tal vez sólo un poco - su sonrisa estaba más llena de confianza que unos segundos antes - probablemente no debería haber sido tan contundente. Pero francamente yo estaba un poco desesperado. Mi musa estaba a punto de salir de mi vida sin siquiera haber dejado un número telefónico.

\- Tú musa. Difícilmente - Levi sonrió.

\- Oh definitivamente. Todo el mundo tiene una y la mía me abandonó. ¿Por qué crees que estaba trabajando en mi pintura por dos semanas dentro del semestre? Luego entraste y... - puso mirada seria - yo podía pintar de nuevo. Todo tipo de ideas me inundaron y no podía dejar que te fueras, Eren. Todavía no puedo. Déjame terminar la pintura, por favor - Eren estaba más que un poco sorprendido por la intensidad de la mirada en los ojos de Levi. La mirada feroz le dijo que Levi realmente creía que Eren era una especie de inspiración o algo así. Era ridículo.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - Levi asintió con la cabeza.

\- Seriamente. Mira, tal vez no tenga sentido, pero tal vez sí. Tú eres un artista, una especie muy diferente, pero tú entiendes acerca de la inspiración. Cuando la encuentras, bueno, te aferras a ella. ¿Verdad? - Eren pensó en ello, y luego asintió.

\- Sí - sin embargo quería que fuera algo más y se sentía como un tonto por querer eso. Él no quería ser la musa de ese hombre tan hermoso. Lo que él quería... no estaba seguro de lo que él quería ser, pero no podía enojarse porque simplemente Levi lo quería como su inspiración. Levi se mordió el labio inferíor y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el mentón en la mano.

\- ¿Eren me dejaras pintarte? - Eren vaciló, sabiendo que debería salir de ahí y dirigirse a clases, olvidarse de este hombre extraño, hermoso, que tal vez tuviera unos tornillos sueltos. En vez de eso asintió, y la sonrisa que recibió a cambio le hizo olvidar lo idiota que se sentía por pensar que en realidad a Levi le gustaba. Debería haber sabido que había una trampa. Siempre la había. Se movió un poco en su asiento, miró a su alrededor y luego miró de nuevo a Levi.

\- Um, ¿ahora? Porque ahora tengo clases a las siete, así que sólo tengo un par de horas a lo mucho - Levi se echó a reír.

\- No, ahora no ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos esta noche después de tu clase? Puedo ir a recogerte en el departamento de teatro, ir a comer algo o a mi casa - Eren normalmente estaría muy nervioso por aquella proposición, pero sabía que Levi no le quería más que para un nefasto retrato, no dudó en estar de acuerdo.

\- Claro, te daré mi número de celular en caso de que cambies de opinión - Levi marcó el número que Eren recitó y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Oh, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Puedo prometerte eso, mocoso hermoso - sonrío burlescamente a Eren... - te puedo llamar hermoso ¿no? - Eren rodó los ojos.

\- Todo lo que flote en tu mente, adelante.

No pudo creer que estaba de acuerdo. Quizás estaba demasiado solo desde su llegada a la escuela, por eso él se estaba apegando a la primera persona que le había prestado atención. Le estaría bien empleado si terminaba cortado en trozos en el refrigerador de Levi para cuando acabara la noche.

Levi sólo sonrió y se sentó en el asiento. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. El humo se enroscaba alrededor de su cabeza en un diseño vagamente aureolar, el cual, Eren estaba bastante seguro que estaba tan lejos de ser acertado que no era gracioso. Eren bajó la mirada a su taza, y de vuelta a Levi. Él aun le miraba fijamente, como si Eren fuera un rompecabezas que necesitaba llegar a comprender. Eren finalmente limpió su garganta y hablo mientras Levi no decía nada.

\- De acuerdo, si tú vas a hacer de tipo espeluznante y raro, yo trataré de ser, para mi próxima clase, el que escapa para estar aquí - Levi extendió la mano y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Eren.

\- No te vayas, sólo estaba pensando. Tratando de adivinar cosas sobre ti. ¿Alguna vez has mirado a alguien a quien no conoces y trataste de pensar cuáles son sus secretos, cuál es la historia de su vida y terminas creando una tú mismo? - Eren arqueó una ceja.

\- No puedo decir que no tengo una - pero tenía una curiosidad insaciable - ¿Qué te hizo venir a mí? - Levi sonrió y estiró sus piernas para apoyarlas en el asiento al lado de Eren, frunciendo sus labios y mirándole pensativamente.

\- He decidido que tú eres italiano, y claramente de familia adinerada, con una beca completa y queriendo hacer teatro como un desaire a tu familia y su riqueza, a sus maneras demasiado indulgentes y materialistas. También he decidido que voy a llegar a ser la bola con efecto _"rompamos el corazón de mi pobre mami"_ para cuando vayas a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad - Eren sonrió, incapaz de disimular su diversión.

\- Vamos a ver, vamos a contar las formas en que estás equivocado. Soy alemán, no italiano. Mi padre es dueño de un pequeño negocio de muebles en Queens y mi madre se queda en casa, así que no, no somos de dinero. Quiero estar en el teatro porque quiero actuar, no porque quiera que molestar a mi familia. Y las oportunidades de que tú llegues a ser otra cosa más que una historia divertida que cuente a mi gente cuando vuelva a casa por vacaciones están aproximadamente cerca de ninguna, y más cerca aun de que me largue - Levi se encogió de hombros y sonrió, la misma dulce, ligeramente condescendiente sonrisa que le dio a entender a Eren que Levi creía saber algo que nadie más sabía.

\- Bueno, no se puede ganar siempre, ¿verdad? - sopló una nube de humo en la dirección de Eren, sonriendo repentinamente con el brillo de "lo conseguí" - déjame adivinar, ¿desapruebas el consumo del tabaco también?

\- No. Mis padres fuman. Estoy en desacuerdo con las personas que son desconsideradas al respecto - ¿Qué tenía este hombre que se mostraba tanto como el camino equivocado y el camino correcto, al mismo tiempo? Era confuso y molesto e irritante como el infierno. Eren quería salir de ahí en ese momento y al mismo tiempo quería demostrarle a Levi que estaba equivocado de principio a fin. Nunca antes nadie se había metido bajo su piel de esa forma, en toda su vida.

Levi sonrió cuando Eren se puso de pie. Después de tirar el cigarrillo, Levi se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿Hasta las nueve entonces, fuera de tu clase? - Eren quería decir que no, largarse fuera y olvidar a la persona que más le había confundido en toda su vida, pero se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Sí, si no estás cuando salga, me iré directo a casa, y ni siquiera intentes aparecerte con una historia triste la próxima semana - pensó que Levi no iba a aparecer de todas formas. O bien se olvidaba o cambiaría de opinión o algo por el estilo. Él no había impactado a Eren como el tipo con que uno cuenta que mantenga sus promesas. Levi extendió la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Eren, sus largos dedos acariciaron la piel enviándole un escalofrío.

\- Voy a estar allí. Cuenta con ello - Eren tragó saliva y asintió. Tiró de su muñeca y se dio media vuelta para descansar de él. Todavía podría alcanzar algo de su clase, si se apuraba.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*una palabra que tal vez signifique un acoso enfermizo, aunque como Levi dice tal vez ni exista :v


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

El sol ya se había escondido desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Eren salió del edificio al aire de la noche balsámica. Se dijo que no debía mirar a su alrededor, no importaba si Levi estaba allí o no, a pesar de haber pasado las últimas dos horas pensando sobre eso. Cambió su mochila al otro hombro y empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz sedosa y ahora familiar por su izquierda.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? - Eren volvió la cabeza y se unió a la penetrante mirada de Levi, aunque no podía verlo claramente a través de las sombras bajo el árbol donde se encontraba.

\- Muy bien - dijo, sintiendo todo el pico de tensión de vuelta a su cuerpo y deseando mantener la calma, al menos como si estuviera la mitad de calmado y sereno de lo que Levi parecía estar todo el tiempo... sin embargo, simplemente él no podía estarlo.

Levi se apartó del árbol moviéndose lentamente hacía él, a la luz amarillenta de los faroles del camino, lucía increíble, como siempre. Llevaba una camisa corta y negra, la cual se aferraba a su cuerpo de la manera más provocativa, destacando sus músculos delgados y una cintura estrecha. Los vaqueros, ingeniosamente deshilachados y sueltos, colgaban de sus caderas y descubrían una pequeña franja de piel curtida en la parte inferior de los abdominales dejando ver un par de calzoncillos a cuadros.

\- Bien. ¿Estás libre? - Levi sonrió y pareció sentir el disgusto en Eren. Inclinó la cabeza un poco - ¿creíste que no me iba a presentar, no? - Eren se encogió de hombros, se retorció un poco.

\- No lo sé. Quizás. Tal vez pensé que te habías aburrido y encontrado otro novato con quien jugar - Levi le lanzó a Eren una mirada decepcionada y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eren yo no estoy jugando ningún juego, y si lo fuera, tú serías el premio, no el blanco de la broma - la mirada de Eren se perdió en la cálida sonrisa de Levi, quien se acerco a tomar su mano - vamos, compremos algo de comer y vayamos a mi casa. No vivo lejos.

El corazón de Eren dio un brinco por el toque de la mano caliente de Levi. Los dedos largos y delgados cerrados alrededor de los suyos se sentían demasiado bien, asustándolo de muerte, haciendo que quisiera alejarse.

Sin embargo, nada podría haberlo preparado para Levi. Un hombre hermoso, elegante e inteligente que por alguna razón se había interesado en él. Quién lo llamaba su musa.

¡Oh!, Eren sabía que era probable que sólo fueran un par de frases que probablemente Levi usaba para un montón de chicos, para llevárselos a su casa y a su cama. No cambiaba el hecho de que sonara bien. ¿Qué podría ser más romántico que un hombre tan hermoso pensara que eras su fuente de inspiración?

Así que Eren siguió a Levi, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento y Eren frunció el ceño cuando Levi ignoró las filas de coches a oscuras a fin de continuar por la calle. No debió ser una broma acerca de vivir muy cerca del campus.

Resultó que, Levi vivía a cuatro cuadras de distancia. Se detuvieron en _Little deli*_ para llevar algo antes de ir a un par de metros más allá, terminaron frente de una destartalada casa de piedra rojiza que tenía toda la personalidad de un trapeador mojado. Eren no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y recibió un risita divertida a cambio de su desdén.

\- No es el Ritz**, hermoso, pero es mi hogar. Vamos, te protegeré de las ratas.

Eren lo cortó con una mirada penetrante, con la esperanza de que estuviera bromeando.

Luego respiró hondo y se enfrentaron a las escaleras no muy fuertes hasta la tercera planta y luego a una planta más arriba, estuvo arrastrando los pies mientras Levi usaba un juego de llaves para abrir una serie de cerrojos antes de deslizar la gran puerta abierta con un gesto y una sonrisa.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar. ¡Vamos, no te fijes en el desorden! - Levi lo precedió y Eren entró mirando a su alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

No era tan malo después de todo. Escasamente amueblado y con poca luz, el desván era enorme y desproporcionado, y un poco destartalado.

La pintura de las paredes estaba descascarillada, un toque irónico, si alguna vez la hubo, y las ventanas podrían usarse con una buena limpieza. Todas, excepto una, que era una enorme ventana con vistas que estaba limpia como una patena. Del gran número de pinturas, caballetes y lienzos creando en frente de él, Eren supuso que era porque era la ventana frente a la que Levi pintaba, probablemente debido a la luz o algo similar de resonancia artística.

Había una plataforma baja rodeada por cortinas claras que la separaban del resto del desván. El espacio contenía una enorme cama con las cubiertas sucias y demasiadas almohadas, junto con ropa tirada por varias partes. La cocina era articulada, con aparatos antiguos y una gran cantidad de espacio libre. No vio un cuarto de baño, pero había un pequeño arco hacia la parte posterior que asumió conduciría a él. A pesar de todo, era bastante más de lo que uno esperaría de un artista.

Eren puso su mochila en el suelo, parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos cuando la habitación fue repentinamente inundada de una luz brillante, cuando Levi encendió el interruptor y una serie de bombillas brillantes iluminaron a lo largo del techo.

\- Wow... tu factura de electricidad debe ser enorme - Levi se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, arrojando sus llaves en una mesita al lado del sofá.

\- No, no estoy aquí lo suficiente y cuando estoy, por lo general es durante el día y las ventanas dejan pasar luz suficiente.

Eren asintió, sin saber que decir, y su respiración se contuvo cuando Levi se acercó a él, mirándolo a él y luego a otro lado, se aclaro la garganta y fingió gran interés en la punta de sus zapatos.

\- Eren no te voy a morder. Sólo relájate, ¿sí? Venga, siéntate. Vamos a comer y hablar, y bueno, llegar a conocer uno al otro - Levi sostuvo el mentón de Eren y Eren olvidó como respirar a la vista de una cara tan bella y tan cerca de la suya - pero primero vamos a sacar esto de la tu cabeza antes de que te enfermes de preocuparte tanto de lo que pueda suceder.

Entonces Levi lo besó. Esos labios sonrientes descendieron, y antes de que Eren pudiera pensar en alejarse o hacer algo para detenerlo, fueron por su propia cuenta y Eren olvidó por completo por qué debería detener aquel hombre por besarlo.

El besaba como... Eren no sabía cómo qué. Como si fueran los siete pecados capitales envueltos en un paquete delicioso. Sólo labios suaves sorbiendo los suyos al principio, y después de un momento, Eren se relajó. Fue entonces cuando Levi dio el siguiente paso y Eren sintió una cálida, suave y húmeda lengua lamiendo sus labios, sutilmente, demandando su entrada.

Se la dio, sin poder hacer nada más. Separó sus labios un poco y gimió cuando la lengua de Levi se deslizó dentro, reclamándolo. Eren podía sentir, pero no entendía muy bien. Él gimió y envolvió con sus brazos a Levi, después de una respiración para robar minutos de besos, no le importaba una mierda si este hombre estaba jugando con él y tomándolo por tonto, mientras Levi siguiera besándolo así.

Después de unos momentos, Levi rompió el beso lentamente, permaneciendo cerca pero inexplicablemente apartado hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios no tardaron en fundirse nuevamente. Eren jadeaba suavemente, sus labios hormigueaban, Levi suspiró un poco y llevó una mano a su mejilla, frotando la yema del pulgar en el labio inferior de Eren y Eren ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando, instintivamente, deslizó su lengua para lamer la yema errante, ganándose una mirada ardiente de aquellos ojos azul oscuro.

\- Jesús... realmente no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? - la voz de Levi estaba llena de admiración y asombro y un poco divertida con una sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios.

\- ¿No tengo idea de qué? - Eren se sorprendió cuando pronunció las palabras, incoherente como se sentía en ese momento. Levi sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

\- Estaré feliz de ser el primero en mostrártelo, hermoso.

Entonces él tomo la mano de Eren y lo condujo hasta el sofá, sentando a Eren y entregándole un sándwich y un refresco, a pesar de que Eren estaba bastante seguro de que esta vez no iba a ser capaz de comer nada. Prefería besarlo de nuevo.

Eren vio cómo Levi fue a la cocina y se servía una copa de vino, con el ceño fruncido bajó la vista a su soda, y se preguntaba por qué no le ofreció una copa. Hola, era alemán, bebía desde que sabía caminar, prácticamente. Formaba parte de su herencia cultural.

\- ¿Puedo tomas uno de esos? - Levi se volvió a mirarlo, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de sacar otra copa del estante y poner las dos copas junto con la botella de nuevo en el sillón.

\- Costumbre, lo siento. Sé que no tienes veintiún años, pero no se lo diré a nadie - Levi le entregó a Eren una copa y tomó de vuelta la soda. Luego se sentó y se volvió hacia Eren - ¿Qué edad tienes? - Eren tomó un sorbo y tragó, lamiéndose los labios ligeramente.

\- Dieciocho. Los cumplí en marzo - vaciló y luego preguntó - ¿Qué edad tienes? - Levi no parecía mayor de veinte años, pero Eren nunca había sido un muy buen juez de la edad. Levi sonrió.

\- Veintiuno. Mi cumpleaños es en diciembre - tomó su sándwich y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café rayada, dando un gran bocado del sándwich de carne asada - así que, Eren, háblame de ti ¿Qué te hizo elegir Columbia? - Eren estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero se mostró prudente acerca de qué contestar, ¿Por qué iba a ser, sino porque parecía una cuestión tan inocua para una situación no tan inocua?

\- No lo sé. Bueno, tiene un programa de artes brillante, básicamente. Y está cerca de casa - Levi le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Ah... por primera vez fuera del nido, ¿eh? - Eren se molestó por eso, los ojos se le achicaron.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con ello. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy de una familia muy unida y quiero estar cerca de mis raíces, eso es todo - Fue demasiado. No tenía nada que ver en absoluto con tener miedo de ir lejos de casa. Él frunció el ceño con obstinación, y sólo consiguió una sonrisa y la irritación se elevo aún más - muy bien, señor inteligentísimo, ¿lo más lejos que te fuiste de casa? - Levi se encogió de hombros.

\- Cerca de treinta y cinco a cien millas. Yo soy de San Diego.

Bien, ¿no le había matado con su inteligente réplica? Pensó que Levi era de California. El típico hombre que practica surf. Tal vez practicó lo emo en la escuela secundaria y se convirtió en un artista porque era angustioso. Aunque, mirando a los lienzos repartidos por todo el desván, Eren tuvo que admitir que era claramente una evaluación injusta. Levi era talentoso, eso era bastante obvio. Eren apretó los labios.

\- Suerte para mí, no tengo que viajar tanto para llegar al mejor programa de teatro de la costa este, eh? - Levi se rió y asintió.

\- Suerte para ti y para mi - Eren no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que significaba eso, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con la treta que Levi insistió en mantener. Eren no examinó por qué estaba tan seguro de que Levi no podía encontrarlo atractivo, sólo que él sabía que Levi no lo hacía. No podía. Eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a pensar - bueno, vamos, ¿terminaste?

Levi se levantó y Eren miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado un buen rato hablando, ya que el sándwich se había esfumado al igual que la botella de vino. Él asintió y se levantó, ayudando a Levi a recoger los restos de su comida y tratando de ignorar las mariposas silvestres en su estómago. ¿Levi me va a pintar ahora? Ese fue el punto principal del encuentro, ¿no? Levi quería terminar ese cuadro y luego se podía sacar la ridícula idea de que Eren era su musa y ellos podrían continuar sus caminos y olvidarse de esas tonterías.

Eren se frotó las manos húmedas en las piernas de sus pantalones vaqueros y de repente se humedeció los labios secos cuando Levi dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el mostrador para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que abandones esa extraña idea de que estoy jugando contigo, Eren? ¿Es tan extraña la posibilidad de que te encuentre tan atractivo? - Eren se encontraba abatido por las preguntas, sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, pero... ¿pero qué? - no era como si él creyera que era feo ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco era un idiota sin cerebro - frunció los labios y decidió ser honesto, con Levi y con él - no es que no me encuentres atractivo, sino, es que... uno. No estoy acostumbrado a ser tan abierto acerca de mi orientación... dos. No he hecho precisamente un montón de amigos desde que llegue aquí. Yo no soy uno de los del grupo, ¿sabes? Y claramente no son tan... - se encogió de hombros - parece, pues, extraño. Estoy seguro de que hay una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas en esta escuela que darían cualquier cosa para venir aquí y estar en el sofá de un artista y actuar de Kate Winslet o Leonardo DiCaprio. ¿Por qué yo?

Eso era lo que Eren más quería saber. ¿Por qué él, de todas las opciones que Levi tenía? Levi sólo sonrió, se apartó de la mesa y tomo la mano de Eren. Llevó a Eren a través de la habitación a un espejo de cuerpo entero y se pararon delante de él.

\- Mira, Eren. ¿No te ves? - Eren asintió sin aliento, sin saber por qué su corazón aleteaba como un loco - ¿Lo ves? No creo que lo hagas. Cierra los ojos y deja que te enseñe lo que yo veo.

Eren no obedeció de inmediato, dirigiendo a Levi una mirada dudosa, pero la mirada fija que recibió a cambio, la expectativa clara, él obedeció de mala gana, cerró los ojos y su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho.

Sintió las manos de Levi llegando hasta los hombros, masajeando suavemente, y no ayudaba pero sí relajaba un poco. Luego esas manos se deslizaron por su rostro, acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas.

\- Tienes asombrosos rasgos, bellos, Eren. Los pómulos por los que un modelo mataría, hermosos labios... - los dedos de Levi acariciaron los labios de Eren y Eren tomó aire inestable - tu piel es perfecta. Lisa y suave, con un color hermoso, todo dorado y cálido. Te sientes vivo para mí.

Eren no sabía que decir y gracias a Dios no creía que hubiera algo que decir. El silencio era bueno.

Pero Dios, estaba gritando por dentro, no por miedo ni nada, sólo porque estaba tan fuera de su ámbito de conocimiento, otro hombre lo tocaba tan íntimamente, pero no tan amenazante al mismo tiempo, diciéndolo todo lo que pensaba que era hermoso sobre él.

Levi no se detuvo a pesar de los nervios de Eren, sus dedos deslizándose para apretar la garganta de Eren y bajar más. Levi se inclinó más cerca y Eren sintió el aliento caliente de su piel, haciéndole temblar fuertemente.

\- Me encanta la manera como aletean tus pestañas cuando estás nervioso o caliente. Aletean, y son tan espesas y oscuras. Apuesto a que las chicas matarían por tus pestañas bebé.

Eren empezó a sentir los labios de Levi deslizándose por su nuca y se tensó, abrió los ojos y se alejó rápidamente de Levi y el espejo, su respiración era rápida y artificial, sus ojos estaban dilatados por el deseo y la incertidumbre.

\- Para - Levi le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión.

\- ¿Parar qué? ¿Dejar de decirte hermoso? - él sonrió y movió la cabeza - lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Lo eres, y obviamente nadie te lo había dicho antes o no estarías aquí parado mirándome como si fuera el mal encarnado - Eren sacudió con la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso. Deja de tratar de seducirme, eso es todo - Levi sonrió suavemente, dando un paso más cerca. Eren se congeló en su sitio.

\- ¿Es eso lo que estoy haciéndote Eren? ¿Seduciéndote? Eso no es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, y si lo hiciera, de todas formas ya te sientes atraído por mí, no hay nada de malo con eso - tenía curiosamente la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus oscuros ojos azules miraban con astucia y demasiado perspicaces para el propio bien de Eren - ¿Es eso lo que es? ¿Crees que hay algo mal conmigo y contigo porque nos deseamos?

Eren quedó paralizado, su aliento retenido dolorosamente en sus pulmones. Parpadeó en estado de shock. ¿Levi lo deseaba? Era eso, pero lo dijo, y Eren no podía ni siquiera tratar de negar que él también lo deseaba. Y que sólo tenía miedo, el miedo siempre había sido su eterno amante de mierda. Eren sacudió la cabeza.

\- No hay nada malo en ello. Quiero decir, tal vez algunas personas piensan así, mis padres, pero... - Eren cortó, moviendo la cabeza de nuevo y dio un paso atrás a pesar de que Levi no había hecho ningún movimiento para acercarse - pensé que me querías pintar. ¿No era ese el punto de todo esto? ¿Por qué no haces eso?

Más que eso, Eren, ¿Por qué demonios no sales de ahí si estás tan seguro que no te está tendiendo una trampa? La verdad es que Eren tal vez se sintiera un poco intimidado, pero estaba mucho más intrigado, lo que superaba la desconfianza y la incertidumbre.

Quería ver lo que Levi haría después, simple y llanamente. El viejo adagio del choque de trenes en el mejor momento del juego. Él no podía dejar de mirar o marcharse, porque lo que podría suceder era demasiado interesante, por mucho que afirmara que no quería ver o escuchar.

Levi se limitó a sonreír. ¡Maldito fuera por ser el tipo más sexy que alguna vez Eren hubiera conocido! Nada parecía irritarlo, a Eren le daban ganas de golpearlo de vez en cuando.

\- Claro Eren, vamos entonces - Levi señaló a la esquina de la sala donde todo estaba encendido y de repente Eren estaba deseando salir por la puerta y de la vida de Levi. Estaba seguro que podía salir en cualquier momento que él deseara y aún así no estaría fuera de la vida de Levi hasta que Levi decidiera dejarlo ir. Eren se dio cuenta como la verdad lo molestó.

\- No vas a renunciar, ¿cierto? - Levi le devolvió la mirada, una perspicaz y conocedora. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo. Puedes llamarme loco. Si lo sabes o no, tú no quieres que me detenga y ambos lo sabemos. Pero soy el único dispuesto a admitirlo.

Eren no dijo nada durante un buen rato considerando la respuesta de Levi con el ceño fruncido. Mirando a Levi, Eren se debatía internamente hasta que finalmente se abalanzó y atravesó la sala, deslizando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi y atrayéndolo hacia si para besarlo.

Al instante de tocarse sus labios, Levi tomó el control y Eren se encontró atrapado en un torbellino. Unas manos se deslizaron sobre su espalda y lo acercaron más, apretujando su camisa cuando trató de resistir las ganas de arrancársela. Los labios devorándose, sus lenguas enredadas, gemidos y suspiros eran intercambiados y se unieron con más gemidos y gruñidos.

Eren ni siquiera había podido procesar todo el asunto. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir que era como ninguna otra cosa que jamás había experimentado antes. Se aferró a Levi, los dedos se encresparon en su ancha espalda. Se inclinó un poco para besarlo mejor, se estremeció cuando se sintió fuertes y largos dedos se deslizaron por la curva de su cintura y luego debajo de su camisa, tocando su virginal piel. Sintió la descarga de una sacudida eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Los labios de Levi estaban suaves y calientes, con la cantidad justa de firmeza, Eren no tenía una idea real con que compararlos. Levi sabía a... pecado. Hermoso, oscuro y delicioso pecado. Todo pecado que Eren había querido cometer y confesado a su sacerdote, Levi le ofreció todos y le dijo sin palabras cómo llegar a ellos, al pecado con él y que haría que el infierno valiera la pena más que la caída.

Eren apenas se dio cuenta cuando Levi los tumbó sobre el sofá, poniendo a Eren de nuevo en sus asientos desgastados. Todo Eren se dio cuenta de ello, fue capaz de deslizar una pierna atrapando la cadera de Levi y esto juntó sus ingles, sus miembros erectos debajo de sus jeans presionándose uno contra el otro. Pensó que se desmayaría, se sentía tan malicioso y a la vez tan bueno. Levi ansiosamente tragaba los gemidos que Eren hacía, teniéndole tan cerca y acunándolo en sus fuertes brazos, en un mundo más allá del mundo del que Eren estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía extrañamente seguro a pesar de que probablemente debería estar atemorizado.

El beso se sintió como si durara una eternidad y luego, de repente, se terminó, lenta y gradualmente. Eren hizo un sonido de decepción cuando los labios de Levi se separaron de los suyos, no deseando que terminara, no deseando que la realidad estallara de nuevo sacándolo de ese lugar, de este hombre.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando unos azul oscuro, demasiado oscuros ahora, estaban nublados, oscuros y obnubilados por el deseo. Aun podía sentir el miembro erecto de Levi, palpitando muy fuerte sobre su cadera. Hizo una mueca al sentir enroscarse el deseo en su estómago, tan fuerte que le robo el aliento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen raro y luego Levi sonrió un poco, una especie de sonrisa de comprensión, y se separo de él, Eren se tragó el gemido de pérdida, se ajusto la camisa y se sentó con torpeza. Se pasó una mano por el cabello revuelto para darse cuenta que se encontraba alborotado y parado en todas las direcciones.

Su cabello siempre era así, rebelde y fuera de control ya que no había tenido tiempo recientemente para un corte debido a sus clases. Dios, era incoherente incluso en su propia cabeza.

\- Umm - comenzó, pero Levi movió la cabeza y sonrió, presionando dos dedos en su boca.

\- No, Eren, no quiero escucharte decir que fue un error, y si dices que no lo fue, no te prometería dejarte salir esta noche o tal vez nunca. Así que no digas nada. Busca tu mochila y vuelve a casa. Hablare contigo por la mañana.

Eren se quedó atónito, pero Levi se limitó a sonreír y se inclino a posar un beso en su mejilla antes de levantarse e ir a la ventana.

Eren se quedó mirando durante un largo rato, parte de él gritando diciéndole que lo haga, decirle a Levi que esto no era un error y que quería quedarse, esta noche o para siempre, no le importaba. Sólo quería tener lo que Levi quería dar. En vez de eso, se levantó y recogió su mochila. Casi podía oír la decepción en el lenguaje corporal de Levi, rasgándole, pidiendo que se quedara.

Caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para mirar sobre su hombro.

\- Levi... ¿Me prometes que llamarás? - Eren no sabía que lo hizo preguntar. Él debía saber que Levi estaba en una posición de reclamo ahora, al parecer, pero sonaba ridículo.

Levi se volvió hacia él y sonrió otra vez. Eren sintió su mirada como un contacto físico y su aliento se detuvo.

\- Te lo prometo Eren. Mejor que llamarte. Te iré a ver. Ahora ve a casa, anda a dormir, necesitas descanso.

Eren estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con eso Levi, pero decidió que era mejor no saberlo y asintió. Luego se dirigió a casa con el sabor de Levi en su boca.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Cadena de restaurantes y comida rápida italiana sean pastas, pizzas o demás.

** Cadena de hoteles londinenses, famosos por ser exclusivos, lujosos y caros. Ubicados en España, EU y Francia.


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Tres días después Eren llegó a la conclusión de que era un tonto. No recibió ninguna respuesta de Levi y trato de decirse a sí mismo que no importaba, de que no debería estar sorprendido por el tiempo perdido. Le importaba - más de lo que debería - y se sorprendió. A pesar de su impresión inicial, hasta ahora, Levi no había roto promesas.

¿Entonces por qué ahora? La única razón que Eren podía pensar pero no quería afrontar. Levi había tenido lo que deseaba, al menos parcialmente, y ahora que había desaparecido el desafío, no le importaba terminar su conquista.

Trató de no pensar en la manera en que Levi estuvo detrás de él en el espejo, aquella noche y le dijo lo hermoso que era, más elocuente de lo que alguna vez se lo habían dicho. Mierda, nadie se lo había dicho antes. Levi había tenido razón en eso.

Y ahora... Dios, lo único que podía pensar era en ese beso y en el sabor, el calor y cómo él no quería detenerse, como no quiso dejarlo ir, pero Levi lo hizo y le dijo que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Levi no había llamado, no había venido, no hubo respuesta. Claramente había cambiado de parecer.

Eren pensó en ir a su casa, por Dios, sonaba como un desesperado, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, cuando el mensaje de Levi era demasiado claro. Sacudió la cabeza y gimió. Estaba enfermo y cansado de jugar estos juegos. Estaba allí para concentrarse en la escuela y su actuación. Él no iba a llegar a Broadway en un taxi, por el amor de Cristo.

Estaba ocupado revisando su trabajo de psicología cuando su teléfono sonó.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y le frunció el ceño, debatiéndose en su interior si ignorarlo o no, pero finalmente decidió que podría ser importante. Así que se puso de pie y lo cogió, miro el identificador de llamadas y frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de un número privado.

Odiaba eso. ¿Por qué la gente llama y no quiere que sepas quiénes son? Sabía que se podía desbloquear ciertos números, pero la gente es ociosa. Apretó ocupado y lanzo el teléfono hacia abajo, irritado. Si era tan malditamente importante, deberían tomarse el tiempo para desbloquear el número para hacer saber quién demonios es.

Se sentó de nuevo y se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá para ponerse cómodo cuando su teléfono de casa empezó a sonar. Jesús. Él frunció el ceño duramente, tiró el libro, acechó y arrebato el auricular.

\- Si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes desbloquear el puto número. Porque no responderé si no sé quién es - colgó el teléfono, y esperó, sabiendo que volvería a sonar.

Efectivamente, unos segundos más tarde, comenzó a sonar. Miró el identificador de llamadas y si bien no era un número privado, tampoco era un número conocido. Frunció el ceño y lo recogió.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Vaya, hermoso, seguro que haces sudar a un tipo antes de poder acercarse a ti - la voz de Levi sonaba malvada en su oído. Eren no dijo nada durante un buen rato y Levi debió haber pensado que había colgado el teléfono o estaba a punto de hacerlo - adelante, cuelga. Me lo merezco. Fui un asno insensible, lo sé - Eren no iba a negarlo.

\- Dijiste que llamarías - hubo un segundo de silencio y luego un sonido de un suspiro culpable en el otro extremo de la línea. A pesar de su malestar anterior y actual, Eren no pudo evitar el momento de diversión.

\- Lo sé. Quería. Te lo juro que yo... - Levi hizo una pausa y Eren esperó, deseando que la excusa fuera lo suficientemente buena para no estar furioso. Él no quería enojarse. Quería a Levi - he tenido un montón de atrasos en mis clases, Eren. No he sido capaz de pintar algo bueno últimamente. Uno de mis profesores me dejó un mensaje mientras estuve trabajando esa noche, diciendo que mi trabajo debía ser presentado, que no me podía dar una semana más, porque si no iba a perder esa materia en el semestre.

\- ¿Lo terminaste? - hubo un momento de silencio.

\- ¿No me gritarás? - La voz de Levi sonaba sorprendida. Eren rodó los ojos.

\- Si me lo hubieras preguntado ayer, podría haber dicho que si. Pero... - la verdad es que Eren era una de las pocas personas que siempre se tragaba ese tipo de excusa - quedaste atrapado. La musa habló y tú escuchaste. Lo he pillado. ¿Terminaste?

\- Sí. Sí, lo hice - el alivio en la voz de Levi era evidente - esta mañana, en realidad - Eren sonrió.

\- Espero que tengas otra excusa para explicar porqué me estás llamando ahora - echó una ojeada al reloj - cerca de diez horas más tarde - Levi se rió y un escalofrío estremeció a Eren con aquel sonido.

\- Bueno, eso depende ¿consideras que estar atrapado en la sala de emergencias es una buena excusa? Eren abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Estuviste en el hospital?

\- Ya no me quieren - había un tono de burla en su voz - serás mi enfermera y harás que me recupere, ¿no, Eren? - eso era tentador. En cambio, Eren respondió a su pregunta con una de las suyas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - Levi suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Estoy bien. En cuanto a lo que sucedió es estúpido y estarás obligado a reírte hasta caerte de culo. Eren tenía demasiada curiosidad y luego se rio entre dientes, apoyándose en el sofá y luego sentándose en él.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ahora tendrás que decírmelo. Vamos, escúpelo - escuchó un suspiro de resignación en el otro extremo de la línea y sonrió al por el sonido de la misma.

\- Estaba llevando mi lienzo, bajando las escaleras hacia mi coche, perdí el equilibrio, y resbalé los últimos peldaños de la escalera. Tuve suerte de no romperme más que un simple dedo del pie - Eren se cubrió la boca con las manos para aguantar la risa.

\- ¿Te rompiste un dedo por caerte de dos peldaños de la escalera? Caray, eres un bastardo con mucha suerte ¿no?

\- Yo no diría eso. Me impidió salir de aquel sitio y también ir a verte - hubo una pausa muy larga y Eren contuvo la respiración, sabiendo lo que venía y sorprendido al descubrir que estaba deseando decir que sí - ¿Quieres venir a mí, hermoso? Creo que estaré preparado para ir. Creo podría caer más lejos esta vez y romperme algo más vital - Eren se rió sintiendo una ligereza en su corazón que no había sentido en los últimos tres días.

\- Sí, iré. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Quieres que recoja comida o algo?

\- Oh, Jesús, eso sería genial. Algo más de ramen y estaría obligado a sacarme los ojos con una cuchara oxidada. Lo que sea. No soy exigente - Eren asintió con la cabeza, hizo una pausa y sabiendo que su voz transmitía una sonrisa.

\- Voy a llegar tan pronto como pueda. Trata de no romperte nada hasta que yo llegue, hasta entonces.

Colgó el teléfono con el sonido de la risa de Levi en sus oídos y sonrió. Se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo de su habitación a buscar algo de ropa y un peine. Gracias a Dios que se había duchado antes.

No, no significaba nada que estuviera tan nervioso, excitado y debatiéndose actualmente entre sus mejores chamarras, una de Prada o su sudadera verde más cómoda que resaltaba sus ojos. Ni una maldita cosa. Se decidió por la Prada y salió por la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba cargado de comida china a domicilio y llamando a la puerta de Levi, inundado de recuerdos de la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, enrojecido y con el sabor de la boca de Levi en la suya.

Escuchó una voz familiar ronca en el intercomunicados diciéndole que la puerta estaba abierta. Se las arregló para abrirla incluso con la carga en sus brazos.

\- ¡Mierda, lo siento! No creí... que estabas tan cargado, déjame ayudarte - Levi iba a levantarse del sofá y Eren le dirigió una mirada amenazadora - o no. Vaya, conozco esa mirada. Mi mamá tiene una igual - Levi le dio una sonrisa pícara - aunque tú eres muchísimo más guapo que mi mamá. Eren sonrió y rodó los ojos.

\- Veo que no logró herir tu músculo halagador. Es bueno saberlo - dejó las bolsas sobre el mostrador de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el sofá, puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró a Levi - ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

Levi se veía bien, tan hermoso como Eren lo recordaba, más aún, en realidad, porque Eren estaba seguro de que nunca iba a verlo de nuevo, y menos sentado así, cálido, vivo y hermoso y al parecer sin abandonar su persecución.

La sonrisa de Levi era suave y amable, agarró la mano de Eren y la puso con la suya sobre el sofá.

\- Estoy bien, hermoso, te lo prometo, no fue la gran cosa. Todo está donde debe estar, confía en mí - Eren le dio una especie de mirada seria - gracias por venir. Tenía miedo de que me obligaras a arrastrar mi culo hasta ti y presentarte mis disculpas en persona - Eren sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No estaba furioso. Bueno, está bien, yo, pero... - él suspiró y sonrió tímidamente - considerándolo todo, ahora me siento mal por haberme enojado. Levi sonrió.

\- No, está bien. Te lo prometí y rompí mi promesa. Yo también estaba un poco furioso, me refería al llamar, pero... - teniendo la oportunidad, Eren se inclinó y besó brevemente los labios de Levi.

\- Para. Está bien. Vamos, que necesitas comer.

Se levantó para ir a sacar la comida de las bolsas, preguntándose al mismo tiempo por lo que había sucedido, cómo en sólo tres días, había pasado de desconfiar de aquel hombre a alimentarlo y besarlo, y se preguntaba si iba a haber algo más. No podía negar que esperaba que lo hubiera.

Pensó que tal vez era porque la excusa de Levi parecía perfectamente legítima.

¿Cuántas veces se había ensimismado Eren estudiando sus guiones y preparándolos? El arte de Levi no era menos absorbente, y Eren no podía, no debía, culparlo por tal devoción. No sabía a dónde conducía esto, si iban a alguna parte, pero Levi había demostrado que podía confiar en que cumpliera sus promesas. Cuándo se le podría confiar algo más, como el corazón de Eren, era otra cuestión. Por supuesto, hasta ahora, Levi no había mostrado ningún interés por el corazón de Eren, así que ese sería un punto completamente discutible.

Eren regresó y le entregó un plato y un tenedor, y luego volvió a la cocina.

\- Tengo coca-cola para beber, pero si quieres algo más, puedo ir a la tienda, o si tienes aquí, puedo ir a recogerlo - Levi bajó su plato y acurrucando una mano en la nuca de Eren, tiró de él más cerca.

\- ...basta ya - sus labios cubrieron los de Eren, y fue ahí cuando Eren olvidó estar nervioso e incluso asegurarse de que Levi comiera, y se entregó a la deliciosa sensación del beso.

Tenía labios perfectos, realmente perfectos, y Eren recordó con claridad viva este hecho, ya que reclamaban los suyos. Juraría que estaban reclamando más que eso. Podía sentís los zarcillos enroscándose alrededor de su corazón y al mismo tiempo mandando al infierno el miedo, y se sintió más animado.

Eren nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. No quería preocuparse demasiado del qué y del por qué o acabaría hablando consigo mismo en voz alta, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo que quería era besar a Levi para siempre. Se hundió en el beso, sintiendo los brazos de Levi abrazar su espalda contra el brazo del sofá, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente y agradable contra el suyo. Eren dejó que sus manos recorrieran los hombros de Levi y su espalda, sintiendo la fluidez de los compactos músculos bajo la camisa, el calor de la piel de Levi a través de la tela. Asimismo, sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que pensó que iba a estallar fuera de su pecho.

Se olvidó por completo de darle de comer a aquel hombre, y en su lugar lo alimentó con su propia boca, sus labios empezaron un camino, un gemido se le escapó cuando la lengua de Levi aceptó la invitación y barrió en su interior. Saboreó a Levi vívida y claramente en su lengua y se preguntó perezosamente si él sabría tan bien en todas partes, tan picante y exótico, con un toque dulce.

El beso llegó a su fin poco a poco y Eren parpadeó confusamente. Levi sonrió y le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Creo que sé la mejor manera de hacerte callar mocoso, ¿no? - Eren entrecerró los ojos, dándole un empujoncito a Levi y negando con la cabeza.

\- Idio... - se sentó y se aclaró la garganta, sin saber que decir ni qué hacer y termino mirando a Levi como si él tuviera la respuesta.

Levi no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alcanzar su plato de carne de cerdo moo shu* y sonriendo como un hombre muerto de hambre en un buffet. Eren rodó los ojos y se levantó para traerle algo de beber, luego regresó con un vaso de hielo y coca-cola.

Eren se sentó y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de que iba a ser más que pintado y besado hoy. Estaba ansioso y agobiado a partes iguales. Levi finalmente lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Hermoso, Sigue así, y te prometo, que me olvidaré del almuerzo e iré directo al poste - Eren tragó saliva y se sorprendió a sí mismo hasta la médula cuando le dirigió a Levi una mirada firme y respondió.

\- ¿Qué pasa si digo que estaría bien?

Levi empujó el plato a un lado y alcanzó a Eren, le acercó y reclamó su boca de nuevo. Por una fracción de segundo, Eren quiso apartarse, decir a Levi que había cambiado de opinión, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi y se perdió en el beso, su boca aceptó de buena gana su lengua, fundiéndola con la suya.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran tumbados en el sofá y Eren se sentía caliente, unas manos suaves se deslizaron debajo de su camisa llegando a su estómago. Se tensó, pero Levi no llegó más lejos, sólo tocó la piel suavemente, casi con dulzura. Funcionó porque Eren se calmó, y cuando Levi rompió el beso, los dos estaban sin aliento. Eren parpadeó hacia él, dudando brevemente,

\- Yo... yo nunca he hecho esto antes - odiaba tener que admitirlo, se sentía como un maldito niño, pero la sonrisa de Levi era gentil, y sus dedos rozaron la mandíbula de Eren.

\- Lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a ir tan rápido o tan lento como tú desees. Si cambias de opinión, está bien. No voy a enojarme. Sólo relájate, hermoso. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

Dios, Eren quería creerle, y se encontró a si mismo haciéndolo. Por alguna razón, durante un período tan corto de tiempo, este hombre de alguna manera había ganado su confianza y Eren estaba seguro de que Levi no le haría daño, cumpliría su promesa y se detendría si Eren se lo pidiera, iría tan lento como él quisiera, o tan rápido, si era eso lo que quería.

Lo que él quería en ese momento era darle un beso a Levi, y su amante debió adivinarlo, ya que arrastró a Eren a sus brazos de nuevo, y cubrió su boca con la suya. La lengua de Eren era suave y gentil, y Eren separó sus labios con un suspiro. Permaneció así, casi con miedo, pero a la vez eufórico, como si estuviera en la cima de una montaña rusa, preparado para la caída.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Tradicionalmente este platillo se prepara con una crepa china. Muy similar al taco mexicano pero con chancho y verduras. Se sirve también relleno solo con fideos o arroz.

Con respecto a la parte de que el teléfono aparece como privado, es porque la historia está ubicada en Estados Unidos, y allá si te llaman algunos números que no tienes registrados te aparecen como número privado, no sé realmente como funcione eso de desbloquearlo para que aparezca el número, pero si aparece como privado. En México (de donde soy) no hay esa opción según, y en otros países no sabría cómo funciona, pero digo esto por si no se llega a entender esa parte, espero haberlo explicado bien xD

Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, es sólo que fue un día un poco atareado u.u

Un saludo especial a AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger que comenta cada capitulo :D


	6. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Levi tomó las manos de Eren y se levantó cojeando un poco sobre su pie derecho, haciendo sonreír a Eren. Eso rompió la tensión a la vez que deslizaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Levi y le ayudaba a llegar a la parte más alta de la buhardilla, donde se encontraba la cama. Quizás no era demasiado abrumador el estar yendo al cuarto de otro tipo.

Eren lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, moviendo un poco los cojines y Levi rió tomándole de las manos a la vez que lo recostaba.

\- Córtala ya hermoso, puedo encargarme ahora.

La mano de Levi fue hasta las mejillas de Eren, acercándole gentilmente para tomar sus labios al tiempo que le empujaba suavemente en la cama con él, sin acostarse del todo cual si presintiera que eso ya sería demasiado. En lugar de eso, sólo se sentó al borde de la cama con Eren y lo beso lentamente.

Al fin Levi rompió el beso y miró a Eren, con sus oscuros ojos azules, y de forma gentil, lento lo depositó en la cama dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras Eren respiraba agitado.

\- No tengas miedo, bebé. Cuidaré de ti.

Era tan estúpido creerse aquello, estúpido el mirarlo y confiar que Levi sentía esas palabras, que Levi en verdad cuidaría de él sin lastimarlo. No sólo físicamente, porque Eren no creía que él estaba hablando de eso, sino en otro sentido.

Pero lo hizo. Confió en Levi y se lo dijo, ganándose una brillante sonrisa y un beso gentil. La cama era gigante, suave y cubierta de tul, cualquiera podía perderse ahí dentro.

Eren en verdad no se dio cuenta de nada de eso, demasiado envuelto con la palpitante sospecha de que probablemente perdería su virginidad justo ahí, en esa cama, con ese hombre hermoso.

Eren ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica, una de sus manos se irguió hasta la mejilla de Levi, casi rozándole el pómulo.

\- Eres tan hermoso, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo?

En verdad no lo entendía. No hizo pucheros ni nada, pero no estaba siquiera cerca de la liga de Levi.

Pero Levi parecía estar en desacuerdo sacudiendo la cabeza y habló entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Porque tú eres bello a tu manera, Eren. No como algo que aparecería en las páginas de una revista, sino como algo real. Algo honesto, real y verdadero. Es algo que pocos poseen. No lo menosprecies tan fácilmente.

Eren no pudo siquiera discutir, no cuando Levi estaba mirándole con tanta sinceridad y deseo brillando en sus preciosos ojos. Levi sacudió la cabeza otra vez flexionándose hasta inclinarse sobre sus caderas.

Deja de pensar tanto y déjame mostrarte, sólo siéntelo.

Como si a éste punto tuviera otra opción, pensó Eren. La mano de Levi comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente, botón por botón, Eren estaba preguntándose dónde había terminado su chamarra cuando ese mismo pensamiento fue arrebatado de su mente por Levi dejando su camisa libre de los pantalones haciendo estallar el último botón al abrirlo. Los nervios le invadieron de nuevo cuando Levi abrió los pliegues de la camisa, acariciándole el pecho y el estómago. Eren no era gordo bajo ningún concepto, pero tenía unos rollitos alrededor de la pansa y nada similar a los abdominales tipo lavadero o tableta de chocolate.

\- No vas a pintar ningún desnudo mío en el futuro - murmuró en tono autocritico y falsamente ligero.

\- Basta ya, eres hermoso.

Levi agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso al pecho desnudo de Eren, haciendo que este contuviera el aliento.

Era imposible sentir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera deseo cuando Levi parecía tan cautivado. Eren permaneció tendido, apenas respirando mientras Levi levantó sus ojos hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de deslizarse hacia abajo un poco y darle una lamida al estómago de Eren, riéndose cuando éste saltó.

\- Eres comestible, ¿lo sabías? Quiero saborear cada parte de ti - Eren pensó que, en lo personal, eso sonaba como un buen plan. Estiró su mano hacia el cabello de Levi, tan brilloso y suave que estaba allí cosquilleándole los dedos.

\- a este punto, no creo que "no" sea una verdadera palabra de mi vocabulario, Levi.

La sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó y la respiración de Eren se disparó de sus propios pulmones cuando Levi tomó eso como una invitación y deslizó su cabeza incluso más para deslizar la lengua a través del contorno del miembro erecto de Eren sobre los jeans. Cielos... su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un jadeo. Miró hacia el techo y gimió al sentir la boca de Levi moviéndose candentemente sobre él. Incluso a través de los pantalones pudo sentir el calor húmedo y se preguntó casi sin aliento como se sentiría sobre la piel desnuda. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a descubrirlo.

Eren subió un poco apoyándose en sus codos y su estómago se tensó ante la vista de su amante mirándole, la lengua de Levi tanteando sobre el incipiente bulto en sus pantalones.

\- Jesús, Levi...

Él nunca usaba el nombre del señor tan en vano en su vida pero se imaginó que estaba bien porque a este punto dudaba de que fuera a recibir alguna ayuda por ese lado de todos modos.

Levi alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa y llevó sus manos hacia el botón de los jeans de Eren.

\- Y aún no he comenzado precioso.

Sus ojos eran maliciosos, pero paró un segundo, dándole a Eren la oportunidad de detenerlo. Eren ni siquiera lo consideró. Estaba en trance por ese hombre, tan hermoso, tan pícaro y tan tentador. No podría parar ahora ni siquiera aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

Levi desabotonó los jeans gentilmente, bajando la bragueta con lentitud. Eren juraba haberse olvidado cómo respirar mientras esperaba con ahogada anticipación gimiendo por lo bajo cuando los dedos largos de Levi se internaron en sus pantalones y sacaron su miembro con gentileza. La vista de su miembro erecto y enrojecido en las bellas manos de Levi era... no había palabras para describirlo. Era irreal, inesperado y shockeante pero al mismo tiempo era increíblemente erótico. Eren se estremeció y trago fuerte. Miró hacia abajo y supo, lógicamente, que debía de hacer algo, decir algo, o ser más que un participante pero se sentía congelado, esperando en vilo a que Levi hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Por suerte para él, Levi parecía entenderlo y no pareció importarle, cuando él agachó la cabeza y tomo el sexo de Eren en su húmeda boca, Eren casi saltó fuera de la cama.

\- ... Joder...

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que las sensaciones se apoderaron de él en una espiral a través de sus venas como el calor fundido. Nunca había sentido nada como aquello ni imaginando que algo pudiera sentirse tan bien. Estiró la mano hacia abajo y gentilmente acaricio la nuca de Levi, abriendo los ojos y dándole una sonrisa temblorosa cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

Levi probablemente debía devolverle la sonrisa, pero al instante siguiente bajo la boca y engulló completamente el miembro de Eren en ese húmedo infierno, haciendo que Eren se olvidara de todo de sí mismo; olvidó su nombre, cómo pensar, respirar y hacer cualquier cosa salvo reaccionar ante Levi y su delicioso placer.

Entonces él comenzó a succionar y Eren estaba indeciso entre desear que nunca parase y querer alejarlo de un empujón porque eso era demasiado abrumador. Se tensó y jadeó, encogiéndosele el estómago en sorprendente placer, abriendo la boca, y no hubiera podido dejar de mirar aunque lo hubiera intentado.

\- ... Dios... Levi, eres... Dios...

Incoherente, sí. Inteligible, sí. Pero no le importaba, no podía hacerlo cuando el hombre más hermoso del mundo estaba haciéndole sentir como nunca se había sentido antes y quería que nunca parase. Gimió y cerró el puño entre las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con la otra mano acariciando la nuca de Levi al tiempo que esa boca malvada trabajaba arriba y abajo por sobre el miembro de Eren. Levi daba la impresión de sentir mucho más de lo que parecía y Eren estaba a punto de avergonzarse él mismo.

Lentamente dejó ir a Eren dejando oír un suave "pop" y se alzó con una amplia sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Tanto así, mi bebé? Oh, entonces el resto te va a gustar mucho más, confía en mi.

\- Lo hago.

La voz de Eren sonó temblorosa y sin aire, pero la reacción en Levi fue impresionante: su rostro se suavizó y la mueca ladina fue remplazada con una vulnerabilidad que le dijo a Eren que quizás no mucha gente había confiado en Levi en su vida. Se preguntó por qué, pero no pudo preguntar porque Levi trepó por sobre su cuerpo y reclamó sus labios.

Eren pudo saborearse a sí mismo mientras Levi lo besaba. No era un beso demandante como el de antes sino un suave, gentil gesto de adoración hacia su boca, casi reverencial, e hizo a Eren gimotear y temblar sobre sus rodillas como una colegiala.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Levi, abrazándose a él como una roca en la tormenta, una tormenta que Levi estaba creando. Parecía tan natural buscarle para tener seguridad, confort. Era lo más extraño, Eren apenas conocía a Levi pero sentía una conexión que no podía negar, la verdad sea dicha, la había sentido desde el principio.

Eren jadeó sin aliento cuando el beso terminó y sintió a Levi quitándole los jeans por completo antes de continuar con sus propias ropas. Eren miró, imposibilitado de apartar la vista mientras que Levi se ponía de pie cubierto de sudor y su playera voló a algún rincón desconocido del cuarto. Incluso la vergüenza no entró en juego cuando su visión estaba llena por completo con el hombre que se le uniría en la cama.

Movió la cabeza cuando Levi se acercó queriendo mirarlo. Lo recostó sobre su espalda con gentileza, poniéndose de rodillas y paseando la mirada sobre él con su propia modestia olvidada ante semejante perfección. Los músculos de Levi eran delgados y fluidos, destilando poder líquido debajo de esa piel de vainilla francesa, suave y pálida absolutamente hermosa. Eren extendió y deslizó una mano casi con reverencia por sobre el pecho de Levi sin siquiera pensar en su propia desnudez.

\- Eres tan hermoso... - susurró las palabras casi con temor y sonrió suavemente al tiempo que se encontraba con los ojos de Levi.

Levi se ruborizó un poquito, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida sin decir nada. A Eren no le importó el silencio, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando al hombre a su lado. Su mirada siguió el mismo recorrido de su mano, pasando el pulgar en círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Sonrió un poco cuando los músculos de Levi saltaron y pudo darse cuenta de que era un poco cosquilludo. Quizás debería explorar aquello en otra ocasión sin embargo, de momento, estaba más interesado en ver a Levi retorciéndose por otras razones.

Había algo en Levi que hacía que Eren quisiera ser salvaje, hacer cosas con las que nunca soñó y experimentar cosas que antes sólo había imaginado. Se sentía como un extraño en un mundo diferente y en él podía explorar libremente todas esas fantasías que había encerrado dentro de sí por miedo a ser un pecador, a ser un rarito, a ser menos de lo que su familia esperaba que él fuera. Aquí él podía ser Eren, sólo Eren, no Eren Jeager, gran hermano, querido hijo y nieto favorito. Aquí era el amante de Levi, nada más y nada menos, y era todo lo que él quería ser en ese momento.

Deslizó la mano mucho más abajo jugando audazmente con los rizos castaños de la base del miembro de Levi y sus ojos se entrecerraron, disfrutando cuando Levi jadeó. Eren sonrió, sintiendo un poco de poder al saber que podía darle placer a Levi, al provocar tal reacción.

Envalentonado, Eren deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo por sobre la piel desnatada de sus delgados muslos apretados, preguntándose cómo Levi se mantenía en forma cuando pintaba todo el día. Aunque, para ser justos, realmente no sabía que es lo que Levi hacia en el día. Por lo que sabía, Levi bien podría dedicarle sólo una pequeña parte de su tiempo a su arte, aunque probablemente no fuera el caso. Todos los artistas eran parecidos en eso cuando la musa les golpeaba, dejaban todo para sumergirse en su propia droga, su creatividad, excluyéndose todo lo demás.

Tomo un respiro y se atrevió a pasar su dedo hacia adentro para acariciar el miembro de Levi, con el estómago saltándole ante la sensación de la sedosa carne caliente. Había sentido el suyo propio, por supuesto, pero era completamente diferente e hizo que su aliento se volviera rápido y errático. Dios, este hombre era precioso y Eren apenas podía creer que era real, que estaba ahí, y que iban a hacer el amor.

¿O sólo a coger? No lo sabía y francamente no le importaba. Él solo sabía que deseaba peste hombre y que Levi lo deseaba. Eso hacía que todo estuviera bien en lo que a él respecta y no pensaba mirar más allá de eso. Rodeó la base del miembro de Levi con su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

Podía hacerlo porque, la verdad, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre masturbar a alguien más y masturbarse a uno mismo? Ninguna, y él sabía cómo le gustaba así que asumió que lo mismo valía para Levi.

Al parecer lo hacía, si el arqueo de las caderas de su amante y el gemido irregular servían de indicación. Eren sintió la confianza recorriéndole fuertemente por dentro. Con cada reacción, cada sonido jadeante de los labios de Levi, supo que podía hacer eso y no cagarla por completo.

Al final rezó porque la última cosa que quería hacer era joderla de alguna manera y terminar como un tonto delante de Levi. No podría ni soportarlo. Eren besó el cuello de Levi suavemente, necesitando esconder su rostro un minuto mientras se re orientaba. Al final pudo calmarse un poco y levantó la cabeza. Se encontró con la mirada de Levi y reinició los apretujones sobre su miembro, mirando con erótica fascinación las reacciones que cruzaban el bello rostro de Levi. Entonces Levi descendió la mano para rodearle el puño con ella y Eren frenó, creyendo que estaba haciéndolo mal.

Levi rió.

\- ... Lo haces de maravilla, bebé, pero sigue así y no podré hacerte el amor... al menos no por un rato - Levi ladeó la cabeza - a menos que prefieras hacer esto. Créeme, no me importa - Eren lo consideró, entonces sacudió la cabeza liberando el agarre sobre el caliente y erecto miembro.

\- No... Quiero que tú... - sonrió un poco nervioso a la vez que forzaba a las palabras salir de su boca - quiero que me hagas el amor.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron ante esto y cambió su posición hasta hundir su mano entre los cabellos de Eren y hacerlo girar sobre su espalda al tiempo que reclamaba sus labios en un beso de tornillo. Una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre la cadera de Eren y Levi frotó su muslo por sobre toda la longitud del miembro de Eren.

Eren se sintió como si todo el mundo se inclinara sobre su eje con ese beso y se rindió a él por completo, con el cuerpo laxo y flexible en los brazos de Levi. Apenas si dio un respingo cuando sintió el primer dedo lubricado penetrarle, abriendo bien las piernas y arqueando sus caderas en invitación.

Esto estaba bien, perfectamente correcto, y se sentía demasiado bien como para siquiera considerarlo malo. Se dejó perder en ello, dejó que su ser se fundiera entre los brazos de Levi y aunque se estremeció cuando el segundo dedo se unió al primero le dio la bienvenida, sabiendo que eso significaba que pronto Levi estaría en su interior, y que lo disfrutarían ambos. Podría ser sólo sexo para otros pero, para Eren, era mucho más. Estaba quejándose por entero en las manos de ese hombre, desnudándose a sí mismo en más de un sentido y, sea cual sea la razón, no lo asustaba. Levi rompió el beso y cambió, poniéndose un condón y más lubricante antes de que sus ojos coincidieran con los de Eren como su le preguntara. Eren no lo dudó.

Enredó sus piernas sobre las caderas de Levi y asintió, sonriéndole, y pudo jurar que vio un atisbo de humedad en los ojos de Levi a la vez que se hundía lentamente en su interior y enterraba el rostro en la curva del cuello de Eren con un gruñido bajo.

Era lo más maravilloso que Eren había sentido nunca. La presión, el estiramiento, y la sensación de estar lleno, todo eclipsado por el sentimiento de más cercano a Levi de lo que había estado nunca con ningún otro ser humano sobre el planeta. Esta cosa especial entre ambos formó un lazo. Eren sabía que eran sólo ilusiones, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

No había dolor, sólo la sensación de totalidad. Se envolvió cómodamente alrededor de su amante y beso el hombro de Levi suavemente. Las palabras "te amo" se trabaron en su lengua pero las mantenía en su interior, diciéndolas en su mente, con su cuerpo, sus labios y sus ojos sin querer arruinar el momento. Estaba muy seguro de que Levi se daría cuenta de todos modos, incluso aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Eren estaba allí, mirando los oscuros ojos azul zafiro que se oscurecieron aún más como pasión de rosa, y supo que estaba perdido. Había caído perdidamente enamorado por ese hombre enigmático e inusual. Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Solo diré que se viene el lemon? :v


	7. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Eren se arqueó hacia él, con los ojos cerrados, mezclando su aliento. Se sentía como si sus almas estuvieran trabadas la una a la otra. Era una sensación increíble y tuvo la impresión de que, por mundano que Levi pudiera ser, su amante no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Eso hizo sentir mejor a Eren, le alegró pensar que de alguna manera, él era especial, que podría darle a Levi algo que simplemente los demás no podían. Sin importar que muchos novatos ingenuos hubieran encontrado el camino a esta cama y a los brazos de Levi, Eren era especial.

Independientemente de si era cierto o no, él no lo sabía, pero se sentía bien al pensarlo. No tenía mucho tiempo para otros pensamientos, cuando Levi comenzó a moverse dentro de él, apoyándose en las manos y balanceando sus caderas al principio lentamente para permitir que Eren se ajustara.

Eren terminó con eso más que rápido, apartando las caderas con fuerza para luego encontrarse con las suyas, y atrapando así con fuerza el miembro de Levi, ganándose un gruñido y luego un gemido bajo y los fortísimos, rápidos empujes que su cuerpo necesitaba.

\- Eren, bebé... te sientes tan bien - Levi gemía y el sonido irregular de su voz hizo que las entrañas de eren giraran gratamente. Hizo a Levi sentirse de la misma manera, tan bien que su amante ni siquiera podía hablar con normalidad.

\- Tu también - le susurró a su vez, mientras se arqueaba más cerca. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Levi, las manos ansiosas vagando por su espalda y hombros, delineándolos. Él no quería olvidar nunca la manera en que Levi se sentía, si esto no sucedía otra vez más.

Quería estar seguro de que cuando tuviera ochenta años recordaría con viva claridad cada aliento, cada roce, cada sensación abrumadora de aquel momento.

Su respiración se heló en la garganta cuando Levi levantó una de las piernas de Eren sobre el hombro, el cambio de postura permitía una penetración más profunda, cuando Eren había jurado que era imposible para Levi estar más dentro de él.

Los sonidos de la pasión llenaron el aire del desván, Eren tuvo una fantasía, un pensamiento melancólico de que estaba dejando su propia marca, que tal vez Levi le oiría aquí, sintiéndolo, después de que Eren se hubiera ido. Le dio ganas de dejar su marca de otras maneras, y antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la cabeza de las almohadas y se prendió del arco de la garganta de Levi.

\- Oh, mierda - Levi soltó la exclamación y Eren sonrió para sus adentros.

Encogió los dedos en la espalda de Levi, saboreando cada embate que le daba, y luego Eren echó su cabeza hacia atrás, una oleada de posesión lo llenaba cuando vio que le había dejado una pequeña magulladura, marcando a Levi dónde latía una vena.

El ritmo de Levi aumentó, entrando más rápido y busco el miembro de Eren. El estímulo añadido fue más de lo que Eren podía soportar, haciéndole gritar. Cerró sus ojos y todo lo que podía hacer era aguantar y rezar que si salía de ésta fuera de una pieza. Lo dudaba, Levi estaba haciéndole llorar y Eren de alguna manera sabía que nunca, jamás, sería el mismo.

Deseaba que durara para siempre, pero su virgen cuerpo tenía poco control y en poco tiempo, Eren pudo sentir que su orgasmo aumentaba. A pesar de que trató de detenerlo, no pudo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su amante sonrió dulcemente, comprendiendo lo que pasaba y acelerando sus embestidas. Eren sintió una oleada de calor, sabiendo que Levi quería que se corriera con él, gritó en un tenso arco cuando la mano de Levi, entre sus cuerpos, acompasó su ritmo al de sus embestidas.

Ese fue el último empujón que necesitó. Eren se aferró desesperadamente a Levi, estirándose y apretando sus ojos cerrados, cuando las sensaciones abrumadoras se apoderaron de él, su miembro palpitando y desbordándose sobre el acariciante puño de Levi. El placer de su propio orgasmo no tenía comparación, sin embargo, con ver y sentir el de Levi. Le robó el aliento.

Después, permanecieron jadeantes y enredados, los cuerpos sudorosos y sus miembros manchados en las desordenadas cubrecamas.

Eren no se preocupó de su semen, ni del sudor que cubría su cuerpo y al parecer a Levi tampoco. Parecía que se abrazaban como si el otro fuera a desaparecer si le dejaban apartarse.

Finalmente, Levi rompió el hechizo, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Eren. Se apoyó en su codo, y peinó con suavidad hacia atrás los mechones húmedos de Eren, una sonrisa curvaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, hermoso? - por primera vez, Eren no se erizó cuando Levi lo llamo así. Tendido en la cama de Levi, desnudo y saciado, sudoroso y enrojecido... se sintió hermoso. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, las manos aun seguían perezosamente sobre Levi, incapaz de dejar de tocarlo.

\- Mejor que bien, ¿Y tú?

Levi sonrió un poco más y asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose para acariciar con sus labios los de Eren ligeramente. Eren pudo probar la combinación de sexo y sudor en él, el mismo olor que impregnaba el aire alrededor de ellos. Él pensó frívolamente que si alguien pudiera embotellar la esencia de sexo con Levi, podría hacer una fortuna.

Eren gimió suavemente cuando Levi salió de él, sintiéndose vacío y no gustándole eso, pero antes de que pudiera lamentar la pérdida, Levi estaba pasándoles rápidamente a una parte seca de la cama, y tirando de él para abrazarlo. El sol penetró por las sucias ventanas y envió la más suave, irreal luz de la tarde. Eren suspiró y sonrió, acurrucándose en los brazos de Levi y permitiéndose sentir la dulzura del momento.

Su tío Zeke siempre le decía que los colores se desvanecían tan rápido, que tomara las fotos que pudiera en el momento. Sabía que Zeke quería decir que debía mantener los recuerdos y aferrarse a ellos, ésta fue la primera vez que podía recordar conscientemente hacerlo.

Eren estuvo allí cuando la luz del sol se desvaneció, en una cama desordenada, con el hombre más bello del mundo y tomó una foto de ella para su memoria, a sabiendas de que cuando tuviera ochenta años sería capaz de olerlo, degustarlo, sentirlo.

Debieron hacerse quedado dormidos, porque cuando Eren abrió los ojos la oscuridad los había rodeado. Bostezó, frotándose los ojos un poco y lo primero que registro fue la falta del cuerpo caliente a su costado.

Se incorporó lentamente, sacudiendo su cabello y mirando a su alrededor, se relajó y sonrió cuando vio a Levi en su caballete en la sala, perdido en su trabajo, usando solo un par de jeans gastados que colgaban hacia abajo y parecía que habían pasado mejores días.

Eren pasó al borde de la cama, envolviendo la sábana alrededor suyo, y cruzando la habitación, para luego acurrucarse en el sofá para observarlo. Un par de minutos después, estaba seguro que Levi no había reparado en él, pero luego su amante dejo a un lado el pincel y volvió la cabeza para sonreírle. Eren sintió el vuelco del corazón en su pecho.

\- Buenas noches, hermoso. ¿Dormiste bien? - Eren asintió.

\- ¿Qué estás pintando? - Levi miró hacia atrás en el caballete, que estaba a espaldas de Eren, una sonrisa indescifrable tirando de sus labios antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría pintar aparte de mi musa? - la curiosidad de Eren se despertó, preguntándose cómo se vería. Levi había comenzado la pintura en la sala de arte, pero ahora Eren había estado desnudo y dormido en su cama. Estaba tentado a preguntar para verlo, pero sabía que la mayoría de los artistas no les gusta compartir sus trabajos hasta que terminan.

\- ¿Todavía sigues con esa cosa de la musa? - Levi asintió con la cabeza. Dejó caer el pincel en una lata de plástico, puso una lona sobre el caballete y vino a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Eren, sonriéndole.

\- Definitivamente. Me inspiras, no había pintado así desde hace semanas, quizá incluso meses. Parecía que mi musa había desaparecido cuando tú te presentaste justo a tiempo, hermoso. Estoy muy contento sobre eso, si estás preguntándotelo - Eren no dijo nada ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo como eso? Bajó la cabeza y miró a Levi por debajo de sus pestañas. Sin saber por qué, de repente Levi gimió y sus ojos brillaron.

\- ¿Qué? - Levi le dirigió una especie de sonrisa indulgente.

\- ¿Realmente no lo sabes, verdad? Demonios, me encanta eso de ti, no tienes idea de tu propio poder. Que Dios me ayude si alguna vez lo descubres bebé - se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de Eren, una mano se deslizó por la espalda desnuda de Eren, dónde la sábana se había caído un poco, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Eren fue de buena gana, no estaba listo para irse a casa y perder esta sensación mágica. El beso se hizo más profundo y se convirtió en algo más, se subió en su regazo y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi.

Sólo un breve tirón y la sábana ya estaba abajo, y Eren ya estaba cabalgando sobre las delgadas caderas de Levi, empezó a temblar cuando las manos de su amante se deslizaron alrededor de sus caderas, y luego alrededor de la curva de su trasero, tirando de él más cerca. El miembro de Levi se movió contra él y Eren gimió.

Inclinó la cabeza para permitir un mayor acceso a Levi, sus lenguas se enredaron y sintió una de las manos de Levi cambiar, anticipando un contacto más íntimo, cuando el sonido de un teléfono celular partió el silencio, sorprendiendo a los dos.

Eren levantó la cabeza, jadeando suavemente y teniendo una visión borrosa. Levi gimió, y le besó fuerte y brevemente antes de pasar de él a la cama. La mirada de Levi se disculpó cuando abrió el teléfono celular.

\- ¿Sí?

Eren al principio pensó que no era nada importante y esperaba que Levi colgara y volviera para terminar el delicioso pre-sexo que le estaba haciendo. En lugar de eso escuchó a Levi hablar un poco con alguien y finalmente, colgó, dando a Eren una mirada de disculpa que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

\- Lo siento, hermoso, tengo que salir un rato.

Eren no trato de ocultar su decepción y la incomodidad que sintió al estar ahí sentado, desnudo y duro, y que el hombre que quería y acababa de hacerle el amor sencillamente le hubiera dicho que se fuera a casa. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, y trató de alcanzar la sábana blanca. Levi le agarró del brazo y movió la cabeza, se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

\- No te pongas así bebé. Tengo que ir y cubrir a alguien en el trabajo, pero voy a estar de vuelta en un par de horas. ¿Podré ir a verte luego? - Eren miró esos bellos ojos azules y quería decir que sí, pero en su lugar negó con la cabeza, y trato de suavizar la situación mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Debería dormir un poco y tengo un trabajo por terminar. Toma, te voy a dar mi correo electrónico y la mensajería instantánea y todo eso, tal vez podríamos quedar en otro momento, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer en los próximos días.

Levi frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza y soltando el brazo de Eren, lo dejó garabatear en un cuaderno de notas. Eren agarró su ropa y Levi le dio una especie de sonrisa vacilante antes de que entrara al baño, se sintió mucho mejor una vez que dispuso de su ropa, menos vulnerable y menos como un tonto por querer pedirle a Levi que le permitiera quedarse con él en su casa o en la suya, cualquiera hubiera sido perfecta.

Salió y encontró a Levi apoyado en la pared de la puerta, se aclaró la garganta y cambió su voz un poco.

\- Um... así que hablaremos pronto, ¿verdad? - odiaba preguntarlo, sonaba triste, patético y necesitado, pero, joder, lo que sentía por este hombre nunca lo había sentido antes por nadie, y no quería que terminara aún. Levi asintió con la cabeza y lo atrajo con suavidad, paso una mano por el brazo de Eren para luego tomar su mano y llevarla a los labios. Suspiró y luego lo miró a los ojos.

\- Definitivamente hablaremos pronto, hermoso, te lo prometo - sus labios se arquearon un poco - incluso si termino de nuevo en el hospital, intimidaré a las enfermeras hasta que me dejen salir - Eren sonrió, la broma que hizo lo hacía sentirse mejor, sentirse aun más ligero.

\- Está bien, mantente entero - se inclino y tomó su mochila, haciendo una pausa y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Levi para luego darle un profundo, largo y pausado beso. Maldita sea, iba a estar esperando la llamada de Levi. Se retiró, sonrió al ver la expresión aturdida en los ojos de Levi y contento de haber ganado ese punto, se volvió para marcharse.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Qué puedo decir? A decir verdad me encanto, o sea tres capítulos de lemon, ha cambiado toda mi perspectiva completamente :o


	8. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la historia original pertenece a Fae Sutherland.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas. Posible sangrado nasal :o

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Eren miró al teléfono ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido? Está bien, le había dicho a Levi que tenía trabajo y quería dormir, pero honestamente esperaba una llamada aquella noche o por lo menos a la mañana siguiente. Pero ya eran las nueve p.m y todavía nada. Estaba a punto de cabrearse mucho cuando escuchó el sonido delator de su programa de mensajería instantánea. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta su cama, donde se encontraba su portátil, frunciendo el ceño al ver en la pantalla un nombre que no reconocía. ¿Quién mierda era "Spongebob297"? no tenía ni idea así que se sentó, trayendo el portátil a sus rodillas y respondiendo.

 **Greekgeek:** ¿Te conozco?

 **Spongebob297:** Deberías hermoso o si no hice algo muy mal ayer.

La cara de Eren se iluminó y se acomodó en la cama.

 **Greekgeek:** No, creo que hiciste todo perfecto ayer. Bueno, menos la cosa esa de tener que marcharte LOL.

 **Spongebob297:** *arquea las cejas* ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera quedado?

Eren dudó, pero se sentía envalentonado por la falta de contacto cara a cara y respondió.

 **Greekgeek:** Lamerte de pies a cabeza, dejarte lamerme de pies a cabeza, lo que sea. Quizá todo lo anterior.

 **Spongebob297:** ¿De verdad? Vaya, ojalá no hubiera necesitado tanto el dinero, hermoso, definitivamente me habría quedado para eso.

Hubo una pausa y Eren contuvo el aliento.

 **Spongebob297:** Te eché de menos anoche cuando llegué a casa. Me parecía vacía.

Eren se mordió el labio mientras el corazón le retumbaba fuertemente.

 **Greekgeek:** ¿En serio? Ojalá me hubiera quedado, o hubiera vuelto. O te hubiera dejado venir aquí.

 **Spongebob297:** ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Enfadado conmigo?

 **Greekgeek:** No... a lo mejor. Esto suena infantil pero...

 **Spongebob297:** No, acabábamos de tener sexo, para ti era la primera vez. No es infantil querer un poco de tiempo para disfrutarlo.

 **Greekgeek:** Está bien, Levi.

 **Spongebob297:** ¿Lo está? No puedo evitar sentirme como si te alejaras de mí todo el tiempo, a la vez que me das todos los signos de que quieres que me acerque, pero después me mantienes a distancia. Quiero estar más cerca, Eren, pero tienes que dejarme, ¿sabes?

Eren suspiró y por un momento no dijo nada.

 **Spongebob297:** ¿Aún estás ahí?

 **Greekgeek:** Sí... lo siento, no quería hacer eso. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Levi, no sólo el sexo sino... todo. No es justo contigo pero... no quiero que dejes de verme. No quiero no ser una parte de tu vida.

 **Spongebob297:** Bueno, bien, porque no tengo intención de dejarte marchar a ninguna parte, mocoso. ¿Estás ocupado ahora?

 **Greekgeek:** No... ¿Quieres venir?

 **Spongebob297:** se ha desconectado...

Bueno, supuso que ahí estaba su respuesta. Eren suspiró profundamente y cerró el ordenador, empujándolo a un lado de la cama y encogiéndose en una pequeña bola, sintiendo cómo todo su interior dolía.

Sabía que era pedir demasiado, no era responsabilidad de Levi sentarse ahí y esperar, y esperar, y tratar de rogar un poquito de atención de su parte.

Eren sólo deseaba hacerlo intentado un poco más. Pensó que si tuviera un poco más de tiempo, para adaptarse, para estar seguro... pero ya era demasiado tarde, Levi claramente había decidido que, musa o no, Eren no valía tanto la pena.

El golpe en la puerta del vestíbulo captó su atención, pero, Dios, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Quizá nunca. Sin embargo, era persistente, finalmente gruñó y suspiró, levantándose de la cama y bajando airadamente al vestíbulo.

Se quedó paralizado cuando llegó a la sala de estar y vio a Levi a través del cristal, se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Por un segundo no se movió, después se puso en marcha abruptamente, cruzando hasta la puerta y abriéndola. Le parecía surrealista estar ahí de pie y mirarle, cuando diez segundos antes había estado seguro de que Levi había decidido que no quería saber nada de él. ¿Dónde estaba la confianza que había tenido en él la noche anterior? Se preguntó. Se sintió repentina e irremediablemente culpable.

Eren sonrió dubitativamente.

\- Pensé que te habías desconectado porque no me querías más - Levi le lanzó una mirada que decía que era un pensamiento inimaginablemente estúpido. Eren sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - sí, nunca dije que fuera el más listo de la clase. Entra.

Dio un paso atrás y Levi entró al recibidor. Antes de que Eren pudiera cerrar la puerta completamente, se vio atraído hasta los brazos de Levi mientras sus labios le reclamaban en un beso devastador. Soltó el pomo de la puerta, oyendo vagamente cómo se cerraba silenciosamente, toda su atención centrada en el hombre que le abrazaba y en los labios que inundaban sus sentidos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Levi le había levantado, una hazaña nada fácil porque realmente Eren no era pequeño por mucho que se forzara la imaginación, y se abría camino a través del vestíbulo. Eren trató de romper el beso el tiempo suficiente para decirle cuál era su habitación, pero n necesitó hacerlo, Levi lo adivinó a la primera y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaban en su cama.

Se aferró a Levi, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con tanta seguridad como sus cuerpos, y gimió por la fuerza de todo aquello.

No sabía cómo hacía Levi para hacer que todo le diera vueltas tan fácilmente, pero era un hecho, y podía negarlo tanto como podía dejar de respirar.

Eren tomó aire temblorosamente cuando Levi finalmente rompió el beso, mirándole, parpadeando deslumbrado, y recibiendo a cambio una mirada divertida.

\- Quédate ahí hermoso.

Como si se pudiera mover. Se quedó ahí mirando a Levi cuando se levantó y cuidadosamente quitó el portátil de Eren de la cama. No siquiera había pensado en eso, y estuvo agradecido de que Levi sí. Eren no quería ni pensar en tener que explicar a sus profesores que sus trabajos se habían arruinado en un arranque de sexo apasionado.

Eren se irguió apoyándose en los codos, con la atención completamente capturada cuando Levi comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero su camisa, desnudando su hermoso pecho plano, después sus manos fueron a sus jeans. Levi paró antes de terminar de desabrocharlos y se movió para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, girándose y regalando a Eren una sonrisa seductora mientras terminaba de desabrocharse los jeans y se los quitaba despacio. Sus zapatos y sus jeans fueron arrojados a un lado y entonces estuvo desnudo. Y por Dios, era tan hermoso, tan hermoso que Eren deseó fervientemente poder llamarle suyo. Pero realmente no podía, y por un momento eso le puso increíblemente triste.

Levi debió verlo en su rostro y frunció el ceño, acercándose a la cama y recostándose junto a él. Su mano cubrió la mejilla de Eren y su pulgar acaricio la línea de su mandíbula suavemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Eren sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. De ninguna manera se lo iba a decir, de ninguna manera iba a decir que quería que Levi quisiera más de aquello, más que sexo y placer, sino que realmente le quisiera a él.

Levi frunció más el ceño y se sentó.

\- ¿Todavía no confías en mí?

Al principio Eren pensó que debía estar leyéndole la mente, pero después se dio cuenta de que se refería a que Eren no quería contarle en qué estaba pensando.

Se planteó contarle alguna mentira, pero el recuerdo del sentimiento de culpabilidad por no confiar en Levi que había tenido minutos antes era poderoso y Eren suspiró.

\- Yo sólo... eres tan hermoso y tan... ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, diferente, único y estaba pensado que ojalá... ojalá quisieras más. Y ya, ahora me he pasado y he sido estúpido, y te he asustado por ser pegajoso o algo así. Genial - Levi negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa.

\- No me estas asustando Eren. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que quiero? Puede que te estés preocupando por nada, hermoso, dímelo - Eren frunció el entrecejo pero decidió que si había sido sincero hasta ese punto, bien podía ser sincero el resto del camino.

\- Quiero que quieras más que seco. Quiero que quieras... estar conmigo - contuvo el aliento y esperó el rechazo, con el corazón retumbándole.

Levi no dijo nada en un minuto, y Eren estaba al borde de la hiperventilación cuando sintió una mano en su barbilla alzándole la cabeza y encontró unos ojos amables.

\- Eren, te estás preocupando por nada, cariño. Si todo lo que quisiera fuera sexo no creo que persiguiera a un virgen para conseguirlo. Eres mi musa, mi inspiración y no sólo quiero follarte. Quiero conservarte a mi lado - Eren parpadeó y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Eres fetichista con las musas? - no estaba en su mejor momento. Levi se echó a reír.

\- No. En realidad sí soy fetichista, pero no creo que estés preparado para eso todavía - a Eren le picó la curiosidad y olvidó que estaba nervioso, demasiado feliz porque Levi le había dicho justo lo que quería oír y preguntándose cuál era su fetiche.

\- Dímelo. No tengo mucha experiencia, pero no soy tonto, leo mucho. No me vas a asustar - Levi arqueó las cejas y pareció dudar, después suspiró.

\- Oh, val, soy adicto al manga - Eren ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Le fruta? - aquello arrancó otra carcajada a Levi. Okey, a lo mejor no era la fruta.

\- No, el manga. Son cómics japoneses. Suelen estar muy orientados al yaoi - Eren le dirigió otra mirada vacía y Levi rió y le rodeó con sus brazos - eres adorable ¿lo sabes? - Eren no estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver no saber qué era el manga o el yaoi con ser adorable, pero no podía negar que le agradaba que Levi pensara eso de él. Sonrió y deslizó los brazos en torno al cuello de Levi.

\- Supongo que debería devolverte el favor y contarte alguno de mis fetiches, ¿No? ¿Quieres oírlo? - Levi alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

\- Oh, sí, hermoso, dímelo - sus ojos centellearon divertidos y Eren pensó que nunca había visto nada ni nadie tan hermoso antes. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó con sus labios la oreja de Levi.

\- Encuentro que me estoy volviendo adicto y estoy desarrollando un fetiche por ti.

Eren sintió una oleada de calor en sus mejillas con esa confesión, pero, Dios, era tan cierta. No había podido parar de pensar en aquel hombre desde el día en que le conoció, todos los lugares y todas las cosas le recordaban a Levi. Se había colado en su mente, en su corazón y en su alma y Eren no quería para nada sacarle de ahí. Le gustaba que estuviera ahí, le parecía que Levi pertenecía ahí, llenaba todos los lugares que habían estado vacíos antes.

Levi gruñó y deslizó una mano hasta los mechones castaños y alborotados de Eren, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y mirándole a los ojos. Eren no tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que la boca de Levi estuviera sobre la suya y decidiera que no estaba tan mal si lo único que Levi le quería era para el sexo porque estaba descubriendo una creciente adicción a eso también.

Eren se aferró a su amante, devolviéndole el beso con fervor, gimiendo y sintiendo cómo las manos de Levi tiraban de su ropa. Se vieron obligados a romper el beso para sacar la camiseta de Eren por encima de su cabeza y después Levi le colocó de espaldas en la cama y sintió como le quitaba también los jeans. Finalmente estuvo tan desnudo como Levi y para ser alguien que nunca había hecho eso hasta la noche anterior, no lo parecía porque yacía allí sin vergüenza, contemplando a Levi, pareciendo invitarle a mirarle y tocarle todo lo que quisiera.

Levi hizo exactamente eso, su mano de largos dedos yendo al encuentro del cuerpo de Eren y comenzando por sus piernas. Eren contuvo el aliento mientras Levi las acariciaba con los dedos en toda su longitud y sobre las caderas, explayándose en la curva de cada una. Levi sonrió.

\- Tienes las caderas perfectas, ¿lo sabes? Parecen hechas para mis manos.

Eren no miró hacia otro lado, imaginando esas manos en sus caderas, tirando de ellas para encontrarse con las embestidas de Levi. Tembló con el recuerdo de cómo había sido tener a Levi enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo.

Era algo que las palabras nunca podrían abarcar, la sensación de ser penetrado. Era como desnudar todo tu ser para otra persona, hacerle parte de ti.

Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos filosóficos, alargando el brazo para llevar una mano gentil hasta la cabeza de Levi y hacia abajo, hacia la curva de su cuello. Era tan hermoso.

Eren nunca había pensado que conseguiría que un hombre tan increíble le deseara, le tocara, le amara y le... eeeehhh. "No, Eren. No te ama, deja de pensar eso. Eso es sólo alimentar el herirte a ti mismo a largo plazo. Puede que dijera que quería más pero... no. Sólo déjalo".

Eren observó mientras Levi subía por su cuerpo despacio, su boca y su lengua liderando el camino, sus hermosas manos detrás. Sintió la húmeda punta del miembro de Levi creando un reguero por su pierna, hacia arriba, mientras se movía, estremeciéndose sabiendo que lo tenía duro y listo para él, y Eren deseó que su amante estuviera ya dentro de él.

Eren inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando la lengua de Levi se arrastró por su cuello, encontrando el camino hasta su boca, y Eren abrió los labios ávidamente. Gruñó con el sabor de Levi, tan exótico y especiado, y sólo una pizca de dulce. Cuando Levi rompió el beso, Eren le sonrió deslumbrado.

\- Sabes tan bien - Levi sonrió.

\- Una vez conocí un travestí llamado Hanji que dijo lo mismo. Claro que yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba borracho en Tijuana, así que no recuerdo el contexto exacto... - Eren le dio un empujón juguetón y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Cállate, estoy tratando de ponerme serio. Sexy y seductor, ya sabes. No me estás ayudando - Levi sonrió maliciosamente e instó a Eren para que se tumbara totalmente en la cama, estirándose sobre él con una larga pierna anclada sobre Eren para sujetarle ahí.

\- ... Tú ya eres sexy y seductor, hermoso. No tienes que intentar serlo.

Y así de rápido Levi tuvo a Eren sin respiración, dispuesto a darle cualquier maldita cosa que desease sólo para oírle decirle esa clase de cosas. Quería ser eso para Levi, ser la cosita sexy a la que un hombre como Levi estaba probablemente acostumbrado. Sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo y eso le hacía sentir inseguro.

Pero en esos momentos Levi le sonreía, le tocaba y le besaba y Eren olvidaba todo sobre sentirse inseguro. Era un poco difícil tener problemas de autoestima cuando el hombre más delicioso del mundo estaba adorándote como si fueses su dios personal. Por supuesto, para Levi eso quizá no estuviera muy lejos de la verdad realmente parecía tomarse el asunto de la musa muy enserio.

Eren dejó escapar los pensamientos de su cabeza y se removió debajo de Levi, intentando colocarle en una posición donde Eren pudiera abrir las piernas, pero Levi parecía no tener prisa por moverse, ni tampoco por meterse en materia y hacerle el amor a Eren. No, parecía satisfecho sólo yaciendo allí y mordisqueando su cuello, y balanceándose contra la cadera de Eren, y volviéndole completamente loco.

Gimió de frustración.

\- Levi... - el mencionado levantó la cabeza de donde la tenía, aún mordisqueando la clavícula de Eren, y alzó una de sus delgadas cejas.

\- ¿Sí, mi musa?

\- Te deseo... - Levi sonrió dulcemente, todo inocencia y luz, pero Eren no se lo tragó ni por un momento.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí. Bien, porque yo también te deseo. Quiero que te deseo. Quiero que te contorsiones, que gimas y, si consigo lo que quiero, cosa que normalmente hago, quiero que grites tan fuerte que tu pobre compañero de habitación se pregunte si debería llamar a la policía porque claramente estás siendo asesinado aquí dentro - Eren no pudo evitar reírse, pese a que estaba tentado a abofetearle también.

\- Eres perverso. Perverso y malo, y maldito seas por ser tan jodidamente encantador al mismo tiempo. Eres uno de esos... esos súcubos de los que hablan en la mitología antigua. Atrayendo a hombres y dándoles tanto placer que no se dan cuenta o no les importa que les hayas succionado su fuerza vital - Levi le guiño un ojo y le dirigió otra sonrisa inocente, volviendo a succionar y mordisquear la clavícula de Eren, moviéndose ahora a lo largo de la suave curva de su hombro.

\- Mmmm... succionar tu fuerza vital. Me gusta cómo suena.

Eren tembló violentamente. La forma en que los ojos de Levi se encendieron y el modo en que su lengua salió para lamer sus labios antes de volver a bajar la cabeza fue suficiente para hacerle arrodillarse, si no fuera porque ya estaba tumbado.

Levi descendió por el pecho de Eren, la lengua trazando círculos alrededor de su pezón, y Eren se arqueó, gimiendo. Levi alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa diabólica y Eren se quedó sin aliento, temblando levemente, preguntándose para qué era esa mirada.

\- ¿Por qué... por qué me miras así?

\- Estaba pensando ahora mismo. Me recuerdas a esos dibujos en el Kama Sutra. Todos exóticos, hermosos y clásicos - Eren se ablandó con eso y sacudió la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Realmente eres algo excepcional. ¿Quién dice ese tipo de cosas? - nadie salvo Levi, y a Eren le encantaba. Le encantaba oír esas cosas de su amante, y la mirada diabólica que Levi tenía en sus hermosos ojos que hacía que a Eren le fallaran las rodillas. Levi sonrió y pellizcó el pezón de Eren.

\- Digo este tipo de cosas porque son verdad. Naciste en la época equivocada. Hace quinientos años habrías sido el chico más deseado en toda Grecia - Eren se quedó nuevamente sin aliento y Levi le sonrió - quiero ir a Grecia algún día, quizá pudieras venir conmigo y podríamos bautizar algunas de esas ruinas. Hacer el amor en el templo de Afrodita.

Oh, ese era un pensamiento encantador. Eren tenía la sensación de que seguiría con él y conseguir que Levi quisiera que se quedara. Aún no podía creerse que fuera real. Seguía esperando despertarse y descubrir que todo había sido un maravilloso sueño.

Levi se deslizó sobre él, su boca recorriendo el estómago de Eren para juguetear con su ombligo, mordisqueando la suave piel, el leve bulto que Eren odiaba pero que Levi parecía encontrar, si no excitante, al menos encantador. Eren se arqueó y sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente. El aliento se detuvo en su garganta cuando Levi aceptó la invitación y deslizó una mano para cubrir su miembro y sus testículos con una mano, apretando suavemente y acariciando la sensible piel con sus largos dedos.

Eren gimió y se irguió sobre los codos, mirando a su amante, jadeando suavemente, el corazón se detuvo en su pecho cuando los ojos de Levi se elevaron para encontrarse con los suyos al tiempo que se colocaba incluso más abajo y su sensual boca revoloteaba sobre el miembro de Eren. El endiablado juego de la lengua de Levi lamiendo el glande envió olas de placer a través de Eren.

Sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, sentándose e instando a Levi a tumbarse de espaldas, girándose a un lado para estirarse junto a él. Lanzó a Levi una pequeña sonrisa seductora.

\- Yo también quiero jugar - Levi gruñó y le acarició el pelo con una mano.

\- Juega todo lo que quieras hermoso, soy todo tuyo.

Oh, cuánto deseaba Eren que fuera verdad. Que fuera verdad para siempre. Pero no se atrevía a creer tal cosa, se limitaría a tomar lo que tenía y sentirse agradecido.

Bajó la cabeza para seguir el camino que la boca de Levi había trazado sobre su propio cuerpo, devolviéndole el favor y mordisqueando los pezones de Levi, su duro estómago, hasta que alcanzó su entrepierna. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el duro miembro de Levi y dudó. Eren nunca había hecho algo así antes y estaba flaqueando interiormente ante la idea de hacerlo mal o decepcionar a Levi.

No, se dijo a sí mismo, nunca aprendería si no lo intentaba. Oh, y quería aprender, quería saberlo todo sobre cómo complacer a aquel hermoso hombre.

Así que bajó un poco más y se acomodó, mirando a Levi con los ojos dubitativos.

\- ¿Me dirás si... ya sabes, si lo hago mal? - Levi sólo sonrió.

\- Bebé, no creo que pudieras hacerlo mal aunque lo intentaras, pero sí, te lo prometo.

Tranquilizado, Eren cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Sus labios al principio sólo rozaron su miembro, inhalando la almizclada y pesada esencia de la erección de Levi. Su corazón latía con fuerza por la anticipación. Abrió tentativamente la boca, sacando la lengua y pasándola a lo largo de la suave y caliente piel. Descubrió que no sabía muy diferente a cualquier otro punto que hubiera probado hasta el momento, pero a medida que se deslizó hacia arriba y su lengua lamió la punta del miembro de Levi hubo una explosión de un sabor dulce y embriagador que hizo que el miembro de Eren se moviera bruscamente.

¿Sabía él igual para Levi? Se preguntó Eren. Si era así, entendía por qué Levi había estado tan dispuesto a hacérselo a él. Se preguntó si todos los hombres sabían así de bien. De alguna forma lo dudaba, pensaba que aquel era un sabor único de Levi. Aún así sonrió, contento de que no supiera mal. Había estado preocupado por eso y, tranquilizado, se enfrascó en el trabajo.

Al principio no le succionó, sólo lamiendo arriba y debajo de su polla, a través de la cabeza e introduciendo la lengua levemente en la pequeña hendidura donde el sabor era más intenso, saboreando cada gota que conseguía. Tenía unas ganas insaciables de que Levi se corriera, para ver si sabía tan bien como aquello.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza y hundió su boca todo lo que pudo, hasta que sintió el miembro de Levi tocar en la parte atrás de su garganta y tuvo que volver por miedo a que le dieran arcadas. Sin embargo, a Levi no pareció importarle la falta de práctica, gruñó y arqueó la espalda cuando Eren comenzó a succionar. Eren no estaba seguro de estar haciendo un trabajo tan bueno, pero a Levi parecía gustarle así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo y esperó que, si su amante quería algo diferente, lo diría.

No tuvo oportunidad de comprobar si el semen de Levi sabía bien, porque tras minutos Levi le apartó y se irguió para besarle. Eren jadeó cuando el beso se rompió, lanzándole una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Lo hice mal? - Levi rió roncamente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, bebé, lo hiciste perfecto. Pero tu boca, tan dulce como es, no es donde quiero correrme.

Eren se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió que Levi deslizaba una mano por su espalda desnuda hasta la curva de su culo, y sintió el roce y la lenta penetración de un largo dedo.

Jadeó y dejo caer la frente sobre el hombro de Levi, arqueando la espalda y alzando el culo para permitir una penetración más profunda. Gritó suavemente cuando Levi tocó ese punto interno y se recolocó para sentarse sobre las caderas de su amante. Parte de él quiso rodar sobre su espalda para poder darse prisa y hacerlo mientras que el resto de él quería quedarse allí y dejar que Levi le tocada para siempre.

En su lugar, sintió el otro brazo de Levi rodearle la cintura y sujetarle cerca, tomando la decisión por él. Parecía que Levi le quería tal y como estaba y de ninguna forma Eren iba a discutírselo. Se balanceó un poco, haciendo leves círculos con las caderas y gimió.

\- Levi... yo... junto a la mesa.

Había comprado lubricante. Había pensado que sus mejillas iban a arder de vergüenza, pero la idea de que aquello ocurriera y no tener nada que usar como lubricante era aún más aterrador. Así que se había tragado la aprehensión y lo había comprado. También había condones.

Levi asintió y alargó el brazo para coger el lubricante, aunque por el momento no cogió un condón. En cambio empapó sus dedos y los llevó de vuelta hacia abajo para deslizarlos dentro de Eren, mucho más fácilmente esta vez, y Eren gimió, moviendo más las caderas.

\- Joder... está tan bien, Levi... más.

Y Levi se lo dio, añadiendo un tercer dedo. Eren hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor por la tensión añadida, pero realmente no dolía. Descubrió que si empujaba un poco disminuía mucho la presión y lo hacía mucho menos más agradable. Y entonces Levi estaba jugando con ese punto dentro de él, lo hizo mucho mejor que "agradable", le estaba quemando de adentro hacia afuera.

\- Levi... ahora... - pidió sin respiración, girando la cabeza para mordisquear a lo largo de la mandíbula de Levi y comenzando a separarse cuando Levi alargó un brazo para coger los condones. Sintió el brazo de Levi apretar más su cintura para mantenerle en el sitio.

\- Quédate dónde estás hermoso. Quiero verte montarme - Eren se retorció de vergüenza interiormente, pero no pudo negar que la idea le hacía sentirse débil por el deseo. Asintió y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Levi se puso el condón y le alargó a Eren el tubo de lubricante - prepárame bebé.

Los ojos de Levi eran largos de un azul fundido y Eren se estremeció, asintiendo de nuevo y cogiendo el lubricante con dedos temblorosos. Se las apañó para sacar un poco sin armar un follón y envolvió con sus dedos el miembro de Levi. A pesar del condón, su miembro estaba caliente en su mano, la piel que sabía que era lisa como el satén transformado en duro hierro.

Levi le quitó el lubricante y después cogió las manos de Eren, colocándole de forma que quedaran pecho sobre pecho. Eren se sentó sobre sus caderas y sintió una oleada de ternura cuando Levi le besó gentilmente.

\- Sólo relájate para mí, bebé. Te gustará, puedes controlarlo - Levi bajó una mano, besándole mientras se colocaba en posición y lentamente levantaba las caderas lo suficiente como para hundir sólo la cabeza dentro, haciendo a Eren jadear - eso es, bebé. Ahora sólo siéntate, tan despacio como quieras, y cabálgame.

Eren hizo lo que Levi decía, echando las caderas hacía atrás y hacia abajo, y debilitándose a medida que el miembro de Eren le estiraba, llenándole y, Dios, era tan bueno. Aún lo sentía un poco raro, pero no tanto como para que no fuera bueno, y una vez Levi estuvo completamente dentro, Eren pensó que no cambiaría nada por este sentimiento de estar tan unido a aquel hombre.

Nunca se había sentido tan conectado a nadie y no pensaba que fuera solamente el sexo. Pensó que podría tener mucho más que ver con la conexión que él mismo sentía con Levi. Le asustaba, pero estaba demasiado metido en el éxtasis de tener a Levi dentro como para dejar los pensamientos terminaran de formarse. Ya se preocuparía por eso en otro momento.

Las manos de Levi eran amables en sus caderas, sosteniéndole, y Eren se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando ambas manos junto los hombros de Levi. Sus ojos se encontraron y la pequeña sonrisa que su amante le dio hizo que Eren hiciera voto de darle cualquier cosa que quisiera. Eren lentamente comenzó a mover las caderas, primero experimentalmente, mientras contemplaba las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de su amante.

Levi era hermoso así, incluso más que normalmente, la forma en que sus ojos azules se oscurecían y sus suculentos labios se abrían en pequeños jadeos y gemidos roncos. Eren movió las caderas poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la posición y a la sensación del pene de Levi abriéndole.

Las manos de Levi comenzaron a merodear, dejando su lugar en las caderas de Eren para recorrer su espalda, la curva de su culo, sus muslos, como si por más que le tocara nunca fuera suficiente. A Eren le derretía ser tan deseado, querido con esa intensidad que Levi había mostrado hasta entonces.

Eren sonrió y se cerró alrededor de él. Las caderas de Levi se elevaron, tocando ese punto interior y lanzando olas de resplandeciente placer a través de Eren.

\- Oh, Dios... - gimió y Levi le lanzó una lenta sonrisa sexy, golpeando con sus caderas hacia arriba y dejando a Eren sentir cada pulgada de él a medida que se hundía en su interior y después salía igual de despacio.

La cabeza de Eren cayó hacia atrás, los ojos cerrándose y un sonido de rasgado escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

La voz de Levi era sedosa y ronca contra su oído, su aliento cálido y húmedo.

\- Estás tan bien bebé. Estás tan hermoso así.

Eren se estremeció y bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Levi, besándole lentamente, gimiendo en su boca a medida que empezaban a moverse juntos. Establecieron un ritmo lento y ondulante que era tan agradable que Eren apenas podía respirar y, francamente, no le importaba.

Cuando el beso se rompió sus ojos se encontraron y Eren deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante mientras Levi los hacía rodar, llevando la pierna de Eren por encima de forma que estaba retorcido hacia un lado por la cadera, con la espalda en la cama. Levi nunca detuvo las lentas y deliciosas embestidas que estaban robando el aliento de Eren, y su cordura.

Se arqueó y sintió la mano de Levi ir a su mejilla y deslizarse lentamente por su cuello arqueado y su pecho mientras se movía dentro de él. Era tan diferente a la noche anterior, cuando el sexo había sido más duro, más rápido, más frenético. Aquello era un placer lento, casi perezoso, que se iba construyendo y acumulando en su interior y hacía a Eren preguntarse cuánto podría recibir antes de volverse completamente loco y además perder su alma ante este hombre.

A Eren no le importaba ninguna de las dos cosas. De buena gana daría cualquier cosa por aquello, por Levi. Sus ojos se abrieron y su aliento escapó en largos jadeos, una fina lámina de sudor marcando a ambos a medida que el placer se agrandaba. El silencio era pesado entre ambos, pero no del tipo que tiene que ser rellenado. En cambio, era el tipo de silencio cargado con cosas nunca dichas, en que no se necesitan palabras porque no hay palabras para que pudieran abarcar lo que sentían en el momento.

Lentamente las embestidas de Levi se aceleraron y Eren se arqueó aún más, las manos sobre los hombros de Levi cerrándose e inconscientemente hundiéndose en su suave y cálida piel. Él gimió y se cerró alrededor de su amante. Una oleada de poder sobrevino cuando el miembro de Levi latió con fuerza y el sonido de su gruñido de placer se abrió paso a través de Eren.

\- Levi...

Su nombre fue un gemido ahogado en los labios de Eren y pareció espolear a Levi aún más, sus caderas moviéndose con más fuerza. No más rápido, pero más fuerte y más profundo si era posible. Eren lanzó un grito sollozante y una de sus manos cogió la sabána en un puño, su cabeza girando hacia los lados mientras la boca de Levi caía sobre su cuello y se aferraba ahí, succionando y mordisqueando, su lengua calmando el leve aguijonazo.

Cuando aquello terminara tendría una marca, y algo en Eren se emocionó con esa certeza, la idea de llevar la marca de Levi era tan increíblemente apetecible. Sus caderas se movieron tanto como pudieron en aquella posición y entonces Levi las aferró y le giró sobre su estómago. Eren de buena gana permitió que Levi le posicionara a cuatro patas y, cuando su amante se inclinó sobre él Levi se deslizó de nuevo dentro y estableció el mismo ritmo lento, duro y profundo.

Eren dejó caer su frente sobre el colchón, gimiendo de placer a medida que las sensaciones le inundaban.

Sus dedos se cerraron en puños mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir a la necesidad de correrse, dejando escapar un grito frenético cuando sintió la mano de Levi deslizarse bajo él y envolver su miembro. Labios ardientes devoraron la base del cuello de Eren y Levi gimió contra su cuello mientras le acariciaba.

\- Levi... no puedo... Dios, por favor...

No tenía ningún sentido y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, demasiado inundado de placer como para que fuera posible que algo más coherente le saliera.

Afortunadamente, Levi pareció entender y Eren sintió la sonrisa contra su cuello cuando Levi le bombeó apretando más y sus caderas variaron el ángulo para orientarse directamente contra ese punto en cada embestida.

\- Sí, mi bebé... quiero que te corras para mí Eren... tan hermoso, mío, córrete para mí, conmigo... - la voz de Levi era una ronca demanda en su oído y Eren no pudo negarse más de lo que hubiera podido olvidar cómo se respira.

Su cuerpo se tensó, las caderas balanceándose fuertemente atrás y después adelante en la mano de Levi, gimiendo y sollozando a medida que el placer se agrandaba. Echó una mano hacia atrás que se curvó sobre la cadera de Levi cuando Eren gritó entrecortadamente.

\- Levi... ahora, Dios, por favor...

Quería a Levi con él, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba que él le abrazara fuerte y le mantuviera a salvo mientras todo el mundo hacía espirales fuera de control.

Levi asintió contra su cuello, embistiendo más rápido ahora, más fuerte, y todo el cuerpo de Eren se puso rígido perdiendo todo sentido de la realidad excepto una cosa... Levi. Su miembro latió y se derramó cálidamente sobre el puño de Levi, con un grito desesperado que se convirtió en un gemido de alivio cuando Levi se puso rígido también y se hundió profundamente. La sensación de su amante latiendo en su interior mientras se corría lanzó increíbles ondas de placer y fascinación a través de Eren, casi más que su propio orgasmo.

Jadearon y Levi rodó a un lado, llevando a Eren consigo y manteniéndole cerca de él, aún enterrado profundamente dentro de él mientras intentaban recuperar el norte y algo parecido a la cordura después de aquello.

Eren giró la cabeza y rozó con sus labios la mandíbula de Levi, su voz ahogada y fascinada.

\- Te amo...

* * *

 **Notas:**

Alguien más amo el lemon, es tan, tan, pero tan sensual, yo lo disfrute mucho .


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y caían sobre su rostro fueron lo que despertó a Eren. Hizo una mueca y murmuró entre dientes, rodando a un lado y atrayendo con más fuerza al cuerpo caliente junto a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron en medio segundos. ¿Un cuerpo caliente? Se inclinó hacia atrás y sintió un tirón en su corazón al ver a Levi aún dormido, tendido sobre su espalda y abrazado a Eren, incluso en sueños. Eren sonrió para sus adentros. Al instante, le inundaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La pasión, el calor y él mismo aturdido de placer, diciéndole a Levi que le amaba. El miedo le atravesó en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero se sintió aliviado cuando Levi le devolvió esa brillante sonrisa, volvió a tirar de él contra su pecho, y le dijo con voz ronca que él también le amaba, que lo había hecho desde el momento en que lo vio, en ese día que parecía tan lejano.

Eren suspiró suavemente y miró a su amante dormido, admirándole, temiendo que no fuera real. Había tenido miedo de despertar y encontrar que todo había sido un sueño. Pero no fue así, este hermoso hombre lo amaba sobre todos los demás. Nunca había imaginado que era posible ser tan feliz como él estaba en ese momento.

Y entonces los ojos de Levi se abrieron y lo buscaron de inmediato y Eren decidió que podía ser aún más feliz. La suave y cálida curva de su sonrisa le robó el aliento y la ternura lo inundó.

\- Buenos días - le devolvió la sonrisa y lo atrajo más cerca, dándole un beso en el pecho desnudo, donde descansaba su cabeza - Levi bostezó y agachó la cabeza para acariciar con un beso su coronilla.

\- Buenos días, hermoso.

Se estiró un poco u Eren no pudo dejar de admirar el estiramiento de sus músculos, suaves y fluidos debajo de su piel, tan cálida de ensueño y bañada por la luz dorada del sol de la mañana. Miró el reloj y vio que efectivamente era temprano, apenas las seis a.m. El sol debía acabar de salir, porque la luz, más que cálida, era débil, como siempre a primera hora de la mañana.

Levi miró y sonrió haciéndole rodar sobre su espalda y apoyándose para darle un beso lento y minucioso antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Eren.

\- H e estado queriendo hacer eso desde que nos conocimos - Eren se rió.

\- ¿Besarme? Creo que has hecho más que eso, amor - Levi sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

\- No. Bueno, sí, pero no exactamente. He estado esperando para darte un beso cuando me despertara desde que nos conocimos. Y estás tan hermoso como me imaginaba que estarías por la mañana.

Eren parpadeó. Algo le decía que debería estar un poco molesto por el hecho de que Levi parecía haber estado obsesionado con él en las últimas semanas, pero no podía obligarse a estar molesto por ello. En su lugar, encontraba muy romántico que Levi sintiera esa pasión por él. No había tenido a nadie que sintiera eso antes, tratándole como si fuera este precioso tesoro que querían reclamar para ellos. Sólo Levi.

Eren sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Bien, es bueno saber que estoy a la altura de tus fantasías - sonrió y alzó los labios para ser besado y Levi captó la indirecta. Una vez que sus bocas se separaron, Levi se apartó de él y se sentó, pasando una mano por su cara y por su espalda cerca a su cabeza casi rapada.

\- Tomaré una ducha si te parece bien, ¿puedes ir por algo para desayunar? - Eren asintió, sentándose y pasó una mano por la línea elegante de la espalda de Levi, el corazón se le aceleró cuando Levi miró hacia atrás y le dio una mirada malvada - o podemos estar todo el día en la cama... - Eren se rió y sacudió la cabeza, dándole un empujoncito a la espalda de Levi.

\- Ninfómano. No, tengo clase en una hora y media, por lo que tendrás que moverte ya, si quieres tener el placer de poder desayunar conmigo.

Observó a Levi levantarse, y su culo desnudo dirigiéndose al baño contiguo a la habitación de Eren, esperando hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de salir de la cama con una exhalación aguda. Su sonrisa era brillante antes de rodar, levantarse y encontrar algo de ropa. Cogió una toalla y se la enrolló a modo de túnica antes de cruzar el pasillo en busca del otro baño, con la esperanza de que a Connie, su compañero de piso, no le importara que lo estuviera usando. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió, salió y volvió por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, frunciendo el ceño cuando no encontró ningún rastro de Levi. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, pero una mirada rápida le demostró que tampoco estaba allí.

Eren tiró la toalla en el cesto y salió de su habitación al pasillo, preguntándose a dónde diablos había ido Levi. ¿Tal vez había recordado un compromiso que tenía? Si ese era el caso probablemente hubiera dejado una nota y Eren sonrió imaginando qué clase de románticas, "acosadoras" cosas podría poner.

En cambio, oyó el sonido de unas voces en la cocina y el delicioso aroma del café y el tocino flotando hacía él. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y apresuró el paso, entró en la cocina para encontrar a Levi en nada más y nada menos que un par de Jeans y descalzo cocinando tocino y unos huevos en la estufa, su compañero Connie estaba sentado en la isleta de la cocina con una taza de café.

Eren se estremeció interiormente cuando Connie se volvió y le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- ¿Hubo bastante de ti anoche, eh, solecito?

Oh Cristo. Eren miró a Connie antes de abalanzarse sobre Levi y agarrarle de la muñeca. Le arrastró, a pesar de sus protestas, fuera de la cocina y le metió en la sala, su voz un silbido bajo y sus ojos entornados.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Se supone que íbamos a salir a desayunar - las finas cejas de Levi se arquearon y dieron a Eren una mirada claramente diciendo que pensaba que estaba fuera de sus casillas.

\- Lo sabía, pero Connie estaba levantado cuando fui a por un vaso de agua y luego nos pusimos a hablar. ¿Pasa algo? - Eren suspiró profundamente y lo miró.

\- Oh, no. Levi no pasa nada, mi compañero de piso se acaba de enterar que soy gay y que tuve sexo contigo anoche, nada que importe mucho. Hasta que mi familia decida hacerme una visita y Connie decida, en su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada, contárselo - Levi enarcó las cejas, dando un paso atrás y mirándolo con incredulidad. Por alguna razón eso enfureció a Eren aún más - no me mires así - dijo entre dientes - no todo el mundo es un hippie abierto y sale del maldito armario, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro como el infierno que no en mi familia, así que quita esa mirada de tu cara, amigo - Levi apretó los labios de Eren y sus ojos se endurecieron.

\- Muy bien, en primer lugar ésa no era una mirada, y segundo, no me hables en ese tono ¿entendido? Yo no tenía manera de saber si estás o no fuera del armario, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que no fuimos nada silenciosos anoche - Eren le dio una mirada impaciente.

\- ¡Esto es porque no había nadie aquí! Connie trabaja de noche así que por supuesto no me importó, Jesús, ¿Qué demonios se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? - Levi frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, dando otro paso atrás.

\- Supongo que deberás tomar tu desayuno solo, si es eso lo que tienes que hacer. Después de todo, no queremos que tu "amante" meta más la pata, ¿verdad? - se dio media vuelta y se marchó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, instantes después salió tironeado de su camisa. Eren no se había movido de su sitio. Levi se detuvo junto a él, sin mirarlo, durante un largo rato antes de empezar a hablar, aún sin encontrarse con sus ojos - soy muchas cosas, Eren. Pero no un pequeño y sucio secreto. Si quieres estar conmigo, si de verdad me amas, como dijiste anoche, no me pedirás que lo sea. Si cambias de opinión tienes mi número.

Eren se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua, no podía respirar, ni pensar cuando Levi se dirigió a la puerta y salió. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él, pero el sonido del click del picaporte fue obscenamente alto, e hizo que Eren se estremeciera.

No se movió durante un buen rato, y luego se volvió y corrió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, respirando con dificultad y ardor en sus ojos por las lágrimas que no dejó caer. En todas partes se veía que había estado con Levi. En las sábanas arrugadas, en la almohada que había usado, en un calcetín extraviado que no debía haber visto y que apareció debajo de la cama.

Incluso en el olor del champú y el jabón flotando en el cuarto de baño que había dejado Levi hizo sentir mal él estómago de Eren, se sentó al borde de la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

Las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Eren estaba seguro de que no podría haber sido peor, pero parecía que había estado muy equivocado. La primera complicación llegó con Connie esperando una explicación y se convirtió en una discusión sobre lo que era y lo que no era de su incumbencia. La siguiente llegó en la forma de una llamada telefónica de su madre, preguntándole si había previsto volver a casa para las vacaciones de semestre, eren le dijo que volvería y había sido objeto de la madre de todos los viajes de culpabilidad hasta que accedió definitivamente a volver.

Y ahora, de pie en la acera, Eren se mordió el labio mientras miraba la casa de Levi a oscuras. Las únicas luces encendidas eran la del piso más alto, débil y vacilante en una ventana, la ventana que Eren sabía era del estudio de Levi, la que utilizaba para hacer sus pinturas. Se dijo que no debía molestarse, se dijo que era mejor así, mejor terminar ahora, antes de que alguno de ellos se involucrara más profundamente y todo les estallara en la cara.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba tan involucrado como era posible, estaba envuelto afortunadamente en un amorío por primera vez en su vida, y Dios, no quería que terminara, todavía no, y menos de esa manera.

Sabía que era estúpido, infantil y hasta anticuado, ¿Quién había oído hablar de que alguien está dentro del closet en estos días?

Para Levi no sabía de la familia de Eren, no sabía del horror en el rostro de su padre, la tristeza y la decepción de su madre, o las miradas extrañas y desagrado de cada miembro de su familia para el resto de su vida o en cualquier momento que fuera a su casa, hasta que dejara completamente ir y perder a su familia a causa de ello.

Eren tragó saliva fuertemente y se acercó a la puerta de la entrada. Miró en la oscuridad a la lista de los nombres de al lado y pulsó el botón de Ackerman con los dedos temblorosos. No hubo respuesta al principio y no fue sino hasta el tercer intento que hubo un enojado y corto.

\- ¿Qué? - chisporroteando de los altavoces como respuesta.

\- Um... soy yo - se hizo el silencio y el pecho de Eren se contrajo con fuerza - Levi, por favor. Déjame entrar.

El silencio se prolongó por un momento más y luego un zumbido mínimo. Giró el picaporte y entró. Subió las escaleras, mientras pensaba en lo que decir, siendo incapaz de detener los latidos de su corazón, cuando llegó a la planta superior y se enfrentó a la puerta del desván de Levi.

Eren quería terriblemente volverse y caminar en línea recta hacia las escaleras y a su hogar, y olvidar que alguna vez había venido y sólo volver a su vida normal.

Pero esa vida normal parecía mucho menos atractiva cuando pensaba en no tener a Levi en ella. Levi, que era como la niebla, y la magia y que traía a su corazón esa sensación de "puedo hacer cualquier cosa". Eren nunca había conocido a nadie como él antes, nunca había imaginado que podría incluso soñar con un hombre como ese queriéndole. ¿Cómo iba a huir sin luchar, sin intentar hacer todo lo posible para conservarlo?

Así que se acercó a la puerta y levantó su mano para llamar. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y Levi ya estaba allí. Eren podía ver las sombras bajo sus bonitos ojos, el cansancio en su rostro y más culpabilidad le atravesó, jodiéndole. Él hizo eso, le causó dolor y, Dios, tenía que arreglarlo.

\- Hey... - Eren tomó aire y comenzó a hablar antes de perder el valor - lo siento, no pretendía flipar esta mañana y estallar contra ti. Definitivamente no te debería haber gritado y herir de esa manera. Sólo... trata de entender, todo esto es nuevo para mí y si la jodí y no pude manejarlo no es porque no te ame, es porque estoy perdido y no sé qué más hacer - Levi no dijo nada, entonces suspiró.

\- Mira, entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerdo lo difícil que fue para mí, nunca es fácil. Pero realmente no puedo hablar de esto ahora Eren - Eren frunció el ceño y sintió una punzada de dolor tan agudo que le robó el aliento.

\- Oh - escuchó un movimiento dentro del desván y entornó los ojos con suspicacia. Dio un paso adelante y empujó a Levi a un lado. Eren se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio a un chico posiblemente de su edad, bello, rubio y desnudo tirado en el sofá frente al caballete. Eren presionó las dos manos contra su estómago como si con eso pudiera detener el dolor, sus ojos volaron a los de Levi, heridos.

\- Eren, no es... - Levi empezó, pero Eren sacudió la cabeza bruscamente volviéndose.

\- No, no quiero excusas. Lamento haberte molestado. No volverá a ocurrir, confía en mí - se dio media vuelta y empujo a Levi al pasar, ignorando el sonido de su voz llamándolo por su nombre ya que bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Apenas podía ver más allá de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

Estaba en el segundo piso cuando Levi le alcanzó. Su mano se cerró en la muñeca de Eren, girándole y Eren soltó un fuerte sollozo, empujó el pecho de Levi cuando éste tiró de él a sus brazos.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Eren se ahogó en un sollozo, y empujó con más fuerza, pero para ser alguien más bajo y delgado, Levi era increíblemente fuerte y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

\- ...No. Basta, bebé, por favor. No es lo que parecía, te lo juro - La voz de Levi era ruda, pero suave y Eren se maldijo a sí mismo por responder a ella. "¡Dios mío, Eren, el hombre estaba en medio de un polvo con otro chico! ¿Y tú estás aquí parado con sus brazos alrededor tuyo, llorando en su camisa?" Estaba disgustado por su propia desesperación. Eren empujó más y logró liberarse, tropezando contra la pared y mirando con ojos acusadores, limpiándose las mejillas húmedas.

\- Vuelve con tu amante Levi, ahora quiero irme a casa - Levi sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos azules infinitamente tristes.

\- Eren, basta. Él no es mi amante. Si te hubieras quedado para que te explicara... - Eren le interrumpió con una risa agria, sin sentido del humor.

\- ¿Explicar? Tú no querías mi explicación, ¿Por qué debo escuchar la tuya?

\- ... No es que yo no la quisiera, Eren. Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de terminar te iba a explicar que estaba en medio de una pintura y que el modelo cobra por cada media hora. Quiero que te quedes, espera y déjame pagarle para que podamos hablar - Eren quedó boquiabierto, con el pecho apretado mientras trataba de respirar, intentando darle sentido a las cosas.

\- ¿Modelo? - su voz era pequeña y muy fina, lamentable en su esperanza - Levi le dio una sonrisa tierna.

\- Si bebé, un modelo. Tengo que tener hecho un estudio humano para la próxima semana y como no me atrevía a trabajar en tu pintura, contraté a un compañero de estudios para que posara para mí - dio un paso adelante y tentativamente tomó la mano de Eren, atrayéndolo y deslizando sus brazos alrededor suyo cuando éste no se resistió.

Eren se sentía increíblemente estúpido, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Levi y aferrándose a él, limpiándose las lágrimas que le obstruían la garganta porque ya no había necesidad de ellas.

\- Oh, Dios, lo siento... otra vez - Levi sonrió suavemente y lo apretó contra él, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- No lo sientas, se veía un poco sospechoso. Subamos, por favor, voy a pagarle al tipo y nos deshacemos de él y podremos hablar - Eren tragó saliva y asintió en silencio, dejando que Levi le condujera por las escaleras. Estaba mortificado cuando entraron al desván y Levi pagó al joven, que ya estaba vestido. Eren exhaló suavemente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del chico.

\- Dios, me siento como un idiota. Ese parece ser un sentimiento normal en mí últimamente - Levi le dio una dulce sonrisa y tomó su mano llevándole al sofá de la sala.

\- No, Eren. Está bien - Eren tomó aliento pesadamente y echó a su amante una mirada de reojo a través de sus pestañas, y luego asintió. Mejor seguir con la explicación del resto de comportamientos idiotas que había tenido hoy. Hoy no era su día, ¿verdad?

\- Sobre lo de esta mañana... - Levi lo detuvo.

\- Espera un segundo. Primero quiero decir algo. No debería haberlo tomado así. No todo el mundo está fuera del armario y me olvido de eso, a veces. Yo debería haber sido más discreto - Eren asintió.

\- Deberías, pero yo debería haber sido más maduro al respecto. Es sólo que... no sabes nada de mi familia, Levi. No van a aceptar algo así, algo como nosotros. Al menos no así de fácil y tal vez no del todo. Sinceramente, lo único que sé con seguridad es que sería un duro golpe para ellos, no sé si se recuperarían - Levi no dijo nada y Eren continuó, sintiendo una especie de liberación en hablar de ello. El no miedo disminuía, sino que conseguía, de alguna manera que se sintiera más fuerte - lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, si no más, lo que mis padres piensan acerca de las personas homosexuales. Quiero decir, no son agresivos ni nada de eso, pero definitivamente piensan, como un montón de gente, que los gays son pecadores, desviados y están cometiendo un error siendo lo que son. Como si tuviéramos elección. Yo sé que no, pero ellos... ellos no lo saben. No lo creerían, de todos modos - Levi le dirigió una mirada triste.

\- ¿Así que tienes la intención de vivir en una mentira el resto de tu vida para evitar decepcionarlos?

\- ¡No! - la voz de Eren era fuerte y luego suspiró profundamente - No lo sé. Yo sólo... - Se calló, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia. Levi tomó su mano y pasó el pulgar por sus nudillos, suspirando.

\- Bebé, si pasas el resto de tu vida escondiendo todo lo que pueda decepcionar a tu familia, vas a esconder una gran cantidad de cosas. Desde perder un empleo, a conseguir malas calificaciones, o estar enamorado de otro hombre. ¿Dónde está el límite? - Eren entrecerró los ojos al mirarle, pero no era por enfado, solo se sentía herido y confuso.

\- ...No lo sé. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. No es algo que pueda decidir en el impulso del momento, no es una decisión que pueda tomar sin meditarla antes - Levi asintió.

\- Lo comprendo. No te estoy pidiendo que los llames y se lo cuentes ahora. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que se lo digas a todo el mundo. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que pasé una gran parte de mi vida dónde tú estás ahora, y no volveré allí. Ni siquiera por ti, Eren, y hay pocas cosas que yo no haría por ti. Pero ser un secreto para ellos no es algo que yo pueda hacer.

Eren quería llorar, tenía ganas de gritar de frustración. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba indeciso entre el hombre que amaba, el primer hombre que había amado, y que le correspondía y hacía su vida brillante y llena de luz, vida y alegría, y su familia, quien siempre había estado allí para él, y a quien, desesperadamente no quería decepcionar.

\- No... no tengo que decidirlo ahora, ¿No? ¿No me dejarás verte hasta que lo haga? - rogó porque no dijera eso, Eren no creía poder manejar perderlo ahora, no cuando acababa de conseguirlo. Levi sonrió gentilmente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, bebé, no voy a dejar de verte. Te amo y me haces... no encuentro las palabras para explicarlo. Pero necesito saber que ésta no es la manera en que va a ser siempre, este limbo de incertidumbre. Si puedes prometerme que pensarás sobre ello, y tratarás de tomar una decisión tan pronto como puedas, eso será suficiente para mí.

Eren asintió, se acercó vacilante a él, y se sorprendió cuando Levi le tomó en sus brazos. Era increíblemente reconfortante tener a Levi abrazándole gentilmente cerca, y sus manos de dedos largos acariciando dulcemente su espalda. Había tenido tanto miedo de no volverse a sentir así nunca. Encajó su rostro en el cuello de Levi, inhalando profundamente su aroma, picante y ligeramente jabonoso, y empezó a respirar de nuevo por primera vez desde que Levi se había ido esa mañana.

\- Te amo. Levi - la voz de Eren era tranquila y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él como si fuera a desaparecer - Levi suspiró y repartió ligeros besos por la cabeza de Eren y su mejilla.

\- Sé que lo haces bebé. Nunca lo he dudado.

Alzó la cara de Eren y le sonrió, quien sintió su corazón aligerarse increíblemente al ver las sombras desaparecer de los bellos y cristalinos ojos azules.

Eren se elevó un poco para encontrarse con sus labios, besándole suavemente al principio, y profundamente después.

Se retorció para acercarse más y frunció el ceño cuando Levi le detuvo y rompió el beso. Eren preocupado, miró a su amante.

\- ¿No me quieres? - Levi se rió al escuchar aquello.

\- Hermoso, si te quisiera un poco más nunca conseguiría salirme con la mía. No es que no te quiera, es que quiero más lo que tú deseas - Eren frunció el ceño confuso, no entendía lo que quería decir, y la sonrisa de Levi se volvió indulgente y tierna - ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca hemos tenido una cita? Venga, vamos a salir.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, quiero avisarles que está es la mitad de la historia, como saben es una adaptación y pues quisiera preguntarles a los que la siguen si quieren el final original o les gustaría el final a como a mí me hubiera gustado que terminara. Lo que fue el prólogo sólo fue una parte de lo que es el capítulo final de la historia. Si quieren que cambie el final coméntenlo y lo haré feliz, debo decir que uno sería un final bueno y el otro un final malo, no les diré cual es cual. Intento subir un capitulo diario, por lo que sólo quedarían como 7 días más para que eso pase. Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de eso y lo estaré preguntando de aquí al penúltimo capítulo :v

Los reviews intento contestarlos por mp, pero hubo alguien que comento como anónimo y pues quería agradecerle el que lo haya hecho, y también espero que lo siga leyendo, gracias :)


	10. Capitulo IX

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Eren miró pensativo a su alrededor, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que sintió que el roce del dedo de Levi y su amante le sonrió.

\- Para, antes de que no quede nada. No parezcas tan preocupado bebé, es una discoteca, no la horca.

Eren le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" y miró alrededor del club. Sí, era una discoteca, pero una discoteca gay, del tipo que Eren nunca había pisado antes y no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

Levi deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dio un suave apretón tranquilizador.

\- Vamos, hermoso, tomemos una copa, creo que necesitas seriamente relajarte.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar hacia la barra, sus ojos lo registraban todo, teniendo en cuenta la pista de baile llena de gente, los hombres estaban esparcidos alrededor, todo el mundo parecía emparejado, y el sexo estaba definitivamente en el aire mientras las parejas se besaban y se entendían y buscaban a tientas y hacían de todo excepto follas en la pista de baile.

No había visto nunca en su vida tanta decadencia, y al mismo tiempo que le incomodaba, también le hacía sentirse francamente malvado. Quería dejarse llevar y experimentarlo, quería experimentar todo lo que Levi podría ofrecerle. Se sentía como si se lo hubiera estado perdiendo todo y Levi estuviera mostrándoselo, todo el tiempo allí al lado de Eren para que él se sintiera completamente seguro.

Se acercó a la barra y Eren vio como Levi esbozó una sonrisa encantadora en la barra y pidió un _martini_ _dirty*_ para él y un _martini lemon drop**_ para Eren. El barman levantó una ceja y Eren sacó su billetera, entregándole su identificación que afirmaba que tenía veintidós años. Levi no dijo nada, pero Eren pudo sentir la sorpresa. Se encogió de hombros cuando el barman le devolvió su identificación falsa y se volvió a preparar sus bebidas.

\- No eres el único que puede dar sorpresas, ¿sabes? - Levi se rió y asintió.

\- Nota mental para referencias futuras, bebé - Eren miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, moviéndose al ritmo de la música hasta que el camarero regresó. Miró escéptico a su bebida y luego a Levi - confía en mí, te gustará - Levi sonrió y dio un beso en sus labios fruncidos, y Eren decidió que este hombre podía convencerle de cualquier cosa. Le besó con un suspiro, y entonces Levi se apartó gentilmente, volviéndose para pagar al hombre medio desnudo detrás de la barra. Levi tomó sus bebidas y señaló con la cabeza a un pequeño sofá que estaba vacío, justo al lado, elevando su voz para ser escuchado - vamos, veamos si puedo convencerte para que salgas a la pista de baile conmigo.

Eren agachó la cabeza y ocultó una sonrisa. Levi pensaba que era tímido para bailar. Oh, Levi se iba a sorprender entonces, porque una de las cosas para las que Eren no era tímido era bailar. Había estado haciéndolo frente a la multitud desde casi antes de que pudiera caminar. Este era un escenario diferente y un tipo diferente de baile, pero él estaba seguro de poder mantener el ritmo.

Siguió a Levi al sofá y se encontró sentado en el regazo de Levi. Al principio se tensó un poco, pero no era como si alguien fuera a mirarlo con desconfianza aquí. Se relajó y se dejó disfrutar de la sensación de los brazos de Levi alrededor de él, tomando la bebida que sostenía en su mano.

Eren tomó un sorbo, sonriendo después de un segundo, porque le gustaba. La bebida era dulce, sobre todo por el azúcar que cubría el borde del vaso. Volvió la cabeza y mordió suavemente la comisura de los labios de Levi, riendo con voz ronca, cuando su amante se quejó y volvió la cabeza para tomar completamente sus labios en un beso posesivo.

Eren deslizó su brazo por los hombros de Levi e inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso y permitirle un mejor acceso. Sus lenguas se enredaron por un momento antes de que el beso se rompiera, ambos ligeramente sin aliento. Eren sonrió y decidió que le gustaba eso, sentirse libre para amar completamente a Levi tanto como a él le gustaba, sin nadie mirándoles divertido.

Levi tomó un trago largo de su martini antes de dejarlo en el suelo y colocar a Eren completamente en su regazo, sentado a horcajadas. Tomó el vaso de la mano de Eren y lo puso en la mesa con una sonrisa malvada. Eren sintió un fuerte aleteo en el estómago al mirarlo, preguntándose qué pretendía.

\- ¿Qué? - Levi sonrió antes de responder.

\- Estaba pensando. Dado que ésta es nuestra primera cita y todo eso, probablemente debería ser un caballero y dejarte en la puerta de tu casa con un beso de buenas noches y nada más. Entonces decidí que debo preguntarte qué piensas sobre esto - Eren le dio una mirada incrédula y con una sonrisa burlona se acercó para arrastrar su lengua por el labio inferior de Levi.

\- Creo que tendría que patearte el culo si, cuando hayamos terminado de satisfacer tu necesidad de una cita real, no me llevas a casa y me follas hasta hacerme gritar - pudo sentir el miembro de Levi latiendo contra su trasero y experimentó una vertiginosa sensación de poder a sabiendas de cómo le podía afectar a él eso. Eren se cambió de posición para frotarse contra su amante un poco y sonrió con los gemidos que obtuvo como respuesta - te gusta la idea, ¿verdad? - se sentía tan valiente y libre, como si pudiera hacer y decir cualquier cosa. Levi asintió con la cabeza, y deslizó sus manos por su espalda.

\- Por supuesto. Y si no sales de mi regazo y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, esto no se va a parecer en nada a una cita. Me verás arrastrándote de los pelos hasta mi cueva - Eren se estremeció ante la imagen mental que vino a su mente y estuvo un poco decepcionado cuando Levi pareció poco dispuesto a seguir adelante en ese momento. En cambio, quitó a Eren de su regazo y se levantó, acomodando de manera sutil sus jeans - vamos hermoso, muéstrame que más puede hacer ese perfecto cuerpo tuyo.

Eren sonrió y tomó su mano, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la multitud palpitante de personas. La música latió fuertemente en sus venas y órganos presionándolo desde todas partes mientras abrían paso entre la multitud.

Finalmente, Levi se volvió hacia él y acercó a Eren, sus cuerpos apretados y frotándose uno contra el otro cuando comenzaron a bailar. Tomó sólo unos pocos segundos captar el ritmo entonces se movieron suavemente con la música, una de las piernas de Levi encajada entre las de Eren, y sus manos de artista apoyadas en las caderas de Eren mientras se balanceaban juntos.

Eren pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de Levi cuando, no solo no dudó, sino que le resultó fácil seguirle. Le sonrió pícaramente y dándole la espalda, se recostó en su pecho, su culo encajado contra la entrepierna de Levi. Levantó sus brazos para rodear la nuca de Levi, y se movió contra él, balanceando sus caderas y moldeando el cuerpo de su amante con el suyo.

Levi bajó la cabeza y mordió la tierna carne detrás de la oreja de Eren, su voz un áspero susurro.

\- No eres tan inocente como pareces, ¿verdad?

Eren se estremeció y volvió la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Levi, normalmente de un oscuro color azul, ahora se encontraban nublados. Se lamió los labios n un gesto indecente. Levi gimió y reclamó su boca, y Eren se arqueó, el deseo creciendo tan rápidamente dentro de él que casi no podía respirar. Se retorció en los brazos de Levi para volverse hacia él y se enrosco alrededor de su amante, una pierna enganchada a sus caderas y atrayéndole más, a pesar de que ya estaban tan cerca como era humanamente posible estar.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que Levi inspiraba en él. Nunca había amado a nadie con exclusión de todo lo demás, hasta el punto en que lo apropiado, la familia y el deber no influían en su mente y todo lo que importaba era conseguir más. Más de este hombre, más de los sentimientos que trajo a su vida. Más de todo, y sólo Levi podía dárselo. Eren sólo quería a Levi.

El beso acabó con los pantalones demasiado apretados y miradas de reojo y Eren mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía cómo los ojos de Levi se ensanchaban a medida que seguían el movimiento. Eren se sorprendió cuando Levi le agarró de la mano y empezó a arrastrarle fuera de la pista. La lujuria le estaba consumiendo y lo único que Eren deseaba era conseguir algún sitio donde pudieran saciarla.

Esperaba que Levi le condujera a la salida, pero en lugar de eso empujó a Eren por un corto pasillo hasta el baño de hombres. Eren abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Levi tiró de él y le selló los labios con un beso devastador. Eren se olvidó de protestar. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Levi, en la forma en que le saboreaba y en el placer perverso que le recorría al saber en el fondo de su mente en dónde se encontraban.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo Levi les ponía en movimiento, estaba demasiado ocupado aferrándose a su amante y gimiendo por su beso. No fue hasta que sintió algo detrás de la espalda que sus ojos se abrieron y rompió el beso con un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que estaban en uno de los compartimientos. Levi entró detrás de él para cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, y tiró de Eren para acercarle de nuevo. Eren jadeó suavemente, con las manos sobre los hombros de Levi, y le miró fijamente con grandes y sorprendidos ojos.

\- Levi, ¿... qué? - Levi se dulcificó, su voz tranquilizándole y sus manos acariciando lentamente los costados de Eren.

\- Está bien hermoso. Te necesito, y dudo que pueda esperar a llegar a casa - inclinó su cabeza y mordió suavemente la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Eren. El gesto, primitivo y seductor, envió una oleada de sensaciones a través de él.

Eren gimió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de no gritar. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en su pecho. Apoyó una mano en la pared del compartimiento, la otra sujetando el hombro de Levi, convencido de que estaba fuera de control. Lo único que tenía sentido era Levi, y se aferró desesperadamente a él.

Levi sonrió dulcemente cuando levantó la cabeza, el frenesí aún estaba allí, pero templado con una cantidad asombrosa de amor. Aquello calmó el miedo y los nervios de Eren, dejando que su reacción natural a Levi volviera a un primer plano, y la fuerza de su deseo le dejó aturdido.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y curvó su mano en la nuca de Levi, tirando de él hacia abajo y besándole profundamente. Deslizó una pierna hasta rodear la cadera de Levi, arqueándose contra él y gimiendo de placer cuando la mano de Levi se deslizó para acunar su trasero. Levi acercó a Eren para obtener el mayor contacto posible entre sus cuerpos.

La otra mano de Levi se deslizó entre sus cuerpos buscando a tientas el botón y la cremallera de los jeans de Eren, empujándolos bajo la curva de su culo y Eren se estremeció con la ráfaga de aire fresco que acarició su piel desnuda. Era tan decadente, sucio y perverso, y él lo amaba. Sólo Levi podía hacerle sentir de esa manera.

No se resistió cuando Levi le volvió de cara a la pared, se apoyó en las manos e inclinó hacia atrás las caderas, ahogando un grito cuando sintió que dos dedos sondeban su entrada para luego hundirse suave pero firmemente dentro de él. Oh... Dios. Apretó la frente contra la pared del compartimiento, meciéndose contra los dedos invasores a pesar de que la penetración escocía un poco.

Eren volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y sus labios se unieron en un apareamiento frenético que pronto sería imitado por sus cuerpos. Una mano se aferro a la cadera de Levi y Eren se balanceó más fuerte contra los dedos de su amante. Se estremeció un poco cuando Levi empezó a abrirlos para ensancharlo, pero le necesitaba demasiado como para pensar en detenerle. El dolor que estaba seguro de que vendría cuando esos dedos fueran sustituidos con el mucho más grueso miembro de Levi, no era tan importante como que Levi terminara lo que había empezado.

El beso acabó con respiraciones jadeantes y suaves gemidos apagados, y Eren jadeó cuando un tercer dedo comenzó a trabajar su camino interior.

\- Con calma bebé - murmuró Levi en su oído - relájate, no te fuerces. Dios, te amo Eren... - la voz de Levi retumbaba perversamente y Eren asintió. Hizo lo que Levi le decía y dejo de hacer fuerza, aunque no estaba seguro de poder relajarse. Levi retiró sus dedos y Eren le escuchó escupir en su mano, amedrentado interiormente por la idea de hacerlo usando solo la saliva como lubricante. Pero no quería, no podía parar ahora. Se volvió a mirar a Levi y el áspero sonido de una cremallera bajando le hizo temblar. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la lubricada cabeza del miembro de Levi contra su entrada.

Eren gimió. Se encontró con los ojos de Levi y obtuvo una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora rodeada por el duro filo de la pasión.

\- Respira bebé - Eren asintió. Sus ojos se cerraron y se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para tratar de no hacer mucho ruido cuando Levi empezó a moverse en su interior.

Al principio Levi no fue muy lejos, y Eren tembló violentamente con el ardiente dolor punzante. Casi le dijo a Levi que parara, que no podía soportarlo, pero entonces Levi capturó sus labios en un beso ardiente y con la distracción, el cuerpo de Eren se relajó inconscientemente. El dolor menguó, y Levi se hundió más en él, hasta llenarle. Eren jadeó violentamente cuando Levi finalmente rompió el beso, y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente dentro ahora, y el estremecimiento le arrancó una mueca.

No se movieron durante un buen rato. Eren asumió que Levi le estaba dando la oportunidad de acostumbrarse. Se removió, meciendo sus caderas con impaciencia.

\- Levi... - su vos siseaba - bebé, por favor... más - no tuvo que decir nada más. Levi gimió y dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Eren, sus caderas embistiéndole y Eren se tragó un grito, estremeciéndose al sentirle. Tanta presión, y separó las piernas todo lo que pudo con sus jeans enganchados en los muslos.

\- Eren, bebé, Dios, te siento tan deliciosamente bien... - le susurró Levi al oído, en un cálido aliento, jadeante y áspero. Embustió más fuerte, más rápido, y Eren se movió con él, apretándole con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que ser un polvo rápido, y la urgencia hizo que la pasión creciera mucho más rápidamente que en cualquier otro momento, quemando tan ardientemente que pensó que se convertirían en cenizas por el fuego generado entre ellos.

Eren se quejaba en voz baja, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios para mantener en su interior los gritos. Empujó hacia atrás sus caderas contra su amante con un gemido entrecortado.

\- Levi... Levi... - Eren susurraba su nombre como una oración, como un canto y una confesión y una plegaria, todo junto. Al igual que Levi, que había llegado a ser todo para él, con la envoltura de un bello hombre que volvía del revés todo su mundo.

Y Levi lo había vuelto a hacer. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Eren estaría allí, con los pantalones por las rodillas, inclinado sobre un baño público, siendo follado fuerte y rápido por un chico que había conocido hacía menos de un mes?

Los pensamientos que salían de su mente tan rápido cómo se colaban, como un pensamiento fugaz que no se podía sincronizar con la acción. Eren llevó una mano atrás y clavó los dedos en la cadera de Levi, animándolo. Más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, más, más, más. Siempre más.

Se vio en apuros para mantener sus gemidos al mínimo cuando la mano de Levi se cerró sobre su miembro y comenzó a acariciarla al ritmo de sus fuertes, rápidos embestidas. Los ojos de Eren se cerraron y se mordió los labios tan fuerte que sangró para no gritar.

\- Bebé, por favor... - casi gimió la última palabra y Levi se tensó en reacción, y sus caderas comenzaron a embestir más y más, rápido y duro, tanto que Eren tuvo que afianzarse con las manos en la pared para evitar salir despedido contra ella.

Se sentía como la más hermosa de las locuras - _desgarrada, cruda y perfecta -_ Eren gemía y empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás tan fuerte como Levi embestía hacia delante, encontrándole a medio camino cada vez que sus cuerpos se golpeaban entre sí. No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo, sabía que no podía, y deseaba desesperadamente que Levi llegara con él, lo necesitaba.

Levi pareció sentirlo, y empujó sus caderas más rápido y fuerte, levantando una mano para apoyarse en un lado del compartimiento, la otra apretada en la cadera de Eren. Se inclinó sobre él y jadeó con fuerza en su oído, sordos gemidos que hicieron temblar a Eren. Volvió la cabeza para morder la mandíbula de Levi, jadeando también.

\- L...Levi... ¡por favor bebé, ahora! - suplicó, rogando a Dios que no hubiera nadie más en el baño para escucharlos, porque no sabía si podría estar callado. El orgasmo que podía sentir creciendo era increíblemente fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblaba con el poder del mismo.

Levi hizo un breve gesto y reclamó los labios de Eren con un gruñido. Eren dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aullando en el interior de la devoradora boca de su amante, echando sus caderas hacia atrás, la sensación tan intensa que apenas podía contenerse. Tembló violentamente cuando se corrió tan fuerte, derramándose en la mano de Levi y por fortuna también en el suelo, y no en su ropa. No es que se hubiera dado cuenta, porque estaba demasiado ocupado estando a punto de perder el conocimiento por la cantidad exasperante de placer mientras Levi embestía contra él una y otra vez, y finalmente se quedaba rígido, inundándole las entrañas.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un tiempo, las bocas unidas aunque ya no besándose, solo jadeando y de vez en cuando soltando un suspiro o dos. Por último, Levi levantó su cabeza y miró a los ojos de Eren, con un rastro de suave ternura erótica. Eren se estremeció con esa mirada. Como si fuera la mejor clase de suciedad.

Entonces Levi se retiró gentilmente de él, buscando algún trapo para limpiarle. Subió con ternura los jeans de Eren antes de ocuparse de los suyos, cuando Eren terminó de colocarse su ropa.

Eren se volvió en el estrecho espacio, encarándole y le miró, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, qué estaba haciendo Levi con él? Sabía que las preguntas estaban claramente escritas en sus ojos, y que Levi las había visto, porque se inclinó para morderle en los labios.

\- Estoy ampliando tus horizontes Eren. Y amándote con todo lo que hay en mí.

Era una respuesta más que suficiente. Eren no pudo pensar en ninguna otra cosa, mientras seguía a Levi fuera del compartimiento, ignorando las conocedoras, envidiosas sonrisas que recibieron de uno o dos ocupantes del baño.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Es un trago hecho de ginebra, vermouth seco y un chorro pequeño de jugo de olivas. Decorado con 2 olivas y un palillo atravesándolas.

** Trago hecho con Martini, vodka, una onza de jugo de limón, azúcar palpable y decorado con una rodajita de limón.

¿Pues qué decir? Espero les guste tanto como a mí, gracias a sus comentarios y pues al parecer se inclinan más al final original xD


	11. Capitulo X

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? - Eren suspiró, cerró los ojos durante un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo y mirar a Levi. Su amante estaba apoyado sobre un codo, mirándolo esperanzado bajo la luz de la media tarde, desnudo, hermoso y enredado a medias con las sábanas y el cuerpo desnudo de Eren.

\- Porque simplemente no es una buena idea - Eren se encogió cuando vio la cara de Levi - por favor, no pongas esa cara Levi. Voy a decirle lo nuestro a mi familia, pero tengo que hacerlo a mi manera. Lo último que quiero es que tú estés expuesto al drama, si las cosas se ponen feas, y es muy probable que así sean.

Levi puso mala cara, y maldito fuera, él sabía lo que hacía esa mirada en Eren. En los últimos cuatro meses, Levi había aprendido todos los trucos únicos que le hacían salirse con la suya con Eren, utilizaba todos sin piedad y sin embargo, de tal manera que Eren nunca se sintió manipulado o utilizado.

\- No, no hagas eso bebé - y luego Levi sacó la artillería pesada, se inclinó, acariciando a lo largo del cuello de la mandíbula de Eren, murmurando en voz baja mientras lo hacía - pero entonces estaré solo en navidad y en mi cumpleaños. Nadie con quien abrir los regalos, o darme los míos para el caso, comer una cena preparada en lugar de algo delicioso y casero, sin pastel. Completamente solo. ¿Quieres tener eso en tu conciencia hermoso?

Eren gimió. Que Dios lo ayudara, Levi tenía razón y a pesar del hecho de que su amante estaba tirando a propósito de las cuerdas de su corazón, Eren no podía ni imaginar la idea de que el hombre que amaba pasara los días festivos solo, peor aún su cumpleaños.

Todo el mundo se iba a casa para descansar y Levi se quedaría solo en la escuela porque su familia no se había dado el lujo de hacerle viajar en avión a California. Eren no podía dejarlo aquí para valerse por sí mismo, no es que Levi hubiera tenido problemas defendiéndose solo.

Suspiró y le dio una estrecha mirada a los ojos, y luego movió la cabeza con una risa triste. Se extendió para curvar una mano alrededor del cuello de Levi y le empujó para abajo para darle un beso.

\- Bien ¡Maldito seas por ser tan convincente!, pero bien - dio un paso atrás y le dio a Levi una mirada de advertencia - pero se lo diré a mi manera, en mi momento. No quiero que seas todo ahora, ahora, ahora, ¿entiendes? - Levi sonrió y asintió.

\- Prometo que seré bueno, hermoso - Eren mordió su labio, mirándolo y encogiéndose un poco - sabes que eso significa que cuando vayamos te presentaré como mi amigo. Sólo como un amigo.

La cara de Levi fue impenetrable por un momento, y el estómago de Eren estaba hecho un lio, seguro que Levi iba a explotar, se pondría furioso y estaría herido. Pero en su lugar, parecía estar tranquilo y asintió.

\- Lo sé, sé que no te gusta, pero tendrás que hacerlo - Eren dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, rodando sobre su costado y deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Levi, sonriendo cuando él se inclinó para besarlo con sus perfectos labios.

\- Te amo, no tengo dudas de eso. Y se lo diré, te lo prometo - le dio a Levi una sonrisa pícara y se dio la vuelta, tirando de Levi un poco más - ahora, hazme el amor, ya que podríamos quedarnos sin ello por un tiempo.

El tráfico era infernal y Eren maldijo cuando un auto amenazó con rozarlos, haciendo caso omiso de la risa de Levi.

\- Relájate hermoso. Yo soy de Cali y no hay peores conductores en otra parte del mundo, créeme - Eren rodó sus ojos.

\- Díselo al hombre que nunca se ha quedado atrapado en el puente de George Washington durante tres horas - Levi se encogió de hombros cuando maniobró el coche alrededor de una limusina aparcada en doble fila.

\- No, pero he manejado en el puente Golden Gate, a las nueve am hora punta. No puede ser peor que esto.

Eren optó por no responder, simplemente observando, ya que poco a poco se abrieron paso a través de la ciudad hacia Queens. Comenzó a relajarse cuando las cosas se hicieron familiares y sintió el tirón del hogar.

La gente podría decir que Queens era el ghetto de los barrios, pero Eren lo amaba. Nunca había conocido otra cosa creciendo en estas sucias, literalmente, calles que llevaban a casa. Esperaba que Levi llegara a pensar de la misma manera.

Miró a su novio, mientras se dirigían hacia allí, observando la linda manera que se mordía la lengua con concentración. Las pequeñas expresiones faciales que hacían que las cosas se pusieran en su camino o fuera de su camino. A Levi le gustaba decir que Eren era una obra de arte, el trabajo de Levi era arte. Cuando llegó a él, sin embargo, era Levi quien era eternamente bello, con sus rasgos perfectos, hermosos ojos y buenas miradas clásicas.

Eren aún no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo alguien como Levi con alguien como él. Era una locura, cuando en realidad se detenía a pensar en ello.

Pero aquí estaba Levi, regresando con él a casa en las vacaciones con Eren, a punto de conocer a su familia y amándolo lo suficiente como para pretender ser sólo su amigo hasta que Eren estuviera lo suficientemente cómodo para encontrar el momento y lugar para contárselo.

Su estómago se revolvía pensando cómo decirles a sus padres que era gay. Tal vez para otras personas era una cosa simple, no cambiaba nada y era fácil de decir y solo mover el pasado. No para Eren.

Para Eren era más aterrados que cualquier otra cosa. Más temible que solicitar a las universidades fuera del estado, más aterrador que decirle a su familia que no quería hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, y que quería ser un actor de Broadway en su lugar. Más difícil que admitirle a Levi que estaba aterrorizado de lo que podía sentir.

Pero se obligó a sacarlo de su mente cuando empezó a darle las instrucciones a Levi por dónde tenía que ir y sintió la emoción creciendo a medida que se acercaba a casa. Finalmente, estaban ahí y él hizo un gesto a una plaza de aparcamiento para su suerte justo enfrente de la casa de piedra caliza de sus padres.

Eren miró la casa cuando se detuvieron, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza. Miró a Levi con una sonrisa.

\- Esto es todo - Levi enarcó una ceja y salió del coche, mirando a la piedra arenisca con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Así que aquí es dónde el pequeño Eren creció, dio sus primeros pasos, aprendió a manejar en bicicleta y dio su primer beso - Eren se rió y miró a Levi.

\- Cállate, sí, eso y más, estoy seguro que escucharás todo tipo de historias sobre mi infancia. No hay necesidad de inventarte la tuya propia. Mi madre estará encantada de tener a alguien a quien aburrir con esas historias y, ¡Dios nos libre!, con fotos con que acompañarlas - Levi se echó a reír y cerró la puerta del coche, rodeándolo para abrir el maletero para que pudieran sacar sus maletas.

\- ¿De veras? Las espero con ansias. Debe ser muy esclarecedor.

Eren se encogió y sacó la lengua y él podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Levi por darle un beso por esa acción tan tonta. Esto le recordó las reglas que ellos debían seguir durante esta semana, como amigos y nada más. Estarían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, por primera vez en tres meses, desde que Eren se había mudado al desván de Levi. Aunque los padres de Eren no sabían sobre esto, él seguía pagando su parte de la habitación junto a Connie.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro de que hay una horda de parientes esperando a abalanzarse sobre nosotros - Eren agarró su aleta y tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Levi y apretarla antes de soltarla y dirigirse a la entrada.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la mitad de las escaleras de la entrada, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y la madre de Eren salió corriendo, llamándolo, y Eren soltó la maleta para prepararse a sí mismo cuando se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a ella, con lágrimas por sus mejillas redondas y charlando con él en una mezcla de alemán e inglés.

Eren sonrió y abrazó su espalda, levantó la vista para encontrarse a Levi mirando con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, cuánto deseó Eren presentar al hombre que amaba más que nada, el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida si Levi se la diera.

En cambio, suavemente, se separó del apretado abrazo de su madre, besando sus mejillas.

\- Mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien - ella sollozó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, miró hacia atrás a Levi y sonrió.

\- Usted debe ser Levi del que mi Eren ha estado hablando - avanzó un poco y también lo abrazó - bienvenido, me disculpo por mi exhibición de hace un momento, es sólo que mi hijo nunca había estado tan lejos de casa durante tanto tiempo - Eren se rió y tomó su maleta otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Te comportas como si hubiera sido una década, mamá, sólo han sido unos cuantos meses - unos cuantos meses, los cuales habían cambiando la vida de Eren para siempre, volviéndola del revés. No lo habría hecho de otra manera, si eso significaba que no habría más Levi. Su madre le dio una mirada sofocante, una que era famosa porque siempre la usaba.

\- Unos cuantos meses para una persona es una vida para una madre.

Eren rodó los ojos, pero sonrió afablemente, buscando a Levi para ver qué pensaba de todo esto, se encontró con una mirada melancólica y triste en aquel rostro, preguntándose qué estaba pensando,. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que se afanaban por las escaleras y dentro de la casa. Su madre estaba en pleno _relleno-del-pavo_ cuando fue directo a ellos, y todos los demás que habían venido a verle, lograron poner sus maletas en el antiguo cuarto de Eren.

Eren se sorprendió, pero su madre no vio nada malo en que él y su amigo compartieran una habitación, dado que la habitación de visitas estaba llena de cosas de su primo, quien se estaba mudando de apartamento.

\- No, mamá, está bien, estaremos bien - internamente estaba animado, encantado de que no se apartarían en las noches, aunque no había manera de que hubiera sexo en la casa de sus padres, por lo menos no iban a estar separados y Eren en realidad podría ser capaz de dormir, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Levi junto a él.

Levi también sonrió, agradeciendo a su madre antes de que se apresuraran a bajar a la sala de estar. Efectivamente, al parecer una parte importante de la familia de Eren se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida a casa y decirle lo que sucedía y que lo echaban de menos y recibir sus historias de la universidad.

Fue un torbellino y Eren se encontró atrapado en él, presentó a Levi a todo el mundo, los cuales estaban felices de encontrarse con un amigo suyo. Eren lanzó varias miradas en la dirección de Levi, esperando que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Era a partes iguales tan extraño como había pensado que sería más cómodo de lo que había pensado. Era difícil tener a Levi consigo pero no decir a nadie lo que realmente era, mientras que al mismo tiempo era muy reconfortante tener su presencia. Estaba tan contento de no haber venido solo, habría extrañado mucho a su novio y se hubiera preocupado de no haber venido solo, habría extrañado mucho a su novio y se hubiera preocupado de que él pasara las vacaciones solo.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, y pronto, para Eren y Levi, ambos rogaron un tiempo para relajarse, instalarse y tomas una siesta. Una vez que la puerta del dormitorio de Eren se cerró detrás de ellos, Eren se volvió hacia Levi con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, se acercó un poco a él, y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, teniendo el confort en la familiaridad de su abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - su voz sonaba preocupada y sintió a Levi apretarlo un poco.

\- Estoy bien hermoso. Deja de preocuparte. Quizá no me guste no poder tocarte cuando quiero ni tampoco poder ser visto como nada más que un amigo, pero te amo y me gusta tu familia, estoy feliz de poder estar aquí, de la manera que sea - la voz de Levi era suave y Eren sintió sus labios contra su oído. Eren sonrió y tiró hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí también, mucho. Te hubiera extrañado como un loco si no hubieras venido. Gracias por hablar conmigo - Levi sonrió.

\- No es que hablarámos mucho - soltó a Eren y tomó su mano, llevándolo a la cama, Eren movió su cabeza y miró hacia la puerta.

\- No te preocupes Eren, no haremos nada, solo quiero abrazarte, duerme conmigo.

Eren se relajó y sintió con la cabeza, dejándose arrastrar hacia abajo sobre la cama y acurrucándose contra Levi, sintiéndose más relajado con cada respiración, él sentía cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Levi, cada latido de su corazón contra su oreja. Suspiró suavemente y le abrazó más fuerte, una mano acariciando arriba y abajo el costado de Levi y los ojos cerrándose mientras se adormecía.

\- Te amo - La voz de Eren apenas era un susurro, pero pudo sentir la sonrisa de Levi aunque no pudo ser capaz de verla.

\- Yo también te amo, demasiado. Ahora descansa, antes de darnos cuenta estaremos de vuelta entre las masas y no tendremos momento de respiro hasta la hora de acostarse.

Eren dejó el relajante sonido del latido de su corazón y su respiración se hizo fácil con el sueño acurrucándose en los brazos del hombre que amaba más que a nada.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, quiero avisar que me pondré a hacer un one-shot especial de halloween, aunque no será tanto de halloween sí tendrá algo que ver o se puede tomar para estas fechas xD así que puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar este fic, pero prometo será rápido, ya tengo las ideas, solo me falta unirlas de alguna forma xD


	12. Capitulo XI

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

Despertó con la sensación de unos ojos observándole, sus pestañas revolotearon mientras levantaba los parpados, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar unos ojos azul oscuro fijos en su cara. Aparentemente, Levi había estado despierto por algún tiempo y Eren sonrió adormilado.

\- Eh... - Levi sonrió y le pasó una mano por sus delgados mechones castaños.

\- Eh tú, hermoso, ¿has dormido bien? - Eren asintió con un pequeño bostezo, acercándose un poco más.

\- Si. Maldición, ¿Qué hora es? - Levi miró por encima del hombro de Eren hacia la mesita de noche.

\- Van a ser las cinco.

Eren asintió, eso significaba que tenían tiempo. La cena no era hasta las siete, como siempre, y sabía que su madre había estado preocupada así que le iba a dejar dormir tanto como quisiera. Lo que él quería, pensó, no era dormir. Su miembro se animó en el interior de sus jeans y no ayudaba la manera en la que deslizaba una pierna sobre el muslo de Levi, presionándose sobre la cadera de su amante.

Levi gimió y tensó la mano que apoyaba en la espalda de Eren, empuñándola ligeramente en su camisa.

\- No, cariño. No podemos hacer nada y lo sabes - Eren suspiró, pero asintió, retrocediendo un poco para así no presionarse tan fuertemente contra él.

\- Lo sé - quizás en alguna ocasión de la semana podrían haberse escapado, arrendar una habitación de hotel por algunas horas y obtener una dosis del cuerpo del otro. Dios, ¿cuán sórdido sonaba eso? Como un par de amantes ilícitos teniendo una aventura, citándose furtivamente. No quería tener una relación así, pero se consoló a sí mismo con el conocimiento de que incluso si su familia supiera de él y Levi, no se sentiría cómodo teniendo sexo con sus padres en la misma casa.

Podía, sin embargo, besarle, y lo hizo, deslizando su mano hasta alcanzar la erizada nuca de Levi y tirar de ella hasta tener sus labios reclamados por uno de esos besos devoradores y posesivos que Levi amaba darle.

Eren gimió suavemente cuando sus lenguas se enredaron y se aferró a él, inconscientemente terminó presionando otra vez, su miembro más duro que nunca contra la cadera de Levi. Levi estaba igualmente irreflexivo, sus manos se deslizaron para acariciar el culo de Eren a través de sus pantalones, cargándolo más cerca y una se encargó de bajar la ´parte trasera de los pantalones para poder meterla por dentro de la ropa interior y acariciar la piel desnuda.

Eren se estremeció, extendiendo instintivamente las piernas e inclinando las caderas hacia atrás incitándolo, jadeando cuando el dedo de Levi rozó la hendidura de su culo y acarició sobre su entrada antes de presionar lentamente dentro de su cuerpo. Se apretó fuertemente a su alrededor, besándolo con fuerza, sus caderas balanceándose hacia atrás y dejo escapar un sordo sonido de placer cuando Levi comenzó a empujar ese dedo. Sintió a la mano libre de Levi coger una de las de Eren y bajar hasta ahuecar el miembro de Levi en sus pantalones. Tanto para no hacer nada.

Eren no dudó, apretando, buscando a tientas con una mano el botón y la cremallera hasta que tuvo su mano dentro de los pantalones de Levi y saco su miembro para acariciarlo. Esto era una locura, él lo sabía, ni siquiera habían cerrado la puerta, pero Levi lo estaba follando con un dedo, añadiendo un segundo en su interior y Eren no lograba pararlo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba la reconfortante conexión que hacer el amor le daba.

Levi parecía haber sentido eso y debía necesitarlo también, porque rompió el beso y sin una palabra, rodó a Eren sobre su costado. Bajó los pantalones de ambos hasta sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco hacia Eren para ser capaz de empujar de nuevo los dedos en su interior.

Eren enterró la cara en la almohada para amortiguar sus sonidos, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con esos dedos que lo llenaban. Una mano se deslizó de nuevo para seguir acariciando la erección de Levi, animándolo. Lo necesitaba tanto que casi no podía respirar. Y entonces, los dedos de Levi se salieron de él y se movió, acercándose al borde de la cama para hurgar en su mochila, antes que Eren escuchara el revelador click del tapón al abrir de un tirón un bote de lubricante. Eren guió con entusiasmo su miembro a él, retrocediendo lentamente hacia atrás poco a poco, hasta que la cabeza se deslizó dentro y ambos gimieron.

Eren respiró hondo varias veces, gimiendo bajo su garganta ante el ardoroso y extenso placer de ello.

Liberó el miembro de Levi, ambas manos siguieron hacia delante, empuñando las sábanas mientras Levi se hacía cargo. Su amante sujetó las caderas de Eren con firmeza y su cara se enterró en la nuca de Eren mientras empujaba hacia delante, hundiéndose más profundamente en su interior y rodando un poco a Eren sobre su estómago mientras lo hacía.

Eren tenía la vaga idea de que estaban jodidos si alguien entraba. No había manera de confundir lo que estaban haciendo, pero incluso los nervios en su estómago no eran suficientes para disuadirlo ahora que Levi estaba dentro de él. Eren asintió con la cabeza contra la almohada, retorciéndose, pero incapaz realmente de moverse, así que en vez de eso, se quedo desesperadamente quito rezando para que Levi se moviera, que empujara y lo follara hasta que su cabeza explotara por retener los gritos que quería dejar salir.

Levi no dijo ni una palabra e hizo exactamente eso, apoyando las manos a cada lado de Eren y empujando sus caderas duramente contra él, estableciendo un ritmo rápido y profundo. Eren nunca estuvo tan agradecido de que la cama no chirriara. Tomó las embestidas con entusiasmo y voluntad, apretándose a su alrededor en el esfuerzo de darle a Levi tanto placer como pudiera.

Podía sentir la presión construirse con rapidez, las circunstancias y la situación se prestaban a un orgasmo rápido y balanceó las caderas tanto como pudo, su miembro presionado casi dolorosamente contra el colchón. Podría haberse acariciado él mismo si hubiera podido, pero hacer eso significaría moverse demasiado. No era necesario, teniendo en cuenta que su orgasmo casi había llegado y se apretó desesperadamente alrededor de Levi, jadeando contra la almohada y reprimiendo cada grito que quería salir.

Levi hizo lo mismo en la nuca de Eren, amortiguando sus sonidos y sus dientes marcando su sensitiva piel aunque Eren pudo sentir cuanto cuidado estaba teniendo de no dejar ninguna marca en ese lugar. De repente, la boca de Levi se movió y Eren sintió y escuchó su respiración contra su oreja.

\- Eren, amor... vente ahora, conmigo, hermoso... - que Levi fuera capaz de tal coherencia era impresionante y Eren no pudo más que asentir sin poder hacer nada más y dejar que su orgasmo tomara el relevo. Empujó sus caderas hacia atrás incluso en aquella difícil posición y sintió la presión reventar en él. Mordió la almohada para gritar del placer que se apoderó de él, y su miembro derramó acaloradamente su semen a lo largo de su estómago y muslos.

No reconoció la sensación de suciedad, demasiado atrapado en la de Levi viniéndose profundamente dentro de él, amando la caliente y húmeda sensación. Eren jadeó y por un largo momento, ruborizado, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza de la almohada por miedo a haber hecho tanto ruido como era habitual, gimiendo y jadeando.

Finalmente pensó que podía arreglárselas y volvió la cara a un lado, se llenó con una profunda inspiración de aire fresco que olía pesadamente a Levi, sudor y sexo. Sus verdes ojos miraron sobre su hombro y se encontraron con los azul oscuro que parecían cerrados incluso en el resplandor de la pasión.

La preocupación lo llenó y su ceño se frunció, vacilando un poco cuando Levi se alejó de él. Se sentía más como un retiro emocional que como uno físico y el estómago de Eren se hizo un nudo, se agachó para subirse los pantalones y encarar a Levi.

\- ¿Levi...? - Levi lo miró y sonrió, aunque no alcanzó a sus ojos, su mano ahuecó la mejilla de Eren.

\- ... Estoy bien, hermoso. Es solo una situación difícil, para todos. Incluso para aquellos que no lo saben todavía.

Eren asintió, inseguro de si creer esa explicación, pero podía ver que Levi no estaba dispuesto a dar ninguna otra. Se acercó, ignorando la incómoda sensación de esperma en su vientre y dentro de sus pantalones, queriendo ser confortado y confortar también, y que el resto del mundo se condenara.

En poco tiempo Levi alivió a Eren con sus brazos y lo besó en la punta de la nariz afectuosamente.

\- Ve y salta a la ducha, amor - Levi sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ante la luz que brillaba en los ojos de Eren - ni siquiera lo sugieras. Ya nos hemos arriesgado suficiente esta mañana. Yo tomaré una después de ti y entonces me encontraré contigo bajando las escaleras.

Eren asintió, sintiéndose inexplicablemente triste e indeciso de una forma en la que no había estado desde que él y Levi habían empezado a salir. Salió de la cama y agarró algunas prendas limpias de su bolsa antes de ir al baño. Cuando salió diez minutos después Levi no dijo nada, pero le dio un beso en los labios antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Eren suspiró, apartándose de la puerta cerrada, intentando no prestar atención al nudo de su estómago, pero era imposible. Levi se sentía herido y era culpa de Eren. Él sabía que debía contárselo a su familia y pronto. Cuando más tardara, más daño le haría esta vista a Levi y todo él se revelaba ante el pensamiento de su amante siendo herido.

Suspiró para sí mismo y se dirigió a bajar las escaleras, sonriendo ante el olor de _moussaka*, Pilafi**_ y muchos otros platos favoritos de Eren. Y la gente se preguntaba por qué se había aferrado a su gordura. Aunque estar en la universidad y vivir con Levi había ayudado mucho, había empezado a correr por las mañanas con su novio y Levi cocinaba todo tipo de comidas sanas de California y Eren había empezado a notar hacia un mes o así que de hecho tenía músculos en su estómago, ya no era blando y fofo, sino duro y plano. Levi lamentó la pérdida de su gordura y por eso Eren no se equivocaba al pensar que estaba loco.

Eren se inclinó contra la puerta de la cocina mirando a su madre y a su hermana mayor, Isabel, animadas preparando la cena y cotilleando entre ellas mientras la hacían. El cálido manto de su hogar lo envolvió y tuvo miedo de lo que fuera a pasar cuando les contara la verdad sobre él y Levi. ¿Podría ser ésta la última vez que estuviera en el seno de su familia sin recriminaciones, miradas decepcionadas y palabras furiosas?

Su madre le vio y le brindó una brillante sonrisa.

\- ¡Eren! Ven, ven, siéntate y come algo. ¡Te has puesto tan delgado en esa escuela! ¿No te dan de comer allí? - Eren se rió entre dientes, se vio arrastrado y sentado en la mesa con un plato de pan fresco recién horneado y mantequilla con miel frente a él, con un gran vaso de leche para bajarlo.

\- Yo como bien, mamá. Es solo que estoy ocupado y he estado trabajando fuera. Levi me lleva a correr con él y ha empezado a enseñarme tai chi - le dio un gran bocado al pan con mantequilla sin embargo, dejado salir un suave sonido de placer. Oh, amaba la cocina de su madre, pensó.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Es Levi un buen muchacho? ¿Es católico? - Eren sacudió la cabeza.

\- No mamá, no lo es. Es cristiano - su madre asintió solamente.

\- Eso es bueno, sin embargo, todavía es creyente - Eren sonrió y asintió.

\- Sí, mamá. Y sí, es un chico muy agradable. Él pinta, es un artista - Isabel, su hermana, se animó a hablar.

\- ¿Es soltero? - Eren sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo. Isabel era tan solo tres años mayor que él, pero nunca había considerado que a ella le podía gustar Levi. Oh, Dios, ¿Qué pasaría si le pedía a Eren que la juntara con él? Tragó saliva, aclarando su garganta.

\- No, está saliendo con alguien - vio su cara de decepción y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Que pesadilla, pero al menos lo había manejado, pensó. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Eren terminó el aperitivo y puso su plato en el fregadero, apoyándose contra el mostrador del fregadero y mirando a su madre con cariño - ¿Cómo está la abuela? ¿Está lo suficientemente bien para venir a la cena de navidad? - su abuela era una vieja cascarrabias, pero su espíritu no podía evitar que los efectos de la edad le llegaran.

Se enfermaba con frecuencia últimamente. Eren vivía con el miedo de una llamada telefónica diciéndole que había fallecido y que él no había estado allí.

Rezó para que al menos pudiera enterarse a tiempo, así podría ir a casa y despedirse, aunque sabía que la vida no funcionaba siempre de esa forma, si lo hacía alguna vez. Su madre asintió, y Eren sintió una oleada de alivio ya que aparentemente ella se estaba sintiendo bien por el momento.

\- Oh, ella no se la perdería, te echa terriblemente de menos, Eren. De hecho debería llamarte después de cenar para hablar contigo.

Eren asintió y entonces se volvió hacia el sonido de pasos en la escalera, esperando a Levi. Su padre apareció en su lugar, mostrándole a Eren una cálida sonrisa y un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Eren se levantó y le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a Grisha Jeager fuera de la cocina y dentro del estudio, el dominio de su padre, como la cocina era el de su madre. Su padre se sentó y miró a Eren largamente antes de sonreír ampliamente.

\- Te ves bien hijo ¿La escuela va bien? - Eren asintió, sentándose junto a él.

\- De hecho, mejor que lo que esperaba. Las clases están yendo bien y he conseguido el protagonista masculino en la producción de primavera para el departamento de drama. Estamos preparando Les Miserables - él estaba orgulloso de ello, la competición había sido feroz y luchó largo y duro, estudiando sus líneas cada noche por semanas. Levi las había pasado con él hasta largas horas de la noche, tumbándose juntos en la cama.

Eren sabía que su padre todavía no estaba completamente satisfecho de las elecciones de su hijo, pero había llegado a aceptarlas y lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía, dentro de lo razonable. Eren no se imaginaba que su padre sería su mayor animador, pero estaba agradecido de la comprensión que recibió.

Ahora, si solo esa compresión pudiera extenderse a otras áreas. Eren estaba tentado de ir a visitar a su tío y hablar con él. El tío Zeke nunca había salido del armario, pero Eren estaba dispuesto a apostarlo todo a que él sería el que hablara sobre esto. Su tío entendería y quizás podría darle la comprensión y el asesoramiento que anhelaba. Levi lo intentó, pero no lo entendía. Los padres de Levi y su familia apenas habían parpadeado ante su salida (del closet). Levi había dicho que ellos lo habían sospechado por años y su declaración había sido más una confirmación que una revelación.

Si solo fuera tan simple para Eren.

Entonces, escuchó pasos de nuevo y esta vez era Levi, asomando la cabeza dentro y sonriendo cuando el padre de Eren alegremente le invitó a pasar para, como él decía, escapar de las mujeres de la familia y su alimentación constante.

Levi hizo como si estuviera en su casa, bromeando con Grisha y discutiendo el estado de la economía y otras cosas que Eren nunca encontraría ni siquiera remotamente interesantes. Observó con diversión y asombro como Levi, de forma clara y sin ningún artificio envolvía a su áspero padre en el dedo meñique.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que lo hacía tan irresistible? No solo a nivel sexual, sino en cada posible nivel. Él era inteligente, encantador y amable. Levi era el tipo de hombre que querrías a tu alrededor porque su sola presencia era suficiente para hacerte sentir mejor contigo mismo. Eren nunca había conocido a nadie como él y dudaba que lo hiciera de nuevo.

No dejaría que se desanimara. Eren lo prometió. Iba a decírselo a su familia y le daría a Levi el respeto que se merecía como su novio y el hombre que amaba, que Levi se había ganado. Solo era cuestión de conseguir el valor para hacerlo.

\- ¿Eren? Eren, ¿Estás escuchando? - la voz de su padre sacó a Eren de su ensimismamiento, riendo en voz baja y moviendo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento no estaba escuchando... ¿Qué dijiste? - Grisha rió y le dio una mirada de "mi hijo es un bastardo frívolo"

\- Estaba diciendo que la iglesia tendrá su festival de invierno la semana próxima y tu tío ha preguntado sí estarías dispuesto a repetir tu papel con el grupo de danza y actuar allí - Eren enrojeció ante las cejas enarcadas de Levi.

\- ¿Tu bailas Eren? - Eren solo podía ver en sus ojos el resto sin finalizar de esa frase que era _"algo que no sea bailar en un club y hacerme follarte allí mismo"_. Eren asintió con la cabeza, retorciéndose incómodo.

\- Algo. De acuerdo, más de algo. Yo era parte del grupo de baile tradicional de la iglesia. No era grande ni nada, solo éramos cinco, pero solíamos actuar en muchos de los festivales locales y en especial en los de nuestra parroquia - Levi sonrió y se sentó un poco más derecho.

\- Tienes que decir que sí. Yo quiero verlo - Eren suspiró y le dio una mirada, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa enorme en respuesta y su padre estaba mirándolo esperanzador. No podía decir que no.

\- Estaba planeando ir a visitar al padre Zekes de todas formas, le diré entonces que lo haré.

\- ¡Bien, bien! De acuerdo entonces, dejaré que sigan con lo que sea que vosotros los chicos jóvenes hacéis estos días, tengo algo de papeleo de la tienda que repasar antes de cenar.

Eren se levantó y sacudió la cabeza ante la sonrisa gatuna que mostraba su novio. Uno pensaría que Eren había aceptado a hacer un striptease y no una actuación de baile tradicional enfrente de la muchedumbre de feligreses de la iglesia y de curiosos.

Una vez en el pasillo, Eren le sacó la lengua a su amante.

\- Puedes ir quitando esa sonrisa de _Cheshire_ de tu cara. No es ni de lejos tan emociónate como pareces pensar que es.

\- Oh, permíteme diferir - Levi sonrió abiertamente y echó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros - yo creo que será mejor de lo que quieres hacerme creer.

Eren solo sacudió la cabeza, intentando no alegrarse más de lo que ya estaba. El hombre era incorregible y Eren estaba en apuros para hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar entretenido. Levi era uno entre un millón y Dios sabía que Eren no lo querría de otra forma.

Se encogió de hombros para quitar el brazo de Levi, atreviéndose a tomarle la mano y dirigirlo hacia el salón, antes de liberarlo. Se sentó en el sofá y extendió sus piernas, sus ojos cerrándose con un suave suspiro. Comenzó cuando sintió las yemas de unos dedos sobre las sienes, pero inmediatamente se relajó, se sentía demasiado bien para estar preocupado. Además, no había nada inusual en un amigo frotándote la cabeza cuando tienes un dolor de cabeza. O al menos, eso se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Te vez exhausto Eren ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando acabas de tomar una siesta? - El tono de Levi era burlón y Eren abrió un ojo para mirarlo con diversión.

\- Posiblemente porque también tuve un buen ejercicio cuando me desperté. Diablillo.

Levi se limitó a sonreír, sin dejar de frotarle las sienes y Eren gradualmente sintió la tensión aliviarse y el dolor de cabeza había empezado a desvanecerse. Rió suavemente para sí mismo y abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con otro par de curiosos ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Solo estaba pensando que tienes un toque mágico - decía Eren, pero en eso se tensó cuando levantó la vista y vio a su hermana de pie en la puerta - o eso dice tu novia.

La cara de Levi hablo de su confusión, pero entonces, Isabel entró en la habitación y la confusión fue remplazada por un flash de dolor y resignación, y Eren se sintió como la peor especie de escoria por infligir ese tipo de mirada en él. Quince minutos después estaban solos de nuevo y se encontró con los ojos de Levi con una mirada vacilante y cautelosa.

\- Lo siento. Tenía que decir algo... - su voz era un susurro y sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más pudiera aparecer. Levi frunció los labios y asintió.

\- Sé que lo haces, Eren. Y sé que tu intención no era la de hacer daño. Solo prométeme... - tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza - prométeme que ¿Esto no durará por mucho tiempo? ¿Se lo dirás pronto? - Eren asintió enfáticamente, tan agradecido de que Levi no estuviera enfadado con él.

\- Lo prometo. Se lo diré en breve.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Es un plato tradicional de los Balcanes y el Cercano Oriente hecho de berenjenas.

** Plato del medio oriente hecho de arroz blanco, berenjena, aceite de oliva y caldo de pollo.

Pues terminé mi fic de Halloween antes de Halloween y me dio tiempo de traer otro capítulo de esta historia para ustedes :D

Con esto ya se entiende más de que va el drama de esta historia ¿no?

lysstel con respecto a lo de la suciedad yo lo veo por su lado artístico, o sea como él dijo que casi no se la lleva en su casa, solo va y pinta un rato, la única parte que tiene completamente limpia es la ventana que utiliza, su sillón y todo ese espacio, como eres anónima no puedo responderte por MP y no sé si aún sigas la historia y leas esto, pero aquí esta una pequeña aclaración xD

Gracias a los que siguen la historia, y me alegro les guste, por ahí leí que no les gustan leer historias que no están terminadas, porque luego las dejan inconclusas, pero les aseguro que esta ya se acerca a su final :)


	13. Capitulo XII

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Eren contuvo la respiración mientras se detenía frente a la iglesia. El padre Zekes, o tío Zeke para él, estaba allí preparándose para el festival que estaba por venir y Eren esperó que tuviera tiempo y estuviera solo para que pudieran hablar. Zeke era el único miembro de la familia de Eren que él pensaba que realmente podía entender por lo que estaba pasando.

No es que Zeke no fuera un buen y piadoso hombre de Dios, pero Eren siempre había sentido, y lo hacía ahora más que nunca, que había mucho más de su tío de lo que se veía a simple vista. Sobre todo que era gay. De todos modos, Eren pensaba que lo era. Aún así Eren sabía que en el fondo esta era la persona a la que podría contar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre que estaba pasando, sin ser juzgado, sin otra razón más que el padre Zekes no juzgaba a nadie.

Eren salió del coche y se ajustó el abrigo un poco más a su alrededor para protegerse del aire helado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y andando hacia la entrada frontal de la iglesia. Sabía que nadie estaría en el santuario principal, pero sintió la necesidad de verlo por alguna razón, para pararse allí y mirar a su alrededor y quizás ganar algo de fuerza. El señor sabía que iba a necesitar cada porción que pudiera obtener.

El silencio de la iglesia lo golpeó, como siempre hacía, mientras las pesadas puertas se cerraban a su espalda, bloqueando los sonidos del tráfico, de los pájaros y de los niños de la calle que jugaban en la nieve que cubría el suelo. Había algo muy poderoso y profundo en el pesado silencio de una iglesia vacía, pensó.

Entró en el santuario, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo débilmente.

Recordó claramente cómo de niño venía aquí para escuchar al padre Zekes preparar sus sermones y discursos para las diferentes funciones de la iglesia. Podía recordarse pensando que su tío era el hombre más increíble del mundo, de pie en el estrado con sus túnicas, su voz firme y suave, pero portando un poder que nunca había fallado, todavía no, en enviar escalofríos por la columna de Eren.

Suspiró suavemente y bajó la cabeza para entonar una pequeña oración antes de persignarse y volverse para buscar a su tío.

Lo encontró en su despacho en la parte de atrás, golpeo ligeramente la puerta abierta y sonrió cuando la cabeza de su tío se levantó y la decoró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, padre - el padre Zekes rió y se incorporó, rodeándolo en un abrazo y besándole ambas mejillas a Eren.

\- El hijo pródigo regresa. Tienes mucha suerte de haber elegido una universidad tan cercana, Eren, tu madre tendría que haberse adecuado si estuvieras más lejos - le dio a Eren una sonrisa a sabiendas - no es que se las arregle muy bien tal como están las cosas, pero aún así. Eren asintió sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé - siempre había algo en su tío que a Eren le hacía sentir confortable. Suponía que era parte del porqué Zeke se había hecho sacerdote, simplemente tenía algo que te hacia confesar tus pecados y desnudar tu alma ante él sin miedo alguno.

Sin embargo, Eren se preguntaba si estaba realmente preparado para hacer eso. Todavía no, pensó, quizá si se relajara un poco más y hablaran. Entonces quizás podría reunir el coraje para decírselo y quizás obtener algunos consejos. Así que, se sentó ante la petición de su tío.

\- Así que dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela? ¿Estás teniendo buenas calificaciones? ¿Las mantienes? - Eren asintió y Zeke sonrió - buen chico. ¿Qué más? ¿Hay alguien especial allí? Aunque la escuela sea tan importante como es, un hombre joven necesita compañía también - Eren asintió, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de su tío.

\- Sí. Hay alguien especial. Muy especial de hecho - Zeke sonrió abiertamente, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar los codos sobre su mesa.

\- Háblame de ella, Eren ¿es una buena chica? - Eren se retorció por dentro, respirando profundamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- No... bueno, sí pero... ella es... - cerró los ojos un instante y entonces levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Zeke - ella no es un ella. Es un él, Levi para ser específicos.

Contuvo la respiración, internamente más asustado de lo que había estado en su vida entera. Estaba repentinamente seguro de que su tío iba a condenarlo, echarlo de la iglesia, decírselo a sus padres y entonces el mundo de Eren se vendría abajo.

En lugar de eso, Zeke arqueó un poco las cejas y se recostó de vuelta a la silla, entrelazando los dedos en su redondo estómago y asintiendo lentamente.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba - sonrió con gentileza ante la mirada aterrada e incrédula de Eren - bueno, no que Levi fuera más que amigo, sino que había alguien como él, o lo habría eventualmente - su tío sacudió la cabeza con una suave sonrisa - he estado contigo desde que tomaste tu primer aliento, Eren, y a diferencia de tus padres, yo no estoy ciego al hecho de que hay una razón por la cual nunca has tenido una novia, ni siquiera una informal en los años pasados - Eren tembló, el shock luchaba en su interior, miedo a que sus padres pudieran ver lo que Zeke veía, pero ellos no habían mostrado ninguna indicación.

\- Tú... ¿Tú no me odias, padre? - los ojos de Zeke se abrieron mucho y rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a Eren, tomando su temblorosa mano con la fría propia.

\- Eren, yo no podría odiarte, nunca. Tú eres mi carne y mi sangre, más que un sobrino y casi como un hijo para mí. Te amo, no importa qué - los ojos de Eren eran agudos y sagaces, sonriendo en complicidad - y el menor motivo para odiarte sería el que estés enamorado. De, por lo que he oído, un joven muchacho que es amable, encantador y un artista con talento - los ojos de Zeke se pudieron serios un momento - ¿Él te ama, Eren? ¿Es bueno contigo y te trata con respeto? - Eren dejó ir una suave y temblorosa risa.

\- Sí, padre, es maravilloso. Amable, comprensivo y paciente. Le hace daño la forma en la que lo traje aquí, bajo estas falsas pretensiones, pero no me ha presionado. Me ama - Dios, era tan impresionante para él, ser amado de esa forma por un hombre que Eren nunca habría soñado que pudiera sentir esas cosas por él. Pero no solo Levi lo sentía, se lo expresó a todos los demás y quería que todo el mundo supiera cómo se sentía, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Eso nunca dejaría de sorprender a Eren. El padre Zekes asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Ah bien, entonces. Ahora tienes un dilema en tus manos, ¿O no, muchacho? - sus ojos azules lo estaban reprendiendo gentilmente - no se lo has contado a tus padres ¿Tienes intención de hacerlo? - Eren empezó a temblar nuevamente por dentro, mordiéndose el labio y haciendo muecas.

\- Yo... no lo sé - la culpa le inundaba porque esa era la verdad. Por muchas garantías que le hubiera dado a Levi, la verdad era que Eren estaba inseguro de si alguna vez se lo diría a sus padres. De alguna forma, dudaba que se lo tomaran tan bien como el padre Zekes acababa de hacer - yo quiero hacerlo, oh Dios ayúdame, padre, yo quiero. Por Levi tanto como por mí, porque no se merece ser un pequeño y sucio secreto, es demasiado especial para eso. Pero yo sólo... estoy tan asustado.

Eso era realmente lo que le contenía, el total y completo terror que sentía. Había pasado su vida entera tratando que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos. Yendo bien en la escuela, siendo un buen hombre, activo en la iglesia - porque en otras cosas es bien pasivo xD no lo aguante sorry u.u ignórenme - , todo lo que quisieran que su hijo fuera. No porque no lo querrían de haber hecho lo contrario, sino porque él los amaba demasiado y la sola idea de la desilusión en sus ojos por su culpa era doloroso para él. El padre Zekes suspiro y asintió.

\- Ya veo. Lo entiendo, Eren, mejor de lo que piensas. Pero tienes decisiones que tomas. Tu Levi, lo amas y dices que es un buen hombre ¿lo perderás si no haces lo que debes? - Eren sintió como si un trozo de huelo lo cortara a su paso, sus ojos cayeron hasta sus manos y pensó sobre ello un momento antes de asentir.

\- Sí, lo haré - Levi no quería dejarle, eso lo destrozaría, pero Eren conocía a su amante lo suficientemente bien para saber que no aceptaría una media vida con él. Levi exigía, solo por ser quien era, todo lo que Eren tenía que darle.

Y Dios se apiadase de él, Eren no quería darle nada más que todo lo que quisiera o necesitara. Pero ¿podría darle esto? No lo sabía. Zeke suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eren.

\- Déjame contarte una historia, Eren. Tal vez te ayude, tal vez no, pero escúchala de todas formas - Eren levantó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, su tío continuó - conocí una vez a un chico en una situación similar. Él era joven, como tú, y estaba loco y maravillosamente enamorado de un hombre joven que había conocido, irónicamente, a través de sus estudios en la iglesia...

" _Este chico quería ser sacerdote y era aprendiz en una iglesia local cerca de aquí. Su hombre era miembro de la congregación eclesiástica. Rebelde, salvaje, pero una persona muy buena por debajo de su furioso caparazón. El chico le amaba, y le parecía que su amor era capaz de desprender la airosa fachada de su amante._

 _Sin embargo, en el interior, estaba destrozado. Debido a que no había manera, o eso pensaba, de que pudiera estar verdaderamente con el hombre que amaba. Se estaba uniendo a la iglesia, pronto tomaría ciertos votos, y eso sería el final de todo. Su amante, aunque trataba de entenderlo, no lo hizo. Y al final le pidió al chico que fuera sincero, que se lo confesara a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, el chico no podía, o mejor dicho no lo haría, y perdió a su hombre a causa de eso."_

El padre Zekes suspiró, mirando a Eren con ojos tristes.

" _He amado mi vida en la iglesia, pero hasta hoy, Eren, me arrepiento de no haber encontrada una manera de tenerlos a ambos. Y lamento cada día haber dejado ir a ese joven hombre que era el amor de mi corazón."_

Su tío apretó ligeramente el hombro de Eren.

\- No seas como yo, Eren. No dejes que tu amor se vaya solo porque estás muy asustado para luchar por él y tomar decisiones difíciles. Si realmente lo amas como dices que lo haces, entonces vale la pena.

Eren estaba aturdido. Lo había sospechado, pero nunca había pensado que su tío iría y se lo contaría de esa forma. Podía ver la similitud entre las historias, viéndose a sí mismo y a Levi en el lugar de su tío y de ese joven hombre desconocido. El pensamiento de vivir sin Levi a su lado, sin su amor para mantenerlo cálido y cuerdo, era horripilante. Se volvió en la silla y abrazó fuertemente a su tío.

\- Gracias, padre. Y definitivamente lo vale, vale todo eso y más - Eren se levantó y respiró hondo - tengo que ir a buscarlo. Gracias, padre, por todo - El padre Zekes asintió con una sonrisa gentil.

\- De nada, Eren. Vete ya, reúnete con tu amor y hazle creer lo mucho que significa para ti. Creo que podría estar dudando de ello justo ahora.

Eren asintió, dándose prisa para salir de la iglesia, la tristeza lo llenaba pensando que Levi realmente podría dudar del amor de Eren y la necesidad absoluta de probárselo, hacer que nunca dudara de nuevo. Encontró a Levi en el salón, riendo de algo con la madre de Eren. Sus oscuros ojos verdes mostraban curiosidad por la irrupción repentina de Eren.

\- ¿Eren? ¿Está todo bien? - Levi se volvió en el sofá para mirar a Eren, que estaba parando en la puerta, sus esbeltas cejas se fruncieron en preocupación. Eren sonrió y asintió.

\- Todo está bien... o lo estará ¿puedo robarte a Levi, mamá? Hay algo que querría mostrarle - Eren sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a besar su mejilla antes de volverse hacia Levi con ojos brillantes y una genuina sonrisa - bueno, vamos.

Levi le sonrió de vuelta, aunque era una sonrisa inquisitiva y asintió, levantándose y despidiéndose de la madre de Eren antes de seguirle por el pasillo y al exterior. Levi capturó el brazo de Eren una vez que estuvieron en el porche, inclinando la cabeza hacía el.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Eren solo sonrió.

\- Ya lo verás. Confía en mí, mi amor - Levi sonrió abiertamente ante eso y asintió,

\- Lo hago. De acuerdo, lidera el camino entonces. Estoy muriéndome de la curiosidad pero algo me dice que podría intentar engatusarte todo el día y no conseguir nada.

Eren sonrió y se metió en el coche, esperando a que Levi se abrochara el cinturón antes de meterse en el tráfico del mediodía. Sostuvo una mano de Levi mientras conducía, solo buscando esa conexión. Regresó por el camino que había ido antes, aunque no aparcó en el parking de la iglesia, en vez de eso, dio la vuelta a la calle y aparcó detrás de un enorme edificio que parecía más viejo que el mismo tiempo, elegante en su decencia.

Levi salió del auto y miró hacia el edificio, inclinando la cabeza y mirando a Eren mientras venía del coche hacia su lado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Eren sonrió y cogió su mano.

\- Solía ser la iglesia de mi tío, antes de que una nueva se construyera al cruzar la calle. Este era el edificio que se usaba entonces como escuela de la iglesia, hasta que también se hizo una nueva construcción al cruzar la calle. ¿Ahora? Solo se usa para guardar cosas pero hay una parte que quiero que veas. Siempre ha sido especial para mí.

Levi asintió y dejó que Eren lo guiara hacia el edificio. Había muchas corrientes de aire y hacía frío, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para que mantener la chaqueta fuera una buena idea. Eren llevó a su amante hacia un tramo de escaleras cada una más raquítica y desglosada que la anterior.

El silencioso sol se colaba por las polvorientas ventanas e iluminaban lo suficiente el edificio para ver, pero no era realmente luz. Era muy... algunos dirían, espeluznante, pensó Eren, pero no lo era en realidad. Era misterioso, silencioso y sagrado de alguna forma.

Diez minutos y otros dos tramos de escalera más tarde, Eren aminoró el paso para maniobrar a través del mirador de la parte superior del santuario de la catedral. Gesticuló hacia la pesada puerta que había allí.

\- Esto es lo que quiero que veas - Levi miró con curiosidad, pero se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con asombro cuando dio un paso hacia el interior.

\- Eren... Dios mío...

Eren no sabía qué propósito había servido originalmente la pequeña habitación, muy pocos sabían siquiera que estaba allí. El sol se fragmentaba a través del manchado cristal de los vitrales que se mostraban en los muros de la pequeña y hexagonal habitación. Era como estar dentro de un arco iris, o así lo había descrito Eren de niño cuando encontró la habitación. No había nada en ella, sobretodo porque Eren estaba seguro de que nadie más que él, y posiblemente el padre Zekes sabían que estaba allí, ya que el edificio dejó de usarse.

Eren cerro la perta detrás de ellos y se apoyó contra ella, sonriendo.

\- Pensé que podrías apreciarla - Levi lo miró asombrado, sonriendo y asintiendo.

\- Es precioso. Dios, mira los detalles, estos tienen doscientos años por lo menos - dio un paso adelante y recorrió las yemas de los dedos de forma reverencial por uno de los ventanales. Trazó el flujo de colores y diseños, los patrones que parecían no tener sentido pero que cuando uno retrocedía hacia atrás se convertía en un bello cuadro - está cerca, sí. No estoy seguro, pero la construcción es muy vieja y está claro que esas ventanas nunca han sido reemplazadas en cualquier renovación que hicieran.

Eren dio un paso hacia delante, encontrándose totalmente fascinado por su amante, de pie allí donde el color lo pintaba y tan hermoso como cualquier ángel que adornaba la ventana de una iglesia, sus hermosos ojos encendidos con el simple placer de algo precioso. Eren respiró profundamente.

\- Le conté a mi tío. Sobre mí. Sobre ti - sacudió la cabeza cuando Levi se volvió abruptamente y se le quedó viendo con sorpresa - te amo Levi, más de lo que crees que sabes. Quiero demostrártelo. Aquí. Ahora. ¿Me haces el amor? - contuvo el aliento. No sabía si Levi entendería el simbolismo de ello, la importancia de ello, pero pensó que lo haría. Si alguien podía, ese era su Levi. Eren quería amarlo bajo la sonrisa de aprobación de Dios y su coro celestial en medio de un arco iris donde la magia parecía reinar.

Levi se encontró con sus ojos y lentamente, una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando le dijo a Eren que sí, de hecho entendía el significado y lo realizaría por lo mismo. El corazón de Eren se hinchó cuando Levi extendió la mano y lo atrajo más cerca, una mano acunando su mejilla y levantando su cara. Por un momento, solo miró hacia los ojos de Eren y entonces bajó la cabeza para rozar sus labios ligeramente con los de él.

Eren se derritió en el beso, tan suave y dulce, pero bajo la dulzura subyacía un filo de necesidad, lujuria y deseo que trascendió la dulzura. Sucumbió a él sin pensar, cada fibra de su ser le pertenecía a éste hombre y Eren no podía soñar en negárselo. Negar a Levi era similar a negarse a sí mismo en la más básica de las formas.

Las ropas cayeron sin pensar, manos, bocas y cuerpos moviéndose juntos y reconociéndose el uno al otro como si estuvieran aprendiéndose el cuerpo del otro por primera vez. Era como si estuvieran tratando de perpetuar la memoria del otro, aunque Eren estaba bastante seguro de que ambos habían hecho más que solo eso, tiempo atrás. Gimió suavemente y entrelazó los brazos en el cuello de Levi una vez que estuvieron desnudos, presionándose contra él. Su cuerpo entero rogaba por más aunque su boca estaba ocupada y no salía ninguna palabra de ella.

Sin embargo, Levi lo escuchó. Siempre lo hacía y le daba a Eren exactamente lo que necesitaba, lo suyo venía después, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, Levi tan cerca de él como le era posible. Eren ansió el apuro de la dulce posesión de Levi, reclamándolo en la más primaria y básica de las formas. Que era lo que siempre había buscado, lo que siempre había necesitado y milagrosamente Levi siempre parecía buscar y necesitar lo mismo.

La mano de Levi descendió entre ellos y se cerró alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que Eren temblara y diera una sacudida. Se quedó sin aliento y lloriqueó contra los labios de Levi, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás para permitirle un mayor acceso a la boca de su amante.

Los labios y dientes de Levi no tardaron en tomar ventaja de la descubierta garganta de Eren, moviéndose ardientemente sobre la vulnerable carne, marcando, lamiendo y calmando a su paso.

Eren lloriqueó de nuevo y se aferró a él. Una parte de él temiendo que si aflojaba su brazo siquiera un poco, Levi desparecería en el místico arco iris que justo en ese momento era el mundo de ambos.

Pero Levi tenía otras ideas, al parecer, y bajó a Eren lentamente hacia el suelo. La dura madera estaba fría contra su piel desnuda, pero no lo notó, demasiado atrapado en el calor que estaban generando entre ellos para notar algo tan insignificante como el duro mordisco del frío aire a su alrededor.

Eren se arqueó más cerca, sus manos enredándose fuertemente en los hombros de Levi. La sedosa calidez de la piel de su amante bajo sus manos le hacía temblar. Gimió y pensó ociosamente que podría haber pasado el resto de su vida no haciendo nada más que tocar a éste hombre y estaría satisfecho. Más que satisfecho, podría considerarse la persona más afortunada de la tierra.

Levi de nuevo tenía otras ideas en mente y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban entre los muslos de Eren y los instaba a separarse.

\- Eren, date la vuelta, hermoso...

Eren parpadeó, no entendiendo al principio a través de la neblina de pasión, pero un gentil empujoncito de las manos de Levi le dio la idea correcta. Eren obedeció, volteándose sobre su estómago y temblando cuando Levi le levantó sobre las rodillas. Las manos de su amante acariciaron cálida y posesivamente su espalda. Costados y caderas. Los dedos extendidos como si necesitara tocar cada pulgada que pudiera de Eren y aun así no tuviera suficiente.

Eren gimió suavemente, inclinando aún más su culo, pero las manos de Levi evitaron esa zona haciendo que Eren gimoteara en frustración y necesidad. Entonces sintió el aliento de Levi recorrerlo cálidamente sobre la piel y se sacudió, quedando completamente quieto y sin aliento anticipando el primer toque de los labios de su amante, suave, cálido y totalmente pecaminoso. ¿Qué mejor lugar para cometer tal pecado que en un lugar santo con los santos, ángeles y quizás el mismísimo Dios en persona, observando?

El primer roce de los labios de Levi contra una de sus nalgas era tan de infarto como siempre, el aliento dejando los pulmones de Eren con rapidez.

Casi sollozó solo porque nunca se había sentido tan cercano de nadie, nunca había amado y necesitado de la forma en la que lo hacía con éste hombre.

\- Levi, por favor... - Levi murmuró algo inteligible pero suave sobre su piel y movió su boca, causando otro fuerte temblor de Eren mientras la húmeda y duramente aterciopelada lengua de Levi trazaba hacia abajo la hendidura de su trasero. Oh Dios... sus ojos se cerraron, su boca abierta y floja, jadeando en profundas respiraciones mientras se empapaba en los sentimientos totalmente exquisitos que su amante causaba en él - ... Levi... - no era una plegaria esta vez, sino una simple y clara llamada que decía en alto cómo de bien se sentía todo y cómo lo amaba Eren por encima de todas las palabras de cualquier idioma.

Levi asintió, murmurando el nombre de Eren a su vez, y entonces volvió nuevamente a su tarea. Eren temblaba, la lengua de Levi barriendo su entrada, enviando escalofríos y temblores por todo el cuerpo de Eren que no tenían nada que ver con el frío.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía más, Levi tuvo compasión y levantó la cabeza para deslizar dos dedos en el interior de Eren. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir esos dedos empujarse profundamente en su cuerpo, penetrándolo y ensanchándolo, llenándolo y enviando desesperados fragmentos de placer a través de él.

\- Oh Dios... Levi, Dios... - el era, también, el Dios de Eren en más de un sentido. Era el centro de su universo, en una fundamental y muy necesaria manera. No podía respirar sin éste hombre, ni siquiera podía pensar en la forma de funcionar.

Pero no tuvo muchas posibilidades de alegrar ese proceso de pensamiento, demasiado atrapado en el torbellino de placer que Levi le estaba bombardeando. Esos dedos pasando por su próstata con cada dura estocada lo conducían a una necesidad incontenible. Cada pequeño mordisco de los dientes de Levi en su hombro o en su nuca le hacían retorcerse y sus dedos se curvaron en el duro sueño de madera. Le hubiera suplicado si hubiera podido decir algo de forma coherente.

Levi, afortunadamente, tuvo misericordia de él después de algunos largos momentos que Eren sintió como una eternidad. Suspiró de alivio y se movió a una mejor posición cuando Levi se irguió a su espalda, sus manos de dedos largos se posicionaron en las caderas de Eren.

Antes de que Eren tuviera la oportunidad de gemir lastimeramente y rogar realmente, Levi se deslizó hacia delante, gentil pero inexorablemente.

El pinchazo fue agudo y Eren siseó ante la combinación de dolor y placer recorriéndolo con la agudeza de una cuchilla. Se mordió el labio y echó una mano hacia atrás para agarrar fuertemente la cadera de Levi. Conscientemente relajó el cuerpo y gimió cuando Levi se deslizó más profundamente en su interior. Eren sintió que estaba completamente abarcado por este hombre, lleno de él, rodeado por él, cada sentido y matiz de su ser golpeaba y latía con el nombre de Levi.

\- Levi... mío... joder, por favor... - intentó golpear sus caderas más fuerte, pero Levi las agarró con fuerza. Cuando Eren hubiera podido sollozar y gritar de frustración, su amante rió con malicia y salió casi completamente solo para empujar de nuevo dura y despiadadamente de vuelta a su ansioso y dispuesto cuerpo. El grito de Eren resonó en los muros de cristal arco iris y pareció estimular a Levi, porque estableció un duro y profundamente rápido ritmo. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron juntos con fuerza, ninguno consciente de la incomodidad y lo poco práctico de follar en un frío edificio abandonado con un suelo de madera desnuda.

La realidad no significaba nada, solo este salvaje, loco y hermoso amor entre los dos. La única cosa que alguna vez importó, era la belleza que habían creado juntos. Eren sollozó y gritó, Levi gruñó y gimió, sus cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor a pesar del frío. Piel contra piel, el sonido de ello era obsceno, sucio y sexy en una forma que solo las cosas ilícitas podían ser. Ellos eran ilícitos, todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, pero no solo ilícito y prohibido, también eran a la vez cada persona en el mundo que se esforzaba en encontrar y crear aquello con otro ser humano.

Y cuando se vinieron, juntos y solo conscientes del otro, encarnaron eso a la perfección. Ellos eran amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, es solo que anduve de aquí para allá y así, no tuve tiempo de terminar el capitulo a tiempo, pero aquí se los dejo :D


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

El había tenido la intención de decírselo, realmente la había tenido. Pero los días habían pasado y antes de que Eren se diese cuenta era el día antes del festival navideño, una larga semana y media habían estado allí, y todavía no había dicho nada a nadie, excepto al tío Zeke.

Levi era paciente y no parecía enfadado, pero Eren podía ver el daño, podía ver la decepción en él. Eso era peor aún.

Eren no sabía que iba hacer. "El momento perfecto" nunca había llegado. Cada vez que había pensado que quizá era el instante de decirlo, algo ocurría para estropearlo o distraerlo a él o cualquiera con quien estaba hablando. Antes de que él lo supiera, casi la totalidad de las dos semanas se había ido, y no estaba más cerca de decirle a su familia quién era Levi realmente, infiernos, quién era realmente Eren.

Sus historias se habían complicado durante la visita, la novia no existente de Levi ahora tenía un nombre, un padre y una hermana en Kentucky. Esto era tal lío que Eren suspiró pesadamente, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la iglesia. Se estremeció cuando la mano de Levi recorrió suavemente su pelo.

\- ¿Eren? - abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos azul oscuro, odiando tanto la incertidumbre y el dolor que no abandonaban esos ojos últimamente - tú vas... no importa - la mano de Levi se apartó y Eren sintió esa pérdida como un golpe en su estómago.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo. Sólo... por favor, bebé, espera un poco más - No sabía cuánto tiempo, pero seguramente antes de que ellos se marchasen encontraría la oportunidad para decírselo. Seguro que podría hacerlo. El destello en los ojos de Levi fue agudo y casi robó el aliento de Eren. Pero él cabeceó y el alivio que le proporcionó fue igual de fuerte. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca y entonces dio un paso y rozó con un beso rápido los labios de Levi - Gracias.

Levi no dijo nada y Eren le miró con preocupación, seguro de que estaba cabreado, pero Levi solo sonrió, se apoyó contra la pared y dio al brazo de Eren un ligero apretón.

\- Vamos, vas a llegar tarde a tu ensayo - Levi cabeceó hacia el lugar en el que estaba la entrada lateral de la iglesia, y Eren suspiró de alivio y asintió para indicarle que le siguiera al interior. El bullicio era enloquecedor, la artesanía y las demás cosas que aún eran utilizables estaban instaladas en todas partes. Las mujeres de la iglesia, la madre de Eren incluida, proporcionaban los alimentos para ser vendidos en el festival, asi como la mayor parte de las joyas, bufandas y otros artículos artesanales que estaban siendo colocados a lo largo de una pared y también en la parte de atrás de la enorme carpa.

El festival semi-anual traía una gran cantidad de ingresos para la iglesia, y a Eren esto siempre le encantó. Miró a Levi y sonrió ante la mirada curiosa y maravillada en su rostro mientras él miraba todo a su alrededor.

\- Espera hasta mañana por la noche cuando lo veas realmente. Vamos, querrás verme ensayar - Eren estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Había bailado para muchedumbres desde el día que comenzó a caminar, siendo así el que Levi lo viese no debería ponerlo ansioso. Pero lo estaba, quizá solo porque era Levi y Eren no quería hacer nada que no hiciera sentir siempre orgulloso a Levi de ser su novio.

Su estómago se anudó. Levi seguramente no estaba orgulloso de aquel hecho cuando nadie aún lo sabía excepto ellos. Eren tenía que hacerlo, esta noche, decidió. Tenía que decírselo a su familia o probablemente las vacaciones se arruinarían y Levi nunca podría perdonarlo. Eren seguramente podía confiar en el amor de su familia.

Dios, tenía tanto miedo. No sabía cómo sacar fuera el miedo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No debería ser tan difícil.

Eren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente Isabel se apresuró hacia él, arrastrando a una bonita amiga suya tras ella. Eren frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pretendía. Él había dicho que Levi tenía novia, y ella pareció perder el interés. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_

\- ¡Levi! Levi, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda! Esta es Petra, ella está a cargo de la decoración y tenemos una emergencia artística ¿Podrías venir a ayudarnos?

Eren frunció el ceño, ajustó sus ojos sobre Levi, y después sobre su hermana y su amiga. La chica, Petra se había sonrojado y miraba a Levi a través de sus pestañas y Eren quiso gruñirla por mirar a su novio de esa forma. Excepto que no podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no podía? Debido a que sólo era el amigo de Levi. Al menos por lo que todos los aquí presentes sabían.

Levi vacilo, miró a Eren, después a las chicas, antes de finalmente dar una encantadora sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Claro, me encantaría ayudar. Eren, ¿No te importa, verdad? - ¡por supuesto que le importaba! Pero Eren no dijo eso, en su lugar le dio una gran sonrisa forzada y movió su cabeza.

\- No, adelante. Pásatelo bien - si le hacía algo más que un poco de daño que Levi no lo viese practicando, que era por lo que había ido en primer lugar, Eren hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. Era algo bueno que Levi pasase tiempo con su familia, con su hermana. Eren esperaba que Levi estuviera cerca suyo por mucho tiempo, así que cuanto más les gustara, mucho mejor para Eren. Aunque ciertamente, no tenía por qué gustarle el hecho que la amiga de Isabel parecía un poco demasiado interesada en su novio, sin embargo.

Eren echó un vistazo mientras los tres salían muy juntos, y casi fue detrás de ellos cuando Petra puso su mano sobre el brazo de Levi, la risa de esas chicas indicaba a todo aquel que pudiese oírlas en la distancia que ellas estaban de caza. Malditas fueran, que cazasen en cualquier otra parte, esa pieza era suya.

En vez de hacer una escena, porque sería así de lo mal que se enojara ahora, se volvió en sus talones a la sala de ensayos donde sus tres compañeras estaban esperándolo, evitó sus preocupadas preguntas como mejor pudo, antes de que finalmente insistiera en que él no podía hablar de ello cuando le presionaban. Se sintió culpable inmediatamente, ellas era dulces chicas que él conocía de toda la vida, pero no iba a decírselo a ellas antes de que se lo hubiese dicho a su propia familia.

La tarde pasó despacio, y el espíritu de Eren se desplomaba con cada hora que sucumbía sin señal alguna de Levi. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero había esperado ver la hermosa mirada de ojos zafiro, profunda y apasionada mientras lo miraba. Sin duda, cualquiera que fuese "la crisis" que Isabel y su amiga tenían debería estar controlada a esta hora.

Finalmente, Eren acordó encontrarse con las otras chicas al día siguiente, con una hora de antemano. Se escapó al edificio principal en busca de Levi. Estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras exploraba sin suerte el edificio principal. Cuando preguntó a una de las damas sentadas en el área de buffet y le describió a Levi y a las chicas que estaban con él, ella le dio una sonrisa conocedora e informó a Eren que Levi y las chicas habían ido a través de la calle a la parte más vieja de la iglesia a conseguir unas cosas que necesitaban.

Eren hizo todo lo posible por no enfadarse. Al parecer la crisis, independientemente de porqué había sido, tomaba más tiempo del esperado. Él cabeceó y giró, inseguro sobre si debería esperar o seguir adelante e ir a casa suponiendo que Levi pudiese encontrar el camino de regreso cuando decidiera volver. Todavía indeciso, salió de la sala y vagó del pasillo hasta el aparcamiento, allí miró a través de la calle al otro edificio.

Podría ir allí, pero ¿entonces qué? Eren metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de permitirse reconocer, aunque fuera en sus pensamientos, el miedo que asomaba tras la herida. ¿Qué sucedería si Levi se hubiese cansado de esperarlo? ¿Y si no quisiese jugar más a este juego y hubiese decidido encontrar a alguien con quien pudiese ser abiertamente el mismo, como Petra la amiga de Isabel?

Su estómago se retorcía cruelmente, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que Levi no podría hacerlo. Aún se demoraba, y él sabía que sus pensamientos se debían solamente a su propia conciencia culpable. Él no había sido honesto, y una mente culpable siempre sospechaba de otros por ese mismo crimen. Eren sacudió su cabeza y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Levi no. Él no lo haría.

Ocupado en sus pensamientos, Eren no estaba viendo a dónde iba, mirando hacia el suelo cuando cruzaba el estacionamiento hacia su coche. Se quedó sin aliento cuando, de repente chocó totalmente con otro cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás y se tropezó, encontrándose estabilizado miró hacia enfrente, a unos divertidos ojos azul oscuro.

\- ¿Sin mirar por dónde vas de nuevo, hermosura? - el aliento de Eren se atoró en su garganta y él asintió.

\- Si, lo siento - miró a su alrededor, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido cuando se percato de que Levi estaba sólo - ¿Dónde están Petra e Isabel?

\- No estoy seguro, nosotros acabamos hace poco y he estado dando vueltas intentando averiguar dónde estabas ¿has acabado, me perdí toda la práctica? - parecía abatido por ello, y el espíritu de Eren se levantó con eso. Cabeceo, sonriendo un poco.

\- Sí. Lo siento. Tendrás que esperar a la auténtica representación de mañana por la noche.

Levi se acercó a él instintivamente, entonces se detuvo, como si recordara donde estaban ellos. Eren odió eso así como el sentimiento de inseguridad que los perseguía. Era navidad, estaban juntos, él no quería pensar lo que podría o no hacer delante de la gente, y seguro que no quería pasar la Nochebuena fingiendo que el hombre que amaba era solamente su amigo, y obligando a Levi a hacer lo mismo.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Eren y se le ocurrió una idea. Levi levantó las cejas curiosamente y el otro hombre rió en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué es esa sonrisa? Te ves positivamente perverso, bebé - Eren mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía y movió la cabeza.

\- No te lo diré. Lo verás tu mismo. Vamos.

\- ¿Vamos dónde? - Eren se acercó a su amante y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y maldita sea, no le importaba quien lo viera.

\- Ven conmigo - susurró en el oído de Levi - nuestra navidad comienza ahora.

* * *

 **Notas:**

He de decir que ya se acerca el momento de que Eren tome el valor de hablar con sus padres sobre Levi, ya se acerca el final, la bomba estallará xD okno :v

Gracias a Celeste por comentar, debo decir que es muy difícil la situación en la que Eren se encuentra, créeme que tomo en cuenta todos los comentarios :)


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

 **Notas:** capítulo de lemon, disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

\- ¿Siempre irrumpes en la casa de otras personas? - la voz de Levi era divertida y Eren rió discretamente.

\- No es una irrupción, yo tengo una llave.

\- Una llave que cogiste bajo una roca en el parterre de flores - Eren sacó la lengua a Levi con una sonrisa irónica y apresuradamente abrió la puerta del frente, alcanzando y tirando a su amado dentro tras él.

\- Jean no se preocupará. Él y sus parientes están actualmente asoleándose en México. Ellos nunca lo sabrán y no les importa si ellos se encuentran fuera. Confía en mí - sin embargo se mantuvo sin encender ninguna luz, porque los vecinos sabían que Jean y sus padres se habían ido y lo último que quería Eren era que llamaran a la policía y tener que explicar que él y su novio estaban simplemente tomando prestada la casa del mejor amigo del bachillerato de Eren para un pequeño día de fiesta de sexo.

\- Si tú lo dices. Pero estás avisado, hermoso, si nos atrapan me veré obligado a empujarte bajo un bus - Levi bromeó, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Eren atrayéndolo cerca.

\- Traidor - Eren rio suavemente, suspirando y arrebujándose en los brazos de su amado.

Quizá las cosas vayan a estar realmente bien. Quizá esto sea lo que Eren necesitaba para encaminarse a obtener el valor para hacer lo que necesitaba hacer mañana, lo cual despedazaría cada ilusión que tuviera su familia sobre él. Él sabía que Levi y el tío Zeke tenían razón, debía hacer esto por sí mismo además de por Levi.

No podía vivir el resto de su vida en una mentira y si lo intentara, estaría perdiendo la cosa que más significado tiene para él que ninguna otra, y esto era Levi.

Eren inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para echarle una mirada a su amante y murmuró suavemente cuando sus labios se tomaron en un gentil. Cálido beso. Gimió y enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Levi, inclinando su cabeza para permitir mejor acceso. El beso se profundizó mientras cambió de lento y suave a caliente y devorador. La pasión se encendió entre ellos tan brillante como había sido desde el principio y Eren no trató de luchar contra esto, queriendo ser consumido por ello y dejar arder lejos cada una de sus dudas y recelos.

Rompió su beso lentamente y jadeó suavemente, mirando a Levi.

\- Te amo - lo dijo sólo por si a caso Levi lo dudara.

\- Sé que lo haces, bebé. Te amo también.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor con esta afirmación, Eren se relajó y su sonrisa se tornó sensual, agarrando la mano de Levi y guiándolo a través de la entrada y la cocina hasta la sala de estar. Él siempre amó la sala de estar y, como realmente no podría soltarse y tener sexo en la cama de cualquiera, se acuclilló y encendió la chimenea a gas.

\- Así, suficiente luz para ver y definitivamente suficiente luz para hacer el amor.

Eren se volteó, mirando a Levi, su corazón palpitando. No dijo una palabra, sólo cayó sobre sus rodillas frente a él en la alfombra, sus manos desabrocharon y bajaron la cremallera de los pantalones de su amado. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro empujando el pantalón hacia debajo de la curva del trasero de Levi. La lengua de Eren se deslizó fuera chupando sus labios en anticipación de que el miembro de Levi rebotara libre, semiduro y la punta enrojecida.

Eren volvió a mirar a Levi y sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para arrastrar su lengua a través de la punta antes de que sus labios se cerraran alrededor de ella. Ambas manos de Eren subieron para agarrar las caderas de Levi cuando él se inclinaba hacia adelante y lo chupaba más profundo, la lengua circulando la dura vara y empezando un lento balanceo.

Podía sentir las piernas de Levi temblar y excitarse sabiendo que él podía complacerlo así. Es lo que él buscaba más que nada, hacer que las rodillas de Levi se debilitaran, hacerlo feliz. Por el resto de sus vidas si era capaz.

Eren hizo una pausa, alejando su boca de la largura lo suficiente para instar a Levi acostarse en la alfombra. Cuando su amado obedeció, Eren se dobló frente a él y encontró los ojos de Levi con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa seductora cuando el regresó el miembro a su boca. Eren degustó su sabor, la esencia de la excitación de Levi pesada y almizcleña en sus fosas nasales. La intangible esencia lo llenó hasta la cima y le dijo más de lo que pueden las palabras, cuando Levi lo deseaba.

Levi se tomó un segundo para sacar fuera su camiseta, descubriendo el delgado y perfecto tórax y Eren momentáneamente abandonó el miembro de Levi para deslizarse hacia arriba sobre él y aferrarse sobre uno de los pequeños pezones. Lo chupó dentro de su boca y lo molestó con sus dientes hasta que Levi gruño en voz alta y Eren sonrió, volviendo a deslizarse hacia abajo y renovando su mamada sobre el miembro de Eren en venganza.

Levi estaba totalmente duro ahora y Eren pudo probar la emisión preseminal en su lengua, salada y dulce, inundando sus sentidos hasta que estaban totalmente consumidos por Levi. Era su forma favorita de estar. No amaba nada más que perderse en este hombre y olvidar todo pero cuanto mejor era percibir que hacía a Levi sentir cada pulso de su amor y necesidad de él.

Eren levantó su boca finalmente, sentándose en sus rodillas y velozmente sacando sus propias ropas. Rio suavemente cuando Levi lo agarró alrededor de su cintura y lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la alfombra, cerniéndose sobre él antes de reclamar los labios de Eren en un caliente beso. Eren amaba cuando Levi hacia esto, besarlo después de que Eren estuviera debajo de él. Levi quería chupar en su lengua y Eren sabía que Levi se probaba a sí mismo en su boca. Esto era jodidamente erótico.

Él gimió y se arqueó, las manos de Levi se sentían en todos lados a la vez y estaba descolocado y aturdido por la fuerza del deseo que lo atravesaba en golpeadoras oleadas. Él nunca había sentido nada como lo que Levi le inspiraba, y, Dios, nunca esperó sentirlo otra vez, no con cualquiera sino con este hermoso hombre que sostenía su corazón en la palma de sus manos.

Levi rompió su beso y movió su boca abajo para chupar, lamer y pellizcar a lo ancho del tórax de Eren. Eren gimió desesperadamente arqueándose fuerte.

\- Levi... - él se encontró con los pícaros ojos azules y una delgada ceja arqueada.

\- Sí, amor.

Levi no paró para darle una oportunidad de responder la pregunta o mejor articular lo que quería, sin embargo, actualmente no pensaba que realmente pudiera. No había palabras para las cosas que él sentía y las cosas que buscaba en Levi. Quizá una. Todo. Lo buscaba todo y buscaba que Levi se lo diera a él.

Afortunadamente para él, parecía inclinado a hacer justamente esto. Las hermosas manos de su amado se deslizaban bajo los costados de Eren a su cintura, arqueándolo hacia arriba y trepando su boca en el centro de su pecho y estómago. Los dientes de Levi mordisqueaban en la suave piel y su lengua plumeaba eróticamente alrededor del ombligo de Eren. Eren luchó contra la urgencia de reír. El hombre sabía exactamente cuan sensible a las cosquillas era su estómago y estaba seguro que Levi escogió hacer desastres con ello mucho más precisamente por eso. Él era un malévolo diablillo y desvergonzado en esto. No es que Eren quisiera que fuera de otra forma.

Los suaves labios de Levi emplumaron bajando por fuera de la cosa, mordisqueando su camino arriba con el interior de la otra mano y Eren gimió dejando que sus piernas se separaran. Eren deslizó sus manos abajo para recorrer la cabeza de Levi, el suave pelo rapado cosquilleaba en sus palmas y la tierna carne de sus muslos. Él se arqueó y gimió, mirándole abajo.

\- Levi... - Levi soltó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí, amor? - Maldición, mierda del demonio. Eren mirando con furia apretó sus manos en la nuca de Levi, empujando su cabeza abajo hasta acodar el miembro de Eren a esos labios perfectos.

\- Chúpame... - eso. Es respuesta suficiente, ¿no es así? Aparentemente, porque Levi soltó una sonrisa otra vez e hizo justo eso, esos hermosos labios se cerraron alrededor de su miembro y se sumergieron para tomarlo en profundidad. Eren gimió, la caliente y húmeda lengua de su amante coleteando a lo largo de su vara.

Oh, joder, si... eso es exactamente lo que quería. Excepto que ahora que él lo tenía, Eren esperaba todavía más.

Quería que los dedos de Levi, su miembro, buscaba hasta la última jodida pulgada de él presionando arriba contra su piel y dentro de él tan profundo como pueda ir. Hasta mezclarse juntos y Eren nunca tendría que temer separarse de él, por elección u otra causa.

Las manos de Eren se volvieron avariciosas, agarrando y remolcando, Levi afortunadamente pareció coger el mensaje, porque sus dedos se deslizaron entre los muslos de Eren. Eren los separó aún más en anticipación, y cuando dos de los dedos de Levi se hundieron dentro, Eren se despegó de la suave alfombra con un irregular lamento. La punzada de dolor fue ahogada por el placer lascivo de la penetración. Él se cerró apretado y sacudió sus caderas, cuando efectivamente hundió su miembro profundamente en la boca de Levi. Al mismo tiempo los dedos de Levi se deslizaron aun más profundamente en su cuerpo y Eren pensó que vendría entonces y esto se sentía jodidamente bien.

\- Levi... bebé, por favor... más...

Él siempre esperaba más y Levi siempre se lo daba, todo lo que tenía para dar de él lo ponía en bandeja de plata para Eren y parecía esperar que fuese suficiente. Dios, lo era. Eren súbitamente sintió la urgencia de asegurarse que Levi supiese lo perfecto que era esto, lo perfecto que era él. Se agachó y tiró levemente, luego con más determinación, hasta que Levi levantó su boca de él y deslizó arriba su cuerpo, con preocupación en sus bonitos ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué, bebé? - Levi acarició la mejilla de Eren y frotó sus labios a lo largo de su quijada, luego se encontró con sus ojos otra vez.

\- Te amo ¿Sabes eso, verdad? Tú eres tan... tú eres perfecto, Levi, perfecto y hermoso y paciente y todo lo que yo siempre busqué. Te lo prometo, ¿lo sabes? - los ojos de Eren se declaraban y él sintió que su corazón se retorcía cuando Levi le dio una triste mirada.

\- Espero serlo, Eren. Todo lo que quieras, eso es. Te amo también, tanto. Yo no sé qué... - él cortó el pensamiento, pero Eren estaba muy seguro que sabía lo que él le iba a decir.

Él alcanzó a acunar la mejilla afeitada de Levi, los pulgares frotando sus suaves labios, labios que daban tal placer y sonreían tan dulces, sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Tú nunca tendrás que estar sin mí, te lo prometo. Te amo y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Para siempre. Ellos nunca habían hablado del futuro y lo que esto debería traer después, nunca habían hablado acerca de hacia dónde estaban yendo. Él sabía que no era la hora ni el lugar, pero él quería que Levi supiera que él quería esto, quería el para siempre y quizás ellos podían realmente tener esto juntos. Dios sabía que él anhelaba esto como a su próximo aliento, no ser nunca separado de este hombre.

Levi sonrió presionando sus labios con los de Eren y entonces besó la punta de su nariz con afecto.

\- Te creo bebé. Para siempre.

Y entonces no hubo más palabras porque Levi estaba besándolo profundamente y sus dedos estaban moviéndose contra su próstata y Eren se olvidó de todo salvo las maravillosas cosas que Levi le hacía sentir. Elevó sus caderas, sus brazos enlazados alrededor del cuello de Levi y dio un aliviado y desesperado sonoro gemido cuando Levi cambió sobre él y Eren pudo envolverlo con sus piernas también.

El calor de la chimenea causaba una delgada, brillante transpiración formada en sus cuerpos haciendo sus movimientos hábiles y ligeramente incómodos, pero de una forma erótica. Eren no le importaba la perdida de gracilidad para nada. Él rompió su beso y deslizó su boca hacia abajo en el cuello de Levi arrastrando su lengua y probando el sudor, la sal, la subyacente dulzura especiada que era su amante. Tan perfecto, tan hermoso, él pensaba que podría gastar el resto de su vida con este sabor en su boca, en la parte posterior de su lengua y nunca anhelar otro. Gruñó y corcoveó sus caderas ansiosamente, jadeando y la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al sentir el miembro de Levi deslizarse hábilmente contra él. La dura largueza de Levi resbaló abajo entre sus muslos para acurrucarse en la clave de su trasero y Eren se curvó casi frenéticamente, tratando de llevarlo a la posición correcta. Lo quiso dentro, lo necesitaba.

\- ¡Levi... maldición, por favor!

Eren gimió y gimoteó rogando. Levi dejó salir una limitada carcajada divertida con dura pasión cuando descorrió los dedos y agarró las caderas de Eren firmemente, manteniéndolo quieto.

Eren se sometió al ansiosamente firme agarre, seguro que significaba que Levi lo iba a follar ahora. En su lugar él sintió el repetido deslizamiento del miembro de Levi entre sus nalgas, la punta zalamera y húmeda, pero la penetración que Eren ansiaba no llegaba. Hizo un frustrado sonido, tratando de corcovear sus caderas, pero Levi afirmó su agarre.

\- No - los ojos de Eren volaron al abrirse y miraron a Levi con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qu... qué? - él nunca pensó que Levi le dijera que no con anterioridad, y ciertamente no durante el sexo, que pudiera recordad. Desde luego, su mente no trabajaba exactamente a toda velocidad justo ahora.

\- Digo no. Mantente quiero, Eren. Yo quiero tocarte, besarte, jugar contigo y tú vas a quedarte así y dejarme. A menos que creas que necesite atarte para hacer el trabajo.

El malévolo destello en los ojos de Levi le dijeron a Eren que quería hacer esto sin ningún escrúpulo.

Eren tembló manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos hacia él. No estaba asustado, estaba increíblemente excitado. Nunca había visto este lado duro, dominante de Levi, era erótico, excitante y jodidamente caliente como el infierno, para ser honesto.

Eren asintió despacio, entonces deslizó sus labios secos y tragó antes de hablar.

\- Es... está bien.

Oh, Dios, el destello de calor en los ojos de Levi hicieron que el estómago de Eren saltara una y otra vez.

La idea de que el hombre que era siempre tan gentil y amoroso pudiera tener otro lado para él era suficiente para hacer a Eren casi llegar al punto. Era claro que había más en su amante de lo que sabía, y Eren se preguntó cuantas veces Levi había querido hacerlo, usar este duro tono con él y dominarlo.

Quizás desde el principio. Quizás Levi lo había visto ese primer día, ingenuo e inocente y como un gamo en la jungla y había querido reclamarlo y hacerlo suyo de la forma más primaria. Eren tuvo un pequeño temblor con ese pensamiento, tiritando.

Levi apretó ambas manos de Eren y las atrajo hacia su cabeza, cerrándolas ahí y sus ojos azules, estaban duros, nublados. Sin embargo, Eren debería estar ciego para no ver el amor que brillaba claramente en ellos.

\- No te muevas entonces, Eren.

Eren estuvo tentado a preguntar qué pasaría si lo hiciese, ¿un castigo? ¿Una recompensa? ¿Una nalgada incluso? Moría por saberlo y parte de él quería moverse sólo para ver qué pasaría. Al mismo tiempo él quería mantenerlos así por la misma razón, para ver qué pasaría. Decidió obedecer por el momento, porque esto era enteramente erótico, estar bajo la merced de este hermoso hombre.

Su aliento se volvió duro, rápido, resollando suavemente y miró arriba a Levi con un pequeño asentimiento. Eren gimió cuando Levi se estiró fuera de él, renegando por la pérdida del contacto corporal, pero al mismo tiempo tan curioso de lo que vendría después. La anticipación era mayor que la decepción de no estar más piel con piel así que se quedó quieto, sus ojos verdes observando cada movimiento de Levi.

Eren sintió la respiración brusca de sus pulmones en la manera en que Levi lo miraba, como sus ojos hurgaban en el cuerpo de Eren. La mirada era de admiración, como si él amara la manera en que Eren lo miraba estirarse así, sus manos sobre su cabeza juntas. Eren tembló cuando Levi se sentó hacia atrás en sus talones y sólo lo miraba por lo que pareció un largo rato. Se sintió como una eternidad, él estaba bajo este intenso examen y se preguntaba qué estaba pensando Levi, que pasaba por su mente en este largo rato que parecía estirarse una y otra vez en la mente de Eren.

Entonces Levi lo tocó, sólo con la punta de un dedo arrastrándolo abajo por el lado de sus caderas, pero para Eren fue tan poderoso como una dura penetración. Eso lo hizo arquearse y sus pestañas aleteaban contra sus mejillas. Su miembro tironeó duro y deseó desesperadamente que tocase ahí, que Levi estuviera dentro de él, pero Levi no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo.

Su amante parecía satisfecho con simplemente arrastrar su dedo sobre él, abajo a sus muslos, arriba a sus caderas, a lo largo de la parte inferior de su estómago, haciendo círculos a su ombligo burlándose. Era efectivo. Hacía que Eren se retorciera de la necesidad, el miembro goteando contra su vientre y sus alientos convirtiéndose en duros jadeos.

\- Levi...

Gimió el nombre de su amado y tuvo una malévola, sensual sonrisa en respuesta. Dios, pensó, haría lo que fuera para mantener ese aspecto en la cara de Levi, por tenerlo siempre viéndolo a él como si fuera la más hermosa y erótica cosa que nunca haya visto.

Levi se dobló y presionó un beso en el estómago de Eren, la lengua deslizándose fuera para burlarse de su piel y Eren chupó en una irregular, cortante respiración. Se agitó y sus piernas se separaron mas como si pudiera tentar a Levi a tomarlo aquí y ahora. No pensaba que esto serviría pero, Dios, tenía que tratarlo, quería tratarlo. Necesitaba a Levi tanto que podía saborearlo.

Levi le sonrió con los conocidos ojos azules y Eren no podía evitarlo pero sonrió en respuesta. Se sentía tan... deseado. Levi lo miraba y tocaba con tanto amor y lujuria en sus manos y ojos que Eren verdaderamente creían que él era la criatura sensual que su amante pensaba que era. Vio lo que Levi veía, retorciéndose de necesidad, gimiendo lascivamente. No se avergonzaba en su deseo y podía ver en la llama de los ojos de Levi como esto lo afectaba a él. Levi lo quería, más que quererlo él ansiaba a Eren como una droga en sus venas y esto hacía a Eren quererlo aún más justamente por saberlo.

\- Por favor, Levi... tómame, bebé. Por favor, te necesito...

Eren rogaba tan lascivamente como se movía, sintiéndose extrañamente libre aún pensando que él estaba, efectivamente, unido. Unido por el deseo y poder en los hermosos ojos de su amante. Unido por la necesidad de complacer a Levi y darle lo que él quería.

\- Oh mi dulce amor... pronto, hermoso, te lo prometo. Muy pronto.

Eren jadeó pesadamente y dejó salir un sonido de disconformidad. Tanto como a él le importaba no podía ser suficientemente pronto.

Levi sonreía y movía sus labios para cerrarlos alrededor del pezón de Eren brevemente antes de estirar su cabeza y apresurarlo gentilmente en su estómago.

Eren iba gustosamente, nunca separando sus manos, descorriendo sus piernas arriba bajo él e inclinando su trasero arriba, rogando que Levi se apresurara ahora, por favor, Dios, por favor. Pero en lugar del miembro erecto de Levi sintió el caliente susurro de su aliento contra su trasero y se sacudió.

Entonces sintió la húmeda, caliente aspereza de la lengua de Levi, barriendo debajo de la clave de su trasero y golpeando en su entrada y Eren olvidó como respirar por completo. Fue extasiado y envuelto completamente arriba en las locas sensaciones desgarrado a través de él.

\- ... Oh, Dios...

Él gimió las palabras, los ojos fruncidos y empujando sus caderas atrás como incitación.

Levi parecía determinado a ir a su propio ritmo, sin embargo, porque su lengua no penetraba, sólo golpeaba y jugueteaba arremolinándose perezosamente. La entrada de Eren se contraía desesperadamente, queriendo llevarlo dentro, obteniendo alguna clase de satisfacción, pero su amante controlaba esto despiadadamente. Eren temblaba, la frente presionando el piso.

Sentía el delicado barrido de la mano bajo su columna y sobre la curva de su trasero, la lengua de Levi lo dejó brevemente y su voz era un áspero, sedoso murmullo.

\- Relájate, amor... relájate y sólo siente.

Oh, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando la lengua de Levi regresó a su entrada y esta vez ligeramente tiesa y empujó sólo un pequeño pedazo dentro. Eren aulló y sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas esforzándose en no mover sus manos, para no voltearse, agarrar y jalar exigiendo ser follado.

Porque al mismo tiempo que esto era una lenta tortura, era también increíblemente erótica y no estaba listo para pararlo. No pensaba que estaría listo nunca para pararlo aunque al mismo tiempo rogaba por la liberación. Era una sensación increíble que él no había sentido antes, indefenso, es más indefenso sin su propia voluntad.

No había nada que lo parara para moverse fuera o tomar lo que quería excepto su propio deseo de complacer a este hombre darle a Levi lo que Levi quería. Y en este momento, Levi quería jugar con él.

Eren gimió y sus caderas se balancearon. Gritó una y otra vez, amortiguando los sonidos en las gruesas hebras de la alfombra cuando Levi lo atormentaba con el exquisito casi doloroso placer del deseo bromeando pero no saciando.

El cuerpo entero de Eren temblaba y entonces sintió algo más firme que la lengua de Levi profundizando dentro de él y apretando desesperadamente insertando lo que reconoció como un dedo dentro de él, agitándose y gimiendo frenéticamente.

\- Levi... Levi, ¡Dios, maldición! Por favor, bebé, no pares... más, más.

Él rugió, gruñó, se retorció, las caderas moviéndose duramente. Pudo oír los ásperos jadeos de su propia respiración sobre los traquidos del fuego que era el único otro sonido.

Entonces, justo cuando Eren estaba seguro de que se volvería loco si Levi no lo follaba allí y en ese momento, sintió el dedo y la boca de Levi salir de él. Al principio dio un desesperado sollozo, pensando que cambiaba a otra exquisita tortura, pero entonces sintió la roma y lisa cabeza del miembro de Levi contra su entrada y dio un grito rasgado llevando sus caderas atrás y ansiosamente empalándose a sí mismo en él hasta la empuñadura.

Levi dio un quejumbroso gruñido por la súbita penetración y el grito de Eren se transformó casi en un chillido cuando el placer inundó su cuerpo. No tenía una onza de dolor porque, después del incidente del edificio de la vieja iglesia, Levi bromeó que iba a empezar a llevar lubricante siempre desde ese momento, y cumplió esa jocosa promesa. Y, Dios lo ayudara, Eren no creía que él fuera capaz de sentir dolor en ese momento de todas formas. Estaba de lejos desesperado con la necesidad de que su amante lo clavara y follara hasta que chillara descarnada su garganta.

Levi parecía tener la misma cosa en mente. Eren sintió unas duras manos curvase apretadas en sus caderas casi violentamente cuando y sin ningún preámbulo Levi empezó una serie brutal, de duro ritmo, descorriéndose atrás y entonces vapuleando al frente, llenándolo una y otra vez. Eren cerró sus puños en la moqueta esforzándose en no perder el equilibrio terminando rodado un poco de frente cuando sus hombros y tórax descansaron en el piso y su trasero alto en el aire.

Gimoteó y gritó con cada dura embestida, agitándose con la fuerza del placer, el sentimiento del completo sometimiento a este bello hombre que lo sostenía entero en la palma de sus manos.

\- Por favor, por favor... Levi, Dios maldición.

Eren se estremecía y la única respuesta de Levi era reírse entre dientes y follarlo más duro, apretando su agarre en las caderas de Eren.

Eren simplemente se sostenía arriba y cerraba los ojos en un desesperado intento de no venirse muy rápido, no perder todo el control y arruinar esto para ambos. Esto era jodidamente bueno para acabarlo tan temprano, él no quería acabar nunca, no parar de sentir justo como se sentía en este momento.

Levi nunca lo dejaba, su embestida permanecía constante y dura, pero sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por la espalda de Eren hasta curvarse en sus hombros. Su amante usaba el apalancamiento para tirar el postrado cuerpo de Eren atrás encontrando cada embestida, profundizando y haciendo la penetración mucho más profunda y dura. Eren liberó un grito rasgado desesperado cuando Levi movió sus caderas y dirigiéndose directamente a la próstata de Eren, enviando fragmentos enloquecidos de placer a través de él.

\- Oh, Dios... oh jodido Dios, Levi.

Eren era incoherente y lo sabía, pero no podía emitir ninguna palabra con sentido. Todo estaba tan enmarañado y envuelto en el hombre que lo mantenía abajo y lo follaba dentro a una pulgada de su vida. Dios lo proteja, daría su vida por esta clase de placer. Y no sólo placer de tipo físico, pues Eren podía sentir el amor de Levi aun cuando su cuerpo se movía tan brutalmente contra y dentro de Eren.

\- Eso es bebé. Dios maldición, te sientes tan jodidamente bien, tan apretado... espera por mí, hermoso, espera por mí...

Eren asintió sin poder contenerse, su respiración se tornó en sollozantes resuellos.

Pensaba al principio que podía hacerlo, podía esperar y no venirse tan pronto, entonces Levi decidió que era una brillante y jodida idea llegar más profundamente en Eren y envolver con una de sus hermosas manos alrededor de su miembro. Levi golpeó largo y apretado provocando que Eren se sacudiera duro, su cuerpo entero convulso cuando la necesidad de venirse volvió tan desesperadamente que dolía, las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos.

\- Levi... jodes, por favor, bebé... voy... - no pudo pararlo, dentro desgarrando dolorosamente y las caderas corcoveando contra Levi.

\- No todavía.

La voz de Levi era un áspero gruñido que Eren no podía obedecer. Trató pero estaba al límite de venirse de todas formas cuando sintió una aguda, apretada presión alrededor de su pene y testículos, exprimiendo dolorosamente. Su dolor fue agónico hundiéndose en la alfombra y respirando pesadamente su pecho, las lágrimas derramándose cuando Levi no paró sus duras envestidas en él. El placer y el dolor del áspero agarre combinado con el demencial torbellino de sensaciones él no podía separar o desenredar y que Dios lo ayude, no quería, revolcándose en cada sentimiento que su amante le daba.

No podía hablar pero no pensaba que Levi lo notara o le preocupara, por los gruñidos y refunfuños animalescos de Levi. Este era un aspecto de su amante que Eren nunca había visto y hacía a su estómago apretarse con deseo ardiente y placentero. Nunca hubiera pensado que él podría tener tanto placer de ser claramente y meticulosamente usado. Esto no era acerca del placer de Eren, sin embargo, Dios sabía que era casi más placer del que podía soportar. Esto era sobre Levi y su placer y Eren se sometió a esto tan fácil que se sintió natural cerrándose y relajándose alrededor del miembro empalado de su amante.

Sentía que esto iba a durar por siempre, continuar por siempre. Estaba desgarrado entre querer llorar porque quería venirse tanto y se emocionaba con la idea de nunca tener que parar de sentirse tan jodidamente amado de este hombre que difícilmente podía resistirlo.

Pero Levi decidió que por siempre era muy larga la espera y eligió subir su ritmo aún agarrando el miembro de Eren y sus bolas apretadamente hasta que Eren lo sintió, finalmente, empezar a ponerse tieso. Levi se dobló hacia abajo sobre Eren para pellizcar fuerte su nuca.

\- Ahora, Eren. Córrete para mí, amor...

El agarre de Levi se alivió y le dio al miembro de Eren un largo y apretado golpe. Eso fue todo lo que tomó.

Eren liberó un frenético y desgarrado grito de finalización cuando él vibró y se sacudió su miembro pulsando y derramando con pasión sobre el golpeante puño de Levi. Sólo podía estremecerse cuando Levi vapuleaba profundamente en él una última vez, la sensación de la corrida de su amante dentro de él fue electrificante.

Eren resolló fuerte, las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas. Su pelo se adhería desmadejado a sus sienes cuando se esforzaba por recuperar alguna apariencia de cordura encaminado a moverse y respirar apropiadamente, pero no lo estaba haciendo nada bien. Su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración era corta, rápida y superficial.

Levi no se veía en mejor forma. Eren podía sentirlo temblando y entonces salió de Eren y rodó sobre su espalda, arrastrándolo de nuevo contra él. Eren se volteó para encararlo, acogiendo y manteniendo el contacto cercano y suave placer de Levi sosteniéndolo calmando su cuerpo salvaje.

Tras un largo rato, Levi lo miró, y sonrió abiertamente despacio. Eren estaba indefenso para resistir el regreso de esa sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para recibir un suave beso.

\- Te amo, bebé mío.

La voz de Levi era suave y dulce, un gran contraste con la cercana violenta follada que él le había dado a Eren. Extrañamente pensó que no era del todo incongruente, pero, en vez de eso, encajó perfectamente en el momento.

\- Te amo también.

Más que nada en el mundo Eren amaba a este hombre. Nunca quería parar y quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse que nunca se separarían.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ahora sí se viene lo que me gusta, el drama, saludos :D


	16. Capitulo XV

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

Eren sonrió cuando se alejaba de los otros bailarines, zigzagueando su camino a través de la festiva multitud hacia su madre y Levi, quien permanecía al lado de ella. Él sonreía abiertamente mientras se acercaba, inclinando la cabeza y dándole a Levi una mirada maliciosa.

\- Desde luego. Te dije que no habría nada que escribir a casa sobre esto - Levi enarcó sus cejas y se carcajeó con incredulidad.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Mientras hablamos, yo estoy componiendo mi carta a casa sobre esto - la broma centelleó en sus ojos y le dio a Eren una mirada tierna - estuviste realmente asombroso. Nunca había visto bailes tradicionales alemanes antes. Fue cautivador - solamente Levi podía haber salido usando una palabra como cautivador en una conversación normal de todos los días y Eren sonrió abiertamente.

\- Gracias - lo que él realmente hubiera querido hacer era besarlo tontamente, pero no podía así que lo resolvió con una brillante sonrisa que Levi devolvió.

\- ¿Consiguieron bastante para comer? - Eren apuntó con la mirada los platos vacíos sobre la mesa tras ellos - Levi asintió palmeando su estómago con una risa ahogada.

\- Creo que gané diez libras en la última media hora. Me llevará un mes de entrenamiento libremente de todas - Eren se carcajeó y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Levi si quería pasear a fuera con la excusa de fumarse un cigarro, cuando su madre agarró su brazo con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Eren ven a saludar a Mikasa. Ella ha estado preguntando por ti desde que escuchó que viniste a casa por las fiestas.

El estómago de Eren se hundió y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver a la linda chica con una tímida sonrisa aproximarse. Él refunfuño para sus adentros y lanzó sus ojos a Levi, dándole una mirada de disculpa. No podía decir nada realmente para calmar a Levi o disculparse por su madre y sus intentos de emparejarlo.

\- Madre, realmente debo ir a cambiar... - ella le frunció el ceño.

\- Eren Jeager, no seas grosero, la pobre chica te extraña terriblemente. Además, ya es hora de que te consigas una chica y Mikasa es muy dulce, de una buena familia - su tono no toleraba la desobediencia y Eren no podía mirar a Levi cuando se resignaba y giraba para saludar a Mikasa con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amigable.

El pequeño encuentro y saludo pareció durar por siempre, una horrible eternidad y Eren podía sentir la tensión y el daño que borboteaba en oleadas de Levi. La culpa lo estaba aplastando. Por fin, Mikasa se fue a cuidar la mesa de los postres de la que estaba a cargo y Eren emitió un inaudible suspiro de alivio.

Su madre le dio una pensativa mirada, tocando su barbilla.

\- Sabes, Eren, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y ambos toleramos el hecho de lo que quieres hacer, pero debes ser práctico, también. Si no te vas a unir a los negocios de tu padre entonces debes debe haber bebés, o ¿Quién se hará cargo cuando, Dios no lo quiera, tu padre caiga enfermo o fallezca? Tú estarás hasta año nuevo, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con la madre de Mikasa? Puedes salir con ella a cenar en una cita.

Los ojos de Eren se ensancharon y no pudo evitar mirar a Levi ahora. El aspecto de su cara estaba lleno de dolor y Eren sintió nauseas. Levi frunció sus labios y dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, como si decidiera algo y Eren estaba aterrado por saber qué era.

\- Sí, Eren, ¿Por qué no lo haces? Estoy seguro que Mikasa te haría muy feliz - Levi giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la salida trasera, sólo para encontrarse que estaba bloqueada por una multitud, Eren observaba en silencio anonadado cuando Levi optaba por esquivarlos a través de un portal dejando la antesala atrás. Su madre frunció el entrecejo otra vez, sus ojos siguiendo a Levi.

\- Eren ¿está todo bien? - Eren agitó su cabeza.

\- No lo creo, mamá. Perdona, necesito hablar con Levi.

No espero su permiso y siguió rápidamente tras su amado. Lo encontró en una habitación vacía fuera del salón principal, andando de un lado a otro.

\- Levi... - Levi elevó una mano agitando su cabeza.

\- No, Eren, no. No hagas malditas promesas nunca más que no tienes la intención de cumplir - elevó enojado sus ojos hirientes hacia Eren, quien sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado en la cara - nunca planeas decírselo, ¿no es así? Nunca lo has hecho en todo este tiempo, todos estos meses, la semana y media pasada... tú has estado encadenándome solo como a una jodida mascota y nunca intentaste decirles a ellos quién o qué soy yo realmente para ti.

\- Levi, eso no es cierto.

\- Sí lo es - su voz rompió el silencio como un trueno - es verdad, Eren, deja de negarlo. ¡Deja de negarme! Te dije que yo no sería tu secreto, y estoy malditamente seguro que no me haré a un lado para verte salir de cita con alguna chica simplemente porque tú eres muy cobarde para ser sincero por una vez en tu vida. No quiero hacer esto y tú lo sabías desde el principio - Levi lo miró ferozmente enojado, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas - vuelve a tus mentiras porque tú obviamente estas muy ocupado cuidando lo que la gente piensa de ti para ser en algún momento quién yo sé que eres. Yo pensaba que lo sabía, de todas formas. Claramente no lo sé, y nunca lo supe - Levi agarró su chaqueta medio animado y se la puso, sus manos temblaban - vete, Eren. Termino. Con esto y contigo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe fue como un disparo en la oscuridad. Eren saltó levemente y se encogió. Sintió un vacío en la cabeza, su respiración rápida y superficial cuando él miró fijo la puerta incrédulo. No. Levi había simplemente caminado pasando de él, aquel enfado, las palabras llenas de odio saliendo de sus labios perfectos.

Eren agitó su cabeza, los brazos alrededor de su propia cintura, como si pudiera mantener el dolor dentro. Se volteó de la puerta y cerró sus ojos. Ve tras él, maldito tonto. Detenlo, explícale... pero no había nada que explicar, no habría palabras que Eren pudiera decir para hacer que Levi entendiera. Porque cada horrible palabra que Levi había dicho era verdad.

Eren era un cobarde, él estaba demasiado involucrado en lo que cada uno pensaba decir de él, fuera de la posibilidad de que él deba sólo buscar algo más, algo fuera de la burbuja en que había vivido su vida entera, algo que valiera el riesgo. La jodida cosa era, él había encontrado ese algo, lo había encontrado en Levi y ahora, ahora Levi se había ido.

La realidad de esto golpeó a Eren fuerte, robándole su aliento. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se inclinó pesadamente hacia atrás contra la pared. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber dejado a Levi marcharse de ese modo? De todas las formas que Eren había imaginado que podría terminar su _"relación demasiado buena para ser real"_ , ésta no era una de ellas.

Él revolvió a sus pies súbitamente, se limpió sus mejillas y las lágrimas que él no había notado estaban cayendo, y corrió a la puerta. La abrió en un arrebato, el aire frio afuera lo golpeó helando sus pulmones cuando él arrastró adentro una precaria respiración, pero él no se detuvo ni regresó por su abrigo. Simplemente se zambulló fuera en la nieve que caía y el resbaladizo, helado suelo, sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos y precipitándose alrededor, buscando en las sombras alguna señal de Levi.

Entonces él lo vió, a medio camino calle abajo, los hombros de Levi encorvados contra el viento helador, sus pasos rápidos y determinados. El corazón de Eren se encogió y echo a correr tras él, el aliento resoplando fuera en neblinosas nubes cuando él trotaba bajando por la acera esquivando los peatones ocasionales y casi cayendo sobre su trasero, una vez, cuando pisó un parche de hielo. Parecía que había pasado una vida antes de alcanzar a Levi, pero finalmente lo hizo, una mano agarró el brazo de Levi y tiró de él girándolo.

La respiración de Eren paró por completo al mirar el amado rostro, la angustia y las lágrimas que se habían congelado en sus mejillas con barba de un día, el soterrado dolor escrito en cada línea de su joven cara. Eren trató de hablar y sólo lo miró fijamente. Fue cuando Levi agitó su cabeza y trató de dar la vuelta otra vez que Eren encontró su voz.

\- ¡No! Levi, por favor no, sólo espera - los ojos de translúcido verde pálido de Levi se encontraron con los de Eren y el dolor en ellos era inenarrable. Su voz adquirió cada onza de ese dolor cuando habló.

\- Yo he esperado por cuatro meses, Eren ¿Cuánto más se supone que debo esperar? - el tórax de Eren se tensó y agitó su cabeza, su voz tranquila.

\- No se suponía que estuvieras esperando. Y se supone que tienes que esperar por siempre si eso es lo que toma - él sabía que era mucho pedir y agarró el brazo atornillándolo, aterrorizado de que si le dejaba marchar, Levi se fundiría en las sombras de la fría niebla y se iría para siempre - lo siento, yo malditamente lo siento, Levi, por favor. Yo sólo... - él se cortó sabiendo que iba por la dirección equivocada. No podía tratar de explicar su comportamiento. Necesitaba convencer a Levi que no iba a herirlo nunca más. Suplicó lo que pudo - yo te amo - estas tres palabras, tan simples pero profundas, nunca las había dicho a nadie pero Levi y Eren sabían que Levi entendió el significado de ellas. Levi no dudaba que Eren lo amara. Sólo dudaba que lo amara lo suficiente.

Eren quería convencerlo de otra manera. Él lo tenía. Todo su mundo colgado en equilibrio pendiendo en ese exacto espacio de tiempo. No podía evitar recordar la primera vez que sintió esto... cuatro meses antes, el día que él caminó en el edificio de artes visuales y en vez de encontrar a su profesor de drama como esperaba, se encontró al más hermoso hombre que jamás hubiera visto, que le sonrió y le preguntó si se había perdido. Eren se había perdido, pero no de la forma que Levi creía. O quizás exactamente de la forma que Levi creía...

Eren sacudió fuera los recuerdos y se enfocó en el aquí y ahora, tomando un flojo aliento y alcanzando a coger a coger ambas manos de Levi. Ellas estaban tan frías, los dedos de su amado como hielo y por alguna razón esto impacto a Eren muy fuerte. Levi había olvidado sus guantes. No tenía idea de por qué esto lo hacía querer llorar, pero lo hizo.

Levi lo miró con esos tristes ojos azules y Eren se sacudió por dentro.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, decidí dividir el capitulo 15 en dos, para darle un poco más de dramatismo y suspenso a la historia y bueno, también porque aun no tengo lista la segunda parte u.u debo decir que este es el ultimo capitulo, así que lo que viene ya sería el final xD

Gracias nuevamente a Celeste, y sí, si entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero pienso que esta historia está bien así como está, puesto que abarca muy bien todos los temas a tratar, igual más adelante hago un extra para ti, perdón por contestar hasta ahora, es que los reviews no se veían u.u saludos :D

Tendré que intentar eso que dices *busca un niño* *le da un dulce* *luego lo patea* fue divertido, okno xD


	17. END

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

Dedicado a AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger o Ingrid (apenas supe el nombre) que sus comentarios siempre son divertidos y me hizo un suéter :v

Dedicado a Xochilt Oda que es mi beta y me apoya en mis locuras como ya he dicho antes :D

Dedicado a chica_kawaii2001 que hoy cumple años :3

Dedicado a Celeste al final te digo el porqué xD

* * *

 **End.**

Eren sacudió fuera los recuerdos y se enfocó en el aquí y ahora, tomando un flojo aliento y alcanzando a coger ambas manos de Levi. Ellas estaban tan frías, los dedos de su amado como hielo y por alguna razón esto impacto a Eren muy fuerte. Levi había olvidado sus guantes. No tenía idea de por qué esto lo hacía querer llorar, pero lo hizo.

Levi lo miró con esos tristes ojos azules y Eren se sacudió por dentro.

\- Lo siento. No sé qué otra cosa decir excepto que nunca fue mi intención herirte, eso es lo último que quiero. Has sido tan paciente y comprensivo y abusé de esto, sé que lo hice - Eren tomo aliento profundamente y agitó su cabeza, su mirada era la de una persona decidida - No más, Levi, lo juro. Se lo diré a ellos...

\- Eren - se escuchó una la voz de una chica, que Eren reconoció al instante y como auto reflejo soltó las manos de su amado. Eso para Levi fue peor que una puñalada al corazón, mucho peor que el fuerte frio que le estaba calando hasta los huesos, algo dentro de él lo comprendió, siempre serían simples promesas al aire, promesas que Eren no estaba dispuesto a cumplir - olvidaste tu chamarra dentro - habló nuevamente la chica. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente - ¿Está todo bien? - ninguno de los dos decía nada, eso era en cierta forma un poco desconcertante.

\- Sí, Mikasa, sólo estábamos hablando - el primero en hablar fue Eren dando un paso atrás, para alejarse un poco de la cercanía de Levi - ¿podrías dejarme hablar un poco con mi amigo? - la segunda puñalada llegó de un golpe y directo al corazón de Levi. Él siempre sería solo "el amigo de Eren" para todos los demás. La estocada fue concisa, se había convertido en lo que menos quería, era el sucio secreto de Eren.

\- No se preocupen - el pelinegro forzó una sonrisa, pero todo el dolor se podía apreciar en sus hermosos ojos azules, esos que Eren adoraba con tanta pasión - yo sólo iré por algo que he olvidado en la casa de Eren - dio la vuelta e intentó seguir con su camino. Pero la mano de Eren lo detuvo.

\- Voy contigo - sentenció Eren.

\- Eren - Mikasa lo había tomado de la mano, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Levi. Quien inmediatamente se soltó del agarre que lo mantenía unido a Eren, puesto que este no era tan fuerte, como su relación en estos momentos. Nuevamente Eren sintió esto más que como un distanciamiento físico como uno emocional. Su mente y su corazón le decía que lo detuviera, que no debía dejarlo ir, que dejará de ser un cobarde, ellos debían permanecer por siempre juntos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movía, ni siquiera soltaba el agarre de Mikasa.

\- No se preocupen por mí - sonrió nuevamente intentando contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus hermosos orbes color azul, se podía apreciar la tormenta de emociones en ellos - no soy un niño, no me perderé.

\- Pero.. - lo que sea que fuera a decir Eren, fue cortado por Levi antes de que hiciera otra promesa en vano o dijera alguna otra mentira.

\- Eren, no debes hacer que una linda chica se preocupe por ti, vuelvan adentro - Mikasa se ruborizó un poco por el comentario de Levi - nos vemos - dio la vuelta, después de despedirse con una mano metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra para protegerse un poco del frío, agacho la cabeza y al fin se sintió libre para dejar salir las lagrimas contenidas.

Eren se quedó parado viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba de él. Él no deseaba alejarse de Levi, lo necesitaba para poder vivir, ¿Entonces por qué no hizo nada para detenerlo? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se movía? Él quería ir tras de Levi, pero la respuesta era muy obvia, era un maldito cobarde con miedo al rechazo y a lo que dijeran las demás personas, esa era la respuesta. Vio como la figura de Levi desaparecía lentamente entre esas frías calles, hasta que sólo quedaba la oscuridad. Eren decidió volver con Mikasa a la iglesia, ya que la chica insistió en que sería lo mejor. Eren se puso la chamarra y fingió que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Eren, qué paso con Levi? - preguntó preocupada su madre en cuanto llegaron a la iglesia.

\- Él... bueno - ¿Cómo explicarle a su madre que Levi se había ido porque no quería ser amante furtivo de su hijo? - sus padres tuvieron un problema y debe volver a casa - mintió y se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía ¿acaso su vida también era una mentira? ¿Acaso siempre tendría que mentirle a todos y a sí mismo?

\- Pobre de él, tan buen chico que es ¿seguro que está bien que se haya ido sólo? - Levi se había ganado el cariño de la familia de Eren, por eso les preocupaba lo que pasara con Levi.

\- Sí, mamá, no es un niño y creo no es tan grave.

El padre Zekes sólo negó con la mirada decepcionado, él había presenciado todo lo sucedido hace unos momentos, pero no podía hacer nada. Esa era la decisión que había tomado su sobrino. Él no era nadie para intervenir en esa relación o en sus decisiones.

Eren por su parte tenía esperanzas de que Levi aún estuviera en su casa para cuando volvieran, tal vez ya tendría la cabeza fría y podrían hablar tranquilamente, pero las cosas nunca salen como se planean.

Cuando la familia Jeager llegó a su hogar, sólo se encontraba Isabel. Quién les dijo que Levi se había ido hacía unas horas, que ella había intentado detenerlo porque lo había visto en muy mal estado. Sin embargo él había afirmado encontrarse bien y que era necesario que partiera en ese mismo instante. Él le había pedido que lo despidiera de los demás y que les agradeciera por estos divertidos días. Eren no aguantó más y se enceró en su habitación con el pretexto de que estaba cansado.

Las festividades pasaron y Eren volvió a lo que era su hogar, al lado de Levi. Desde lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Levi no habían vuelto a hablar con él, no hubo llamadas ni mensajes. Eren quería la oportunidad de poderlo hablar con Levi frente a frente. Pero al llegar al desván en el que vivía con su ahora ex-amante, lo encontró un poco más vacío que de costumbre. Miró una nota en sillón, ese sillón que le traía muchos lindos recuerdos.

" _Lo siento Eren, espero seas feliz. No me busques, hermoso"_

 _Atte: Levi._

Un breve y corto mensaje. Observó todo el lugar y Levi realmente había sacado todos sus cosas de ahí, esa noche no sólo desapareció entre la oscuridad de esa fría noche, también había desaparecido para siempre de su vida. Fue cuando Eren comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de dolor y frustración, nunca se lo perdonaría, el haber sido un completo cobarde, el no haberle podido dar el lugar que se merecía su pareja. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Bien dicen que las personas que siempre han estado solas no conocen la soledad y el dolor de ella. La soledad se conoce cuando has estado con alguien y luego por alguna razón pierdes a esa persona.

Los días pasaron, Eren volvió al departamento que compartía con Connie. En la escuela no había rastro de Levi. Quiso preguntar por él, pero nadie le supo decir nada, además no conocía a los amigos de Levi, en caso de que los tuviera, tampoco tenía los datos de su familia. En definitiva Levi se había ido para siempre, ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin él.

Un año más tarde Eren ya se encontraba haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar, poco después de haber reprobado en todas sus materias. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, sin Levi la vida le parecía vacía. Tan vacío se sentía que incluso no pudo continuar con su sueño de ser actor y finalmente terminó trabajando en el negocio familiar. Sus padres tenían sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se preocupaban por él, se miraba bastante triste y deprimido, pero a la vez estaban felices de tenerlo cerca.

Los músculos del abdomen de Eren desaparecieron gradualmente y volvió a ser el chico con llantitas y panza. Incluso había comenzado a salir con Mikasa, para complacer a sus padres. La chica había aprovechado este tiempo para acercarse un poco al castaño.

El padre Zekes era el único que sabía la verdad, pero Eren también se había distanciado de él. Ya no era como en los viejos tiempos que se acercaba a platicar con él animadamente, y sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón de eso.

Levi se encontraba paseando por las calles de la enorme Ciudad de New York tres años habían pasado desde esa desastrosa noche de navidad, cuando pasaba por un local donde confeccionaban vestidos de novia, escuchó una voz femenina pronunciar su nombre.

\- Levi - el mencionado escucho la dulce voz de una mujer llamarle, no la reconoció al instante, así que volteó encontrándose con un rostro conocido.

\- Carla - esbozó una sonrisa, nunca pensó encontrarse con ella en ese lugar - ¿Cómo has estado? - ellos dos habían hecho una amistad en el poco tiempo que se conocieron hace tres años, por lo que no quería ser descortés con ella.

\- Bien cariño, ¿Cómo has estado tú? No volvimos a saber de ti después del festival navideño - dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

\- Oh, si eso - quedó un poco pensativo, recordar lo que había pasado le traía malos recuerdos.

\- Eren nos explicó que habías tenido un problema con tus papás y por eso estabas tan alterado esa noche.

Al escuchar eso Levi recordó que todo había sido un secreto, posiblemente una fantasía, un mal sueño, algo que nunca había existido, esa parte de su vida sólo era una mala jugada de su memoria, porque así era. Su romance con Eren era algo que sólo ellos dos y unos cuantos implicados más sabían.

\- Bueno, pues me encantaría que vinieras a la boda de nuestro hijo - dijo emocionada la mujer, sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos. Algo dentro de él se retorció causándole un malestar, reviviendo todo el dolor que había sentido - toma cariño - Carla le dio una invitación a Levi - debe ser el destino, le dije muchas veces a Eren que te invitará, pero es tan despistado - Levi no podía creer lo que sus ojos azules miraban, en la invitación estaban grabados los nombres de Eren y Mikasa.

\- Gracias por la invitación Carla, lo tendré en cuenta - guardó la tarjeta en su mochila.

\- De hecho mi hijo está aquí, ¿no quieres saludarlo? - preguntó la mujer. El corazón de Levi comenzó a latir fuertemente, algo le decía que no debía permanecer más tiempo ahí.

\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos - la mujer le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se despidieron con un "nos vemos" y una sonrisa.

Cuando ya se encontraba un poco lejos de ahí, por alguna razón, Levi volteó a donde había dejado a Carla y pudo apreciar cómo salía Eren tomado de la mano de Mikasa del mismo local de vestidos de novia del que había salido Carla.

Dolía, claro que dolía, pero eso era lo que había decidido Eren y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Cada quién toma sus propias decisiones y la de Eren había sido esa.

El día de la boda había llegado. La ceremonia la realizó el padre Zekes. Eren y Mikasa hicieron sus votos. La ceremonia concluyó con el "puedes besar a la novia". Todos fueron a la recepción para celebrar con los novios.

Una vez que los invitados comenzaron a irse y ya solo quedaban la familia y los más cercanos de los recién casados, procedieron a abrir los regalos.

Había varios electrodomésticos, vajillas, botellas de vino, y demás cosas que se regalan comúnmente en las bodas. Lo que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes fue un regalo que estaba envuelto de forma extraña, como si lo hubieran hecho a las carreras, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era la forma y dimensiones de este. Rectangular, delgado y aproximadamente de un metro de largo por cincuenta centímetros de ancho.

Mikasa se acercó felizmente para ver que era y al abrirlo quedó impresionada, era una hermosa pintura de su ahora amado esposo. Sonrió feliz y se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba Eren para mostrárselo. Eren abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, era toda una bella obra de arte. Al pie del retrato decía "musa" como titulo y estaba firmado abajo en la esquina derecha por "Levi". Los ojos de Eren buscaron rápidamente por todo el lugar esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba, pero nada, no estaba ahí. Iba a ir a fuera para buscarlo, sí Levi había llevado el retrato quiere decir que no estaría lejos.

Cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta el padre Zekes lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros y negando con la cabeza. Le susurró al oído "él no vino, me pidió que te lo entregará".

Los años siguieron pasando, Eren tuvo un hijo con Mikasa, al que llamaron Michael. Sin embargo, su relación no era más que una apariencia. Eren no volvió a tocar a Mikasa después de que esta tuviera a Michael. Él no la amaba y se refugiaba en el trabajo, llegando a altas horas de la noche, y cuando llegaba temprano se encerraba en su despacho, donde se encontraba la pintura que Levi había hecho para él. Lo más que hacía con su esposa era darle leves besos cuando salía de casa a trabajar y de bienvenida.

Toda su vida se convirtió en una mentira, vivía con alguien a quien no amaba, fingía ser una persona que no era, sólo Levi conocía al verdadero Eren Jeager. Sin embargo Levi ya no estaba, y todo por su culpa, por no haber podido enfrentar sus miedos cuando debía, por ser demasiado débil. Ahora era una persona vacía, que vivía de recuerdos de algo que nunca será.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

Michael nació en un buen hogar, tenía un padre y una madre que lo amaban, sin olvidar a sus amorosos abuelos que lo mimaban con cada cosa que el pequeño quisiera y por supuesto también estaba su tía Isabel. Su papá trabajaba arduamente para darle todo lo que el pequeño deseara y su madre siempre estaba ahí para él.

Era un niño muy extrovertido y alegre. Tenía piel blanca y cabello negro como su madre, pero había sacado los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre, a quién le preguntaran había sido una muy buena mezcla.

Desde pequeño pudo notar cuanto lo amaban sus padres, sin embargo también notó que algo no estaba bien entre sus padres, la única muestra de afecto que se demostraban entre ellos eran besos vacios de sentimiento, no es que él supiera mucho de besos, pero era algo de lo que se daba cuenta. Su madre miraba con mucho amor a su padre, pero no era reciproco. Su padre siempre se la pasaba trabajando o encerrado en su estudio observando una pintura de él mismo.

El niño creció observando esa pintura, podía sentir el inmenso amor de su padre hacia esa pintura y se preguntaba cual era la razón de eso. Nunca le preguntó nada a su padre.

Siempre que su padre salía, el niño entraba al estudio y se quedaba observando el retrato. Era perfecto, cada trazo, cada pincelada, los tonos, el sombreado, todo era maravilloso. El niño sabía que era su padre, sin embargo no lo podía reconocer, esos ojos llenos de vida no eran los mismos que él veía todos los días, esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él ¿a quién más se la había mostrado antes? "Levi" ¿Quién era ese Levi? ¿Sería hombre o mujer?

Michael tenía muchas dudas, pero nunca les cuestionó a sus padres acerca de ello. En cambio decidió que él sería un buen pintor, y que haría que su padre volviera a ser la persona que estaba en ese hermoso cuadro. Esa fue su meta desde pequeño, todos los días hacía pequeños dibujos intentando copiar la pintura. Cada vez lo hacía mejor, pero no se le acercaba ni un poco.

A los dieciséis años decidió salir del closet y les contó a sus padres. Esto tomó por sorpresa a ambos, pero Eren lo apoyó de inmediato, puesto que no quería que su hijo viviera lo mismo que él. Mikasa se puso un poco reacia a aceptarlo, pero amaba a su Michael, era su luz, así que con el tiempo terminó aceptándolo también.

En una de las tantas pláticas que tenía la familia Jeager cuando se reunían salió a flote el nombre de Levi, todos dijeron "un muy buen chico" que habrá sido de él. Eso llamó la atención de Michael, quien no conforme solo con ese comentario le preguntó a Isabel acerca de ese tal "Levi". La chica le contó que era un amigo que su papá había traído a casa en una navidad. Al parecer había estudiado artes en la universidad de Columbia. Michael investigó sobre el asunto y decidió que estudiaría artes en la misma universidad a la que su padre y Levi habían asistido.

Michael ya tenía diecinueve años y partió hacía la universidad, alejándose de la casa de sus padres para cumplir su sueño. Eren se sentía feliz, le daba su apoyo incondicional en todo a su hijo.

Había un chico perdido en el campus buscando un salón o más bien a alguien en específico, no podía encontrar el lugar al cual deseaba ir, la historia se repetía, pero esta vez el chico era alguien más sociable y decidido, no era el chico tímido e introvertido que se había perdido una vez en ese mismo lugar, Michael era alguien decidido y sabía exactamente lo que quería. No podía negar que se encontraba nervioso, pero era más alta la expectativa, más que nervios era emoción.

Entonces lo vio y quedó cautivado por su belleza, pensó que era un ángel... un ángel con un culo maravilloso.

Levi Ackerman había terminado sus estudios en esa escuela y a pesar de perder a su musa continuó pintando, sus obras eran hermosas, por lo que ganó mucho prestigio. Años después fue invitado a formar parte del grupo de docentes de su alma mater, le ofrecieron una plaza como maestro de artes, la cual aceptó después de pensarlo detenidamente. Ahora tenía una galería en la ciudad donde presentaba sus obras.

Con respecto al aspecto sentimental, Levi se cerró al amor, ahora sólo contaba con 2 amigos, Erwin Smith quien era el actual director de la universidad y Hanji Zoe, una excéntrica maestra de drama.

A pesar de haber pasado tantos años, pareciera que a él no le importaba y de hecho casi no se notaba, su rostro pareciera de alguien que acababa de entrar a los 30 y su cuerpo, bueno, su cuerpo seguía igual de ardiente, puesto que él se cuidaba mucho en ese aspecto. Comía saludablemente y realizaba ejercicio, en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a pintar, a veces salía a tomar un café con sus amigos.

Después de la boda de Eren, Levi no supo nada más de él, y eso era lo mejor para todos.

Volviendo al presente, Levi se había dado cuenta de que había un chico mirándole el culo desde hace ya más de cinco minutos, y al parecer no tenía la intención de dejar de hacerlo. Chasqueó la lengua y se volteó rápidamente para encarar a ese atrevido. Sin embargo, lo primero que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos verdes, que le recordaban a alguien, alguien que no merecía ser recordado.

\- ¿Estás perdido o buscas a alguien mocoso? - preguntó con un toque de fastidio.

\- Busco al profesor Ackerman - sonrió feliz, haciendo que Levi se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Michael había ido a ese lugar con 2 metas en mente, la primera estudiar y concluir sus estudios en ese lugar, la segunda encontrar al creador de la pintura que tanto amaba su padre y poder obtener consejos de esa persona, que se volviera su mentor, para así poder convertirse en un gran artista. Con lo que no contaba era encontrarse con un hombre demasiado apuesto, de cuerpo perfecto y unos ojos azules que te atrapaban, él quedó atrapado en ellos. Ahora ya tenía otra meta que cumplir.

Los meses pasaron y se acercaban las festividades navideñas. La escuela hizo una exhibición de arte en la galería de Levi, presentando los mejores trabajos seleccionados por él mismo, ya que era un perfeccionista.

Michael invitó a sus padres diciéndoles que varios de sus trabajos habían sido escogidos para presentarlos en una galería de arte, además de que quería presentarles a alguien muy importante para él. Eren y Mikasa aceptaron felices el asistir.

Al llegar a la galería vieron a varias personas, los estudiantes presentaban sus trabajos y hablaban de ellos a los visitantes, todos vestidos con traje. Algunos se miraban un poco extraños, ya que algunos llevaban piercings y tatuajes que no encajaban del todo con ese aspecto formal que querían dar, otros más tenían el cabello de colores nada convencionales, pero eso sí, su vestimenta era impecable.

Esto era todo un mundo nuevo para ellos, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a este ambiente, pero estaban ahí para apoyar a su hijo. Michael se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio, sonriendo les dio un fuerte abrazo que ambos correspondieron.

\- Por aquí, síganme - les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro - mis cuadros son los que se encuentran al final del pasillo. Yo tengo que ir a buscar a alguien, por favor espérenme aquí - les explicó antes de irse.

Los cuadros de Michael eran hermosos, no se lo podían creer, estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo. Mikasa estaba emocionada con todo eso, observando detenidamente cada uno de esos hermosos cuadros. Eren levantó un poco la vista y entonces lo encontró, a la única persona que había amado con todo su ser, a la persona que siempre amaría hasta el momento de su muerte.

Estaba ahí parado, tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, su cuerpo perfecto, su rostro hermoso, esos ojos que lo habían atrapado desde el primer día, estaban llenos de pasión, parecía feliz. ¿Por qué lucía tan feliz? ¿Qué era lo que estaba observando? La curiosidad le ganó y se acercó un poco para poder verlo, quería saber qué era eso que miraba tan encantado.

Al acercarse un poco más pudo darse cuenta de qué era lo que Levi estaba observando tan detenidamente, era un cuadro de él mismo, alguien había pintado perfectamente a Levi, era una pintura muy hermosa, pero el real estaba ahí parado frente suyo mucho más hermoso que cualquier obra de arte, igual de hermoso como lo recordaba. De pronto Eren comenzó a caminar directo hacía Levi, casi por inercia, tenía ganas de tocar esa hermosa piel, acariciarlo y besarlo, como lo había hecho en el pasado, quería volver con él, lo deseaba tanto.

De la nada apareció un hombre alto, de cabello negro, vestido con un traje, se veía demasiado formal. Tomó a Levi entre sus brazos y le depositó un dulce beso en esos labios tan perfectos, que antes habían sido suyos. El corazón de Eren se quebró, recordó que ese hombre ya no le pertenecía desde hace mucho, que Levi era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera y Eren no tenía derecho a reclamarle absolutamente nada.

¿Pero por qué de repente el hombre que estaba con Levi le sonreía? Cuando su cerebro reaccionó pudo reconocer la cara de su hijo, quien no se separaba de Levi.

\- Papá - saludo Michael - que bueno que estás aquí - hablaba emocionado su amado hijo - quiero presentarte a mi novio, él es...

\- Buenas noches Eren - sonrió Levi, esa era la sonrisa de la cual Eren se había enamorado. Que chiquito es el mundo - ¿Cómo has estado?

No es que Levi no supiera que el padre de su novio actual fuera Eren, su antiguo amor y tampoco es algo que Levi le hubiera ocultado a Michael, ambos estaban al tanto de la situación, ellos no tenían secretos entre sí. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que Levi estuviera nervioso, al igual que Michael. En cuatro meses Michael había logrado derrumbar la muralla que Levi construyó por 20 años, poco a poco logró hacer que Levi fuera el de antes, un hombre que amaba de forma apasionada a su pareja, alguien dispuesto a darlo todo por esa persona especial para él. Y esta vez era reciproco. Así que por eso Levi estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a los demonios de su pasado, para poder ser feliz con la persona a la que hoy le pertenecía su corazón.

No hablaron mucho, la situación era un poco incomoda para todos. Al terminar el evento se despidieron, Levi se fue a su departamento junto a su amante y Eren regresó a su casa con su esposa, a vivir la vida que había elegido.

El destino podía ser un poco cruel, juntar a las dos personas que más amaba en esta vida, eso era algo realmente doloroso. No podía odiar a Levi por no haber querido ser su sucio secreto y no podía odiar a su hijo, por amar a un hombre que el mismo sabía que era maravilloso y que se merecía lo mejor, algo que él no pudo darle.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueeeeeeno xD pues que decir, tenía mucho que decir pero ya se me olvidó e.e

Como dije al principio de este proyecto, hace mucho leí esta historia y siempre pensé que el final original no me agradaba del todo, o sea es muy bonito y así, pero pues la vida no siempre es bonita. Por eso yo difería un poco a como debería ser el final. Aunque a veces la realidad supera a la ficción.

Siempre pensé que lo mejor era un final crudo, feo donde no queden juntos, o sea, por la forma de ser de Eren es muy difícil que salga del closet y le cuente todo a sus padres, aunque sea por amor. Por eso hice este final para mí, o sea antes pensaba que lo ideal era que se separaran, y al paso de los años por alguna razón se encontrara de nuevo con un Levi feliz al lado de otra persona y pudiera ver la pintura al fin terminada. Pero pues al final salió así, me gustó xD

Siempre creí que debía acabar donde no se quedan juntos, o sea nunca había pensado en hacer un epilogo o extra como lo quieran ver pero pues al final así fue, de último momento se me ocurrió hacer el epilogo, perdón Ingrid, ayer ya tenía la segunda parte lista pero no quise ponerla no sin antes terminar el epilogo xD

Esto es como si te hubiera dado un dulce, te pateo y luego te doy otro dulce para que olvides la patada? ¿No?

¿Sí me pongo ese sweater me dará frío?

Celeste, te lo dediqué porque querías que hiciera más drama, pues podría considerarse como que lo hice? Perdón por no avisar antes, pero creo que vamos desfasados con los capítulos y los reviews xD en cuanto a lo de que me gusta matar personajes, creo que me estoy creando esa fama por alguna razón que desconozco xD no sé si esto satisfaga un poco tu petición, porque este sería mi final deseado, a la historia original no me gustaría modificarle nada, porque a pesar de que difiero un poco con el final original, la verdad es que me encanta.

Con respecto a porque partí el capitulo 15 en dos, la verdad les eche una mentira, lo partí para hacer esto, escribir lo que sería mi final de esta historia y pues creo que ahí es de donde debía empezar, a los que dijeron que querían ver cuál era el final que yo quería aquí lo tienen ¿les gustó? :v

No estoy conforme con el epilogo final, puesto que siempre pensé que debía terminar de forma triste, y siento que el epilogo le quita el drama al final que quería antes, sin embargo me gusto en cierta forma como me quedo el epilogo, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Lo debí omitir? O sea a mi me gustó, pero a la vez no, me siento raro, sentimientos contradictorios xD

Ya me extendí mucho en lo que quería decir, creo que me emocioné por poder hablar de algo que me gusta, y está historia realmente me encanta, por eso más que nada decidí compartirla con ustedes. Espero la hayan disfrutado y que en mi intento de hacer mi final no lo terminara arruinando xD

Bueno, como pregunté en el capítulo 8, cual final era el que querían, creo quedó como en empate, o sea no fueron muchos los que me dieron su opinión, pero varios me dijeron que les gustaría ver ambos finales, pues decidí poner ambos, también esa fue una de las razones por la que dividí el capitulo 15, pero quise poner primero el mismo para ver el mundo arder xD okno, bueno si jajaja si llegaron hasta aquí pues solo debo decir gracias por leer mis locuras :)

PD: luego pondré el final original :v


	18. Capitulo XV - B

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

 **Notas:**

Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes, puesto que en el capitulo anterior no puse ninguna advertencia de lo que se venía y les solté una bomba. He de decir que en sí la advertencia que siento que me falto fue poner que había mención de "Eremika", puesto que todo el fic era Riren. Lo que pasó fue que el capitulo lo escribí de un día para otro y se me olvidó ese detalle. Lo siento, sé que para algunas personas eso fue algo muy fuerte. Como no sé editar en fanfiction creo que pondré la advertencia en el summary, por si alguien más adelante lee la historia xD

Para los que me dejaron comentario y al parecer a ellos si les gusto el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco, debo decir que todo fue sacado de mi mente retorcida, así que me alegro les gustara.

Siempre que hago algo se me olvida poner una u otra cosa, y en el capitulo anterior fue poner esa advertencia. También quiero decir que si hice llorar a alguien, quiero que sepan que no fueron las únicas personas que lo hicieron, yo me puse a llorar antes de escribir el capitulo anterior pensando en lo que iba a escribir y de cómo iba a terminar la historia que estaba maquinando en mi mente u.u es algo que nunca me había pasado, por eso casi no me gusta el angst en las historias, me puede mucho e.e

Para "Celeste" a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el angst ni el drama, en mi vida ha habido demasiado también, y de hecho me identifico un poco con Eren, por eso creo que me dolió escribir ese final y pues por otra parte por eso mismo pensé que eso es algo muy probable que pasará, siempre pensé que ese final era uno más realista. También tengo que decir que soy amante de los finales felices, de hecho el final original de esta historia me gusta mucho, aunque también pienso que debió haber terminado de la forma en que lo escribí, pero bueno xD Con respecto a lo de Levi, creo le quito un poco de feels a la historia, pero bueno, así quedó al final.

Bueno, ya es mucho de mí, y lo que ustedes quieren es el final. Los que pidieron el final original de la historia aquí se los dejo, esto ocurre en el capitulo XV, cuando Eren & Levi salen de la iglesia (omitiendo el capitulo anterior).

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

Eren sacudió fuera los recuerdos y se enfocó en el aquí y ahora, tomando un flojo aliento y alcanzando a coger a coger ambas manos de Levi. Ellas estaban tan frías, los dedos de su amado como hielo y por alguna razón esto impacto a Eren muy fuerte. Levi había olvidado sus guantes. No tenía idea de por qué esto lo hacía querer llorar, pero lo hizo.

Levi lo miró con esos tristes ojos azules y Eren se sacudió por dentro. Vacilando deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Levi, rezando a Dios no ser rechazado.

\- Lo siento. No sé qué otra cosa decir excepto que nunca fue mi intención herirte, eso es lo último que quiero. Has sido tan paciente y comprensivo y abusé de esto, sé que lo hice - Eren tomo aliento profundamente y agitó su cabeza, su mirada decidida - No más, Levi, lo juro. Se lo diré a ellos, a todos ellos, y no sólo que soy gay sino cuánto te amo. Tú eres todo mi mundo, sin ti nada tiene significado.

Eren sostuvo su aliento, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo y rogando, esperando que Levi no corriera lejos. Podía ser muy tarde, Eren lo necesitaba demasiado.

Levi no dijo nada por un largo rato, y Eren estaba empezando a estar más que asustado, más que preocupado, estaba en el borde del puro y directo terror cuando finalmente una pequeña sonrisa cruzó la cara de Levi y fue como el sol asomando a través de las nubes. Todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a funcionar porque no había perdido lo más importante para él.

\- Eren. Te amo, pero... prométeme. No digas esto si no estás seguro, si no estás totalmente convencido de que esto es lo que quieres - Levi sacudió su cabeza y el corazón de Eren dolió por la cantidad de incertidumbre y dolor en sus ojos, sabiendo que él lo puso ahí - no quiero que lo hagas por mí. Porque si tú lo haces te arrepentirás y se volverá resentimiento hacia mí por esto y yo no puedo... - Eren agitó su cabeza, una mano subió para tocar con la punta de los dedos los labios de Levi.

\- Para. No es sólo que lo quiera, lo necesito. No puedo seguir así y no puedo perderte.

\- Ah, mi niño, no lo dejes alejarse de ti - Eren giró al sonido de la voz de su tío, sintió una sensación de calma purificándolo, enlazando sus dedos con los de Levi - no dejes que esto se interponga entre ustedes. Eren, tienes que decirle a tus padres la verdad. No querrás terminar como yo, un hombre viejo quien desperdició su vida entera perpetuando una mentira. Tenga Dios piedad de mí porque se suponía debía ser un ejemplo para que mi congregación se midiera a sí misma y yo he pecado mucho más mintiendo mi vida entera que por quien escogí amar - la cara del sacerdote se puso triste y alejada - una vez yo me enamoré como ustedes dos, Levi. Y como tú, Levi, mi amado no podía vivir en las sombras, un pequeño sucio secreto que yo guardé al mundo. Él pensó que era porque estaba avergonzado - él sonrió tristemente y miró a Levi - nunca estuve avergonzado. Tenía miedo. Eren está asustado también, Levi, por favor, trata de entender lo que yo hice y no lo juzgues duramente por no decir nada antes - Los ojos de Levi se enternecieron y miraron a Eren, su mano libre vino a tocar la cara de su amado.

\- No lo culpo, padre. Lo amo. Sólo quiero ser libre para amarlo abiertamente, no en la oscuridad, tras puertas cerradas - se encontró con los ojos del padre Zekes - ¿No se supone que el amor sea compartido, mostrado a todo el mundo como un ejemplo de lo que hay bueno en el mundo? - El padre Zekes inclinó la cabeza.

\- Sí, hijo, así es. Prométeme algo. Sé fuerte por Eren, Levi. Es algo atemorizante lo que va a hacer y él te necesita ahora más que nunca. Prométeme que no dejaras caer a mi sobrino.

Levi inclinó la cabeza y Eren pudo ver con dificultad las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos cuando Levi apretó su mano y su voz fue tan firme y sincera.

\- Lo prometo padre - miró a Eren y liberó su mano para acunar su cara suavemente entre sus palmas - te lo prometo, Eren. No te dejaré tirado, lo juro. Te amo mucho, maldita sea - su sonrisa creció melancólica y frotó ligeramente las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Eren - mi hermosa musa... no querré nunca dejarte marchar.

Eren reprimió más lágrimas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi, honestamente, sin cuidarse de quien los veía, así la iglesia entera viniese fuera y los viera abrazados en la acera a media calle manzana abajo. Él amaba a este hombre con todo su ser y nunca iba a perderlo. Debería volverse realmente loco si lo hiciese.

Se separaron lenta y gradualmente y Eren hizo una inhalación profunda golpeando sus mejillas y asintiendo.

\- De acuerdo. Ven conmigo, Levi ¿Padre Zekes, buscaría a mis padres y les diría que se reúnan conmigo en la antesala, que necesito hablar con ellos? - Zeke sonrío gentilmente y asintió, apretando el hombro de Eren antes de voltearse y regresar por su camino calle abajo.

Eren sintió una mano en su mentón, levantando su cara para encontrar los ojos azules oscuros iluminados. Esos ojos abrazaban su futuro entero, abrazaban su alma y corazón y los mantenía a salvo. Él se comprometía a hacer lo mismo por Levi.

\- Te amo, Eren. Todo estará bien.

Eren asentía, por dentro temblaba y se estremecía y tan asustado estaba que podía vomitar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y nunca se arrepentiría de esto. Su familia lo aceptaría. Podría no gustarles al principio, podría perderlos temporalmente. Pero vendrían y cada uno podría estar mejor porque Eren había dicho la verdad.

\- Yo te amo también. Y sí, todo estará bien. Vamos no los mantengamos esperando, entonces - él inhaló en una respiración el aire helado y Levi tomó su mano cuando ellos hacían su camino de regreso a la iglesia. Cada paso era duro, pero Eren vio en esto una suerte de apropiada metáfora por lo que iba a pasar. Duro, peligroso, resbaladizo y atemorizante, sí, pero al final esto los llevaría a un lugar más agradable que en que estaban. Él estaba caminando hacia su futuro con su mano asida apretada a la de Levi. Esto parecía infinitamente apropiado para él.

\- Sabes que esto no fue tan malo como yo pensé que podría ser.

Eren miraba a Levi con incredulidad cuando él manejaba por su carril a través del tráfico dominical sobre el puente cuando regresaban a la escuela.

Entornó sus ojos con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Dirías eso? - colocó su cabeza atrás sobre el reposadero y alcanzó la mano de su amado, volteando su cabeza para darle una cálida sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, sin embargo. Podría hacer ido mucho peor.

Volvió a pensar en la noche del festival. Sus padres estaban conmocionados, honestamente, pero después de muchas lágrimas y confusión y largas explicaciones, la madre y el padre de Eren secaron sus ojos y abrazaron a su hijo y le dijeron que lo amaban, no importaba lo que pasara. Podrían no estar de acuerdo con sus elecciones, pero siempre estarían de acuerdo con su derecho a hacer estas elecciones.

Eso fue de lejos mejor que nada de lo que Eren podía esperar. Nunca esperó que ellos estuvieran contentos con esto, cuando ellos lo aceptaron, todo fue un milagro en su agenda. Él supuso que había usado su cuota de milagros navideños por mucho tiempo. Ellos podían no haberlo tomado tan bien como los padres de Levi quienes, había oído, le botaron con una gran fiesta de salida del armario en su club de campo, pero Eren había esperado que lo repudiaran. Cuando esto no pasó fue la mejor cosa en el mundo para él.

Ahora se sentía en una especie de escena de anticlímax en una película. El gran antagonista estaba acabado, ellos estaban juntos y nadie los desaprobaba demasiado que ellos habían perdido algo ¿Ahora qué? Él miró a Levi con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

\- ¿Ahora, qué? - Levi tiró y sacudió su cabeza, dando a Eren una divertida e indulgente sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora? Ahora regresaremos al desván y pondré a mi musa a trabajar. Déjame pintarte, amor.

Atrajo la mano de Eren a sus labios lanzándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía.

Eren sintió un vuelco en su estómago y asintió.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues este es el final original de la historia, saludos :D


	19. Epilogo

**Advertencias:** relación chico x chico (yaoi), si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

Levi dio un paso atrás frente al caballete con un sonido satisfecho, mirando por encima de él y encontrando a Eren, quien se reclinó en el sofá observándole. Levi sonrió y dejó que sus ojos devoraran a su marido.

Su marido... desde hacía treinta años hasta ahora. Marco y Farlan estaban abajo con sus esposas y podía oír a la pequeña Crhista y a Mike en el patio, los chillidos felices y el jaleo que parece que los niños hacen de vez en cuando sin siquiera intentarlo. La satisfacción que Levi sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Había pasado los últimos treinta años amando a ese hombre, con sus hermosos ojos cafés, su cabello ahora recorrido por hilos plateados y las líneas de su otrora impecable piel. Pero Eren era tan hermoso como el día en que lo encontró en la sala de arte en la universidad de Columbia y arrojó la vida de Levi en una hermosa caída.

Esos ojos verdes se rieron de él ahora y Eren se sentó.

\- ¿No me digas que finalmente lo terminaste? - Levi sonrió mientras asentía. A Eren se le iluminaron los ojos y se levantó del asiento, el entusiasmo en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Déjame ver!, ¡Dios mío, Levi, has estado pintándolo durante tres décadas! Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca estaría terminado.

Levi asintió con la cabeza y sostuvo la mano de su marido, que la tomó con una sonrisa y se acercó. Levi contuvo la respiración cuando Eren se acercó a él y miró el cuadro terminado. Podía sentir la sorpresa de Eren y podía ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de su marido.

Levi miró la pintura y deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eren admirándolo.

Era un Eren mucho más joven, a pesar de los signos de la edad que habían caído sobre él, desde unos cuantos cabellos de plata en las sienes, entre los mechones castaños, a un ligero exceso de carne en la cintura, que alguna vez no había estado allí.

Desnudo, Eren estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas sobre una roca con vista al mar, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, ocultando su cara. Pero cualquiera que mirara podría ver claramente que este era un hombre joven y hermoso, el más bello tal, vez.

Levi miró a Eren y se mordió el labio un poco, preguntándose lo que su amante, su musa, pensaba realmente. Eren siempre había sido su crítico más sincero. Nunca cruel, pero Eren siempre le decía la verdad.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, su mano libre subió hacia sus labios y los tocó ligeramente, luego miró a Levi con una luz en sus ojos que hizo parecer al sol tan oscuro como la noche.

\- Es hermoso - Levi sonrió ampliamente y deslizó ambos brazos alrededor de su marido, acercándole y cubriéndose el rostro con los suaves mechones castaños que tanto amaba. Sopló en ellos, y sus manos se deslizaron arriba y abajo por la espalda de Eren sólo deleitándose en el amor que sentía moverse entre ellos.

\- Tú eres hermoso, siempre serás ese chico para mí, Eren, hermoso y joven por siempre, no importa cuántos años pasen. Las musas nunca envejecen con la edad y siempre serás mi musa.

Escuchó un suave sollozo ahogado y Eren se aferró a él aún más. Levi sonrió y abrazó a Eren, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras en voz baja. El era, pensó, el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

Después de un largo momento, retrocedió un poco y alzó la cara de Eren para besarle ligeramente, buscando sus ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Ven abajo conmigo. Todo el mundo está dispuesto a celebrar y creo que definitivamente nos lo hemos ganado - Eren asintió con su propia sonrisa, aunque se detuvo para ponerse de puntillas y besar de nuevo a Levi.

\- Te amo, esposo - sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas y emoción y se rió suavemente - y es posible que me veas así todavía, pero prácticamente soy un anciano. Aunque tú eres aun más viejo - Eren sonrió y tiró de la mano de Levi - vamos, antes de que los niños y los nietos hagan una revuelta.

Levi le miró partir, siguiéndole y pensando que jamás sería capaz de expresar cuan agradecido estaba con su marido. Podía pasar los próximos treinta años intentándolo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ahora sí es el epilogo final, que se me había pasado subir, como les dije me encanta este final, porque todo es color de rosa, amo esta historia y espero les gustara, ya no tengo mucho que decir, sólo hasta la próxima :D


End file.
